Batman Chronicles: Origins
by Green113
Summary: My name is Bruce Wayne, billionaire orphan. CEO of Wayne Enterprises. Heir to the Wayne Legacy. I don't enjoy describing myself, but if I must, I will tell you what's necessary. When I was a young boy, the warmth and light of my life was snatched away from me with the bullets of a gun. I'll never forget that day. It created something. Broke something as well.
1. Author's Note

Author's Note

I'm back, baby and I've brought a new story for everyone! This is indeed my own story about Batman's life/adventures/struggles/exploits. I'm gonna be writing about my personal take on the character and what I think he's about. Let me just go over what this story's gonna be about and what it's not going to include. Firstly, this character is extremely personal and close to my heart so I'll be writing as honestly as possible. I love Batman and his character. I won't write from a biased point of view where Batman just wins every single battle he goes in against because I think what makes him so beautiful is that he struggles to be better, to adapt and learn and grow with every loss and I think he has great lessons within his life to inspire us to better ourselves. There's one thing I truly hate is when people call Batman "a normal human being." There is NOTHING "normal" about that human being. You don't call a human being who dodge a bullet point-blank, lift a ton, dig himself out of a damn grave and pretty much saved the entire Justice League by himself with a lighter and lighter fluid "normal". I would never call the guy who could run a mile in three minutes a "normal" runner and I truly do think it unfair to the character, or any character like him, to denote him that term. I would only refer to him as "normal" insofar as he has the basic functions of a normal human being. I think by displaying Batman in an inspiring manner, you can encourage people to achieve these extraordinary feats. Secondly, unlike my previous story, I'm not going to follow any particular publishing schedule. As could be seen I tried to publish every Thursday around 2500 words a chapter. Not really gonna be too focused on that in this story cause it creates too much pressure and limits the flexibility of the story. I need to be comfortable writing at my own pace so I can bring out the fullest of this story. But I will try to keep a regular publishing schedule on every Wednesday generally. Also, to the readers, I do, for the most part, have how I want this story to go all planned out but I still do invite suggestions and opinions. However, I will say to be respectful and not all demanding about it because well, heh, I am the writer. (-_-) Thirdly, I will be writing about a character I feel is personally, in his own way, a "super" hero. This means yes, I will be writing about a Batman who will eventually become smart enough whoop Superman's ass and if you don't like that thought, I really do suggest to just leave now. Seriously. Just get out. I do NOT want some stupid arguments about how Supes can beat Bats because, yeah, he can but Supes isn't invincible and if I include him in a future story, he will not be the OP-ed son of a b***** that he is in the comics. I will however do justice to the character because I do like Superman (Seriously, the dude sneezed and took out an entire solar system). But it also means I will not elevate Batman to the status of a god and will not just be able to beat somebody simply because he was "prepared". Indeed, he is the world's, perhaps the Universe's, greatest planner but plans go wrong. I want to show you his limits and ultimately how his raw determination and willpower overcomes them. Hopefully, it'll inspire people to do the same. Also, I will be writing generally close to his overall canon story but I'll deviate every now and then to allow my own individual taste to the mix. For this particular story, I'll be drawing influences from Batman: Year One, Batman Begins, and The Dark Knight Returns while also coming from other various influences such as the Animated Series. I hope you guys enjoy the story because I'll be putting my all into it. So read it, review it, follow it, favorite it, and share it. Get immersed into it and really relate to the characters as much as you can. Constructive criticism is always welcome but so are words of kindness. I'll be publishing the first chapter next Wednesday so look forward to it. I really hope you guys enjoy it. Til then.

Green out.


	2. Chapter 1: Bit

Chapter 1: Bit

A gruesome day etched in time,  
An innocent boy, a hateful crime,  
A shattered life, an empty soul,  
A family lost, a gaping hole.

A friend in need, a helping hand,  
A crying child, grains of sand,  
A flying bat, the hand of fate,  
A moment of fear, trapped in hate.

Another ordeal, grappled in fear,  
A cloud of haze, and suddenly the path is clear,  
A realization, and a promise made,  
A time to act, let emotions fade.

A treacherous journey, lessons learned,  
The dark knight, a little boy fate; spurned,  
The soul of a city, a resolve through pain,  
No little child will ever go through that again.

* * *

My name is Bruce Wayne, billionaire orphan. CEO of Wayne Enterprises. Heir to the Wayne Legacy. I don't enjoy describing myself, but if I must, I will tell you what's necessary. When I was a young boy, the warmth and light of my life was snatched away from me with the bullets of a gun. I'll never forget that day. It created something. Broke something as well. It was my first introduction into the darkness, and it made me scream to the heavens in pure fear. Their blood, on my hands, never washed off. The criminal that killed them was never caught, but the city that created them birthed the monster who took my parents' life, as it birthed me.

* * *

AUUUUGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHH!"

"Hang in there! It's almost over!"

"OH GOD!"

"You're almost there ma'am. Just a little further!"

"GET THIS BABY OUT OF MEE!"

The husband of the woman in pain continued to offer words of encouragement. "Keep pushing honey. Keep pushing!" The man grabbed his wife's hands and she squeezed them with all her strength. The husband cringed but refrained from yelling out in pain. The doctor slowly pulled on the baby's head, encouraging the future mother to push all the while.

"Give me one more big push!"

The husband continued to cheer her on from beside her. "One more big push honey!"

The wife gritted her teeth before putting in one last big effort. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAUUUUUHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

The next sounds to be heard from the room were loud cries from the newborn baby. The doctor wrapped the baby in a black towel and handed him to the mother. The woman held the baby with precious care while the husband-turned-father sat on the bed beside her, smiling down at his child.

"It's a boy by the way." The doctor said with a half smile while throwing away his gloves.

The mother turned to her husband and asked, "What should we name him?"

The father looked at his son for a moment before deciding, "Bruce. Bruce Wayne."

* * *

"Bruce! Bruce!"

The young boy turned around to see his mother walking up to him. "Yes mommy?"

Martha Wayne walked up to her son and checked him up and down, shaking her head at all the dirt and mud on her son's clothes. "Bruce, look at all this dirt. What were you doing?"

Bruce smiled sheepishly before replying, "I... saw a butterfly?"

Martha smiled softly before shaking her head again. "Run back to the mansion Bruce, so you can get cleaned up." Directing him towards the mansion, she gave him a pat on the back to urge him on.

"Okay!" Bruce gave a smile before running off toward the mansion. Martha watched him go with a smile before suddenly gasping as she was being tightly squeezed from behind. Preparing to kick the bastard where it hurts, she relaxed when she recognized the chuckle that he released. "God Thomas," Martha said with an exasperated sigh. "You're like a child. Don't scare me like that."

Thomas chuckled before kissing her cheek. "Don't pretend you don't love that about me."

Martha playfully let out a deep breath before turning around and giving him a kiss. "Ah, you're right. I guess we don't have to waste time wondering where Bruce gets it from."

Thomas stuck out his tongue while squinting like a child in a playful manner. "Indeed. He inherited it from the master." Thomas smiled upon hearing his wife giggle. Releasing her from his hold, he held out his arm to her. "Shall we walk back to the mansion milady?"

Martha laughed before wrapping her arms around her husband's arm and replying, "Let's."

With that, the Wayne couple began their stroll back to their house while Bruce, who was already ahead, began to run up the steps towards the front door and as soon as he did he bumped into his butler, knocking over his tray of food and tea that he was holding.

"Oof!" Alfred rubbed his backside before looking towards the cause of his collapse. "Master Bruce?"

Bruce looked at Alfred before rubbing the back of his head while giving a sheepish smile. "Sorry about that Alfred." Picking himself up, Bruce looked around to see broken glass and food all over the ground. "I'll help you clean up, if you like."

Alfred smiled up at him before standing up and replying, "No that's quite alright. Just leave this arduous task of picking lettuce off the ground to me. You need to get a change of clothes."

Bruce looked down at his clothes and it came back to him that he was still dirty. "Hehe, whoops. I'll go get cleaned up. I'll see you later Alfred!" With that, Bruce ran into the mansion to get cleaned up. Alfred began cleaning up before seeing Bruce's parents strolling up towards the house.

"Good afternoon Alfred." Thomas greeted him as he finished walking up the steps.

Alfred bowed his head. "Good afternoon sir. Madam."

Respectfully, Martha returned the gesture. "Where's Bruce?"

"He went to clean himself up. He should be in the bathroom by now."

Martha turned to Thomas and said, "I'll go check on him." After Thomas nodded, she kissed him on the cheek before turning to Alfred and nodded her head towards him. "Alfred."

Alfred respectfully returned the gesture. "Madam." With that, Martha entered her house. Thomas watched his wife go with a smile before turning to Alfred with a serious look.

"Alfred. I need to talk to you."

Martha walked up the main stairs all the while thinking, _'__These long stairs can be such a pain sometimes_._'_ She walked into the bathroom to see Bruce playing with his bath toys. Smiling at his innocence, Martha grabbed a sponge and walked up to the tub. She kneeled next to it, while her son looked up at her and gave her a wide smile. Smiling back, she started washing his back, all the while humming a tune.

"The world goes around the light

The light warms our heart

The children holds hands and we all become one

As our lives play out their part

Little boy, little girl

Walk down the river

Play in the sand

Know that together your life will be grand

Live together, don't cry alone

If you live bravely, your light will be shone

So hush, little one, don't ever cry

Hush, little one, go play outside"

Bruce smiled with his eyes close, enjoying the sound of his mother's voice. His mother continued to sing while shampooing her son's hair. A few moments later Thomas opened the door and walked up to the tub, right behind his wife.

"The best voice in the world for the best mom in the world, eh Bruce?"

"Yeah!" Bruce replied lovingly, staring up at his mom. Martha smiled up at her husband before looking down lovingly at Bruce and kissed him on the forehead. Grabbing a towel, she had her son stand up before wrapping a towel around his body and saying, "Go up to your room Bruce and get ready for bed. I'll be up there soon."

"Okay Mommy!" With that, Bruce ran out of the bathroom, leaving Thomas and Martha alone together.

"Did you talk to Alfred?" Martha asked.

"I did," Thomas replied. "He agreed to do it."

Martha sighed before nodding. "Good. Good..."

"You okay?"

Martha continued to stare at the floor before looking up at her husband and replying, "Yeah.. I'm alright."

Thomas bent down till his eyes were leveled with his wife and said, "We'll be alright Martha. I promise."

Martha smiled before they both stood up and shared a hug. Bruce began putting on his pajamas when he stopped due to hearing a sound. Bruce, puzzled, looked around for the source before his eyes finally settled on the ceiling. Bruce stared for a moment, hearing a slight screeching sound. He continued to stare before making out a big black winged creature with red eyes. He tried to process what it could be before witnessing the creature open its mouth and, in its process, revealed its fangs. Bruce widened his eyes before finally realizing the identity of the creature.

_'A.. a bat!'_ Bruce thought fearfully. The bat screeched loudly at him before flying down towards the boy. Bruce had no time to react as the bat clawed its feet on his arm before biting him on the neck. For a minute, Bruce felt nothing. The world turned grey and time slowed down exponentially. Bruce couldn't process what just happened to him until the bat finally dislodged its teeth.

Bruce widened his eyes, his ocular nerves reaching his pupils as he screamed out in pure agony. "AAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Hearing their son's scream, Thomas and Martha rushed up to their son's room to see him on the ground seizing. Alfred run up to the doorway, looking in to see what's wrong.

"Alfred!" Thomas yelled urgently. "Get the phone and call ambulance! NOW!"

"Right away sir!"

After Alfred left, Thomas placed his fingers on his son's neck. "His pulse is weak. His-" Before he could finish the sentence, he noticed two puncture holes on his son's neck. "What the hell? Where did this come from?"

As if to answer his question, the bat screeched above them, directing Bruce's parents towards it.

"A.. bat?" A teary eyed Martha questioned.

Seeing its chance for escape, the bat flew out the door and into the master bedroom and out of an open window, disappearing into the winter night just as it came - without a trace.


	3. Chapter 2: Reflection

Chapter 2: Reflection

"We need to get him to the emergency room stat!" The doctor said as he pushed the bed that Bruce was seizing on to the emergency room. Bruce's parents were on either side of him, with Thomas conversing to the doctor.

"Doctor, what's wrong with him?" Thomas said.

"I'm not sure yet. I'd say that bat-bite infected him. The virus is killing him and if we don't treat him, he won't make it through the night."

"What?!" Martha asked incredulously as they burst through the door.

The doctor stopped the parents before they entered the room. "We're going to need you two wait here. We'll let you two know as soon as we get him better."

Martha started to protest but Thomas cut her off. "I understand. Just.. please let us know the situation when you can."

The doctor nodded before entering the room and leaving Thomas and Martha together alone. "Why the hell did you stop me?" Martha demanded.

"Look, I know you're worried but stressing the doctor out with our questions and worries won't solve anything. We need him focused on getting Bruce better." Thomas replied.

Martha put her face in her hands and sobbed quietly until her husband pulled her into him and allowed her to cry on his shoulder. "Shhhhhh", Thomas said while stroking her hair. "He'll be alright. Everything will be alright."

After 30 minutes, the doctor came out. "Dr. Thomas?"

Snapping to attention, the Waynes and Alfred, whom arrived a few minutes ago, got up from where they were sitting and walked up to the doctor. "How is my son doctor?" Martha asked with concern in her voice and on her face.

"We managed to counteract the virus but by the time we were able to beat it off, it had already reached his heart which caused him to go into cardiac arrest..." Martha gasped while Thomas held his wife for support. "We were able to resuscitate him in time but it took too long and now he's in a coma. We have an idea of how to break him off it but it has its risks."

"What is it?" Thomas asked.

"It's a drug that has been shown to stimulate recent coma patients from their coma but it hasn't been tested on children and it is possible this could kill him instead of save him. Even in an adult, it has a 10% of actually succeeding. We need to know what you want us to do."

"Is this really his best chance?" Martha asked.

"Unless you want him to live the rest of his life on life support then yes, I'm afraid so."

Thomas and Martha exchanged a solemn look before turning back to the man and nodding towards him. "Do what you have to do doctor." Thomas said. The doctor nodded before saying, "You can enter the room and be with your son. I'll go administer the drug."

After the doctor left, Alfred voiced his concerns. "Sir, madam, are you sure this is wise? I mean, if this doesn't work.."

"Don't worry Alfred. He'll be fine. He is our son after all." Thomas affirmed.

With that, Bruce's parents to see their comatose child laying in a hospital bed, his chest going up and down as if he were simply asleep. Martha pulled a chair near the bed, sat down and reached out and held her son's hand in her own. "Bruce? Can you hear me? Bruce?" After receiving no response, Martha just started to speak. "Oh Bruce... me and your father.. we love you very much. We'll be right here when you wake up and if you can hear me, don't be scared Bruce. I love you Bruce. Bruce... ...Bruce... ...Bruce..."

The voice of his mother seemed to keep fading until he could no longer hear it. "Mommy?" Bruce asked as he opened his eyes. What greeted his vision was not the gentle, loving face of his beautiful mother but rather the void, pitch blackness that was all around him. Bruce couldn't see a thing. He tried calling out to see if he would get a response. "Mommy! Mommy!" Bruce began walking forward. "Daddy! Alfred! Anyone?! Hello!?" After several minutes of calling out, Bruce gave up. Sniffling with tears in his eyes, he sat down while bringing his knees to his chest and burying his face between his knees.

"I'm scared... Mommy, Daddy... Help me..." Bruce then noticed a small figure in the distance. He squinted but he couldn't make out what is was. He started running towards it in the hopes that it was someone who could help him. Strangely, the closer he got to the figure, he could see that it was running - towards Bruce. Bruce widened his eyes when he realized that the figure was him and that made his pace slow down to a walking tempo. He finally reached his reflection before reaching his hands out and touching what appeared to be a giant mirror.

"What.. is this? Is that... me?" Bruce asked. The reflection smiled before replying, "Correct." Bruce gasped before stepping back and stumbling onto the ground as his reflection walked out of the mirror. "Yes, yes, I can see that you have all sorts of questions but now's not the time for that. You see, the situation is you're dying, kid. And see, I can't let that happen 'cause if you die, then the future that I want to see happen, won't happen. So I need you to fight this and WAKE UP!"

Not completely able to process what was being said or what just happened in front of his eyes but nonetheless, Bruce decided to listen to himself, apparently, and try to wake up. He had no idea how but he tried to just envision his parents, Alfred, his friends Tommy and John. All the images became stronger and stronger and as Bruce saw the people he cared about in his mind, the darkness around him started to dissipate and with that, light started to shine through. Bruce started to replay warm, happy memories in his head - his father wrestling with him, his mother baking him cookies, Tommy and him playing chess, him and John pranking John's neighbors - and with that, the darkness disappeared and Bruce started to ascend through it. As Bruce started to fly away, the reflection too started to crack and disappear but just before he did, the reflection let out one final comment. "Well done," The reflection said with a smirk. "Detective."

Bruce started to open his eyes, and take in his surroundings. He saw his mother sitting on a chair staring at the back of his dad, whom was looking out the window and they seemed to be talking about something.

"I don't know Martha... I just don't know..."

"What would we do if.."

"Stop it! Don't.. Don't think like that... please..."

"..Mommy? ..Daddy?" Bruce uttered out weakly.

Snapping to the source of the voice, Bruce's parents looked to see that their son was finally awake. "Bruce!" They said in unison. Rushing over to their son's side, they smiled and proceeded to embrace him. Feeling their warmth, their love in that hugging action, Bruce realized that this was real and smiled widely before hugging his parents back and saying, "I'm home."


	4. Chapter 3: Birth

Chapter 3: Birth

"Hahahah!"

"Hey, no fair!"

"Too slow!"

Bruce and his friends John Matthews and Tommy Elliot were playing outside in Bruce's huge backyard. With a bandage on his neck and a smile on his face, Bruce played tag with his best friends, constantly dodging their attempts to touch him. "Nananananah, you can't catch me!" Bruce said in a teasing fashion.

Frustrated, Tommy dove towards him in a desperate attempt to catch him but, seeing it coming, Bruce quickly back-stepped and in doing so, allowed gravity to bring Tommy towards the ground. John giggled before jumping over Tommy and chasing Bruce, his hand reaching out all the while.

"Boys! Boys!" Martha yelled as she walked out the mansion. "It's time come inside. It's getting dark."

"Yes Mrs. Wayne," the boys said in unison.

"Take your shoes off!" Martha said as the children ran inside.

"Okay!" The boys replied. Bruce and his friends walked into the living room and sat down on the main couch. Alfred served them some lemonade while Bruce turned on the TV. The show that was on showed a clown, acting silly, spraying people in the face with his water-flower, grinning towards the camera with his clown-like smile.

"Ugh!" Bruce exclaimed as he shivered and hastely changed the channel. "I hate clowns!"

John gave Bruce a bewildered look before replying excitingly, "Clowns are awesome! They're so funny! They make everyone laugh with their cool makeup and smiley faces!"

Bruce and Elliot exchanged a blank look before Bruce decided to say, "Yeah.. no. Clowns suck. Boring, creepy, and jokes are lame. Let's watch something else."

John look annoyed for a moment before begrudgingly accepting. "So Bruce", Elliot chimed. "You planning to go see the new Zorro movie tomorrow right?"

"Yeah!" Bruce exclaimed. "It's gonna be so cool!"

"Zorro sucks." John muttered bitterly under his breath.

Ignoring his clown-loving friend, Bruce continued to ramble on about his favorite action hero. "He's so awesome and cool with his swordplay. I can't wait!"

"I wish I could go too." Elliot sighed sadly in disappointment. "My mom has to go to some meeting out of town since your mom's not going." Elliot sounded a bit angry towards Bruce when he spat out those words.

Feeling sorry for his friend, Bruce tried to console him. "Sorry... but you'll be able to watch it anytime. It'll still be in the theaters by the time your mom gets back."

It seemed to make Elliot feel a little better but he still had anger and disappointment in his eyes. Before anyone could change the subject, Bruce's mother walked into the room. "John, Elliot, it's getting late. Your parents want you to come home now. Alfred will drive you both back to your homes."

"Okay," they said in unison. Getting up from their seats, they proceeded to leave the house after exchanging goodbyes with Bruce. After watching his friends leave, Bruce went upstairs to go to sleep. After performing his prayers, Bruce climbed into bed and shut his eyes. Before he could drift off to sleep however, Bruce heard a fluttering sound outside his window. Curious, he got out of bed only to see a giant red eyed bat flying outside his window. Stumbling down with his eyes wide, Bruce wasted no time in shouting in fear about the winged creature of the night before him.

"NO! STAY AWAY FROM ME! GET AWAY! NO! NO!"

Bursting through the door, Thomas and Martha looked inside Bruce's room to their son staring in terror at his window with tears streaming down his face and his breath shaky with fright.

"Bruce," his mother said with concern. "Honey, what's wrong?"

"I-It.. was h-here again." Was Bruce's fearful reply.

"It? What was here Bruce?" Thomas asked.

"The.. the bat."

Thomas sighed while Martha looked at her son with worry in her eyes before embracing him tightly. Thomas walked over to the window and checked outside.

"I don't see anything." Thomas pulled away from the window to see his son shivering in fear. He grimaced before kneeling down to his son and embracing him together along with his wife. After a few minutes, Bruce finally calmed down and was able to lay in his bed comfortably without worrying about the bat while his parents talked outside his room.

"What should we do?" Martha asked, concern and worry apparent on her face.

"I'm not sure. But for now, all we can do is make sure he understands he's safe and constantly reassure him of that fact."

"You're right," Martha replied. "He needs to know that we're here and that we'll always be there for him."

Thomas replied with an assuring smile before kissing her on the cheek and saying, "I'll sit with him for a little bit before coming back to bed. Make sure he's okay."

Martha nodded before walking into Bruce's room, kissing him on the forehead and retreating back to her quarters. Thomas got a chair and sat down next to his son's bed. Bruce closed his eyes and tried to fall asleep but he couldn't. Bruce sighed silently before turning his head to see his father's dark figure. "Daddy," Bruce started. "Can I ask you something?"

"What is it son?" Thomas replied.

"Why'd you become a doctor?"

Thomas was mildly surprised that his son wanted to know this before taking a deep breath and proceeded to answer him. "Well... I suppose I become a doctor for one reason. To demonstrate to Gotham how precious life truly is. Nothing is more sacred than a human being's life. People kill people and because of the deaths of these people, it causes misery, sadness, and pain on their loved ones. I know that some people out there will disagree with me and say that some people just need to die but I don't... No.. I can't believe that. People can change. That's what I believe. No matter what, I'll always believe that."

Thomas rose up from his chair and kissed his son's forehead before preparing to leave the room. "Goodnight son." Thomas said.

"Goodnight Daddy." Bruce replied. After his father left, Bruce contemplated his father's words for a bit before closing his eyes and finally drifting off to sleep.

Hours later, Bruce was awaken by a bell that was shaken next to his ear. "Argh! What the-?" Bruce looked up towards the source of his rude awakening to see a composed-looking Alfred with a bell in his hand. "70 - 71 Young Master." Alfred said slyly.

Bruce smirked before saying, "Not for long. I'll get you back for that!"

Alfred smiled in response before setting the bell down on the dresser and declaring the reason for his entry. "Your mother wished for your presence in the gardens."

"Okay. Please tell her I'll be there soon."

"Of course Young Master." After saying that, Alfred picked up his bell and exited Bruce's room. Bruce quickly got dressed, rushed downstairs and outside to see his mother planting rare blue-colored roses into the ground. He ran up to his mother and quickly addressed her with a tight hug. He released her, pleased to see her shine her beautiful smile at him.

"Where's Daddy?" Bruce asked.

"He had some things to take care off at the hospital." Martha finished piling up dirt around her roses before looking towards her son again. "Bruce, I could use your help out here. Would you like to help me?"

Bruce, always happy to help, nodded enthusiastically. Martha smiled. "Good! I need you to dig a small hole here so I can plant this sunflower."

Bruce tilted his head in confusion at seeing that, unlike the rest of the flowers that she planted, his mother had only one flower she wanted to plant. "Mommy," Bruce pointed at the flower after saying, "why're you only planting one type of this flower? You planted so many of the same ones." Bruce then pointed at all the flowers around them, emphasizing his point. "Why are you planting this one, that will stand out so obviously and look different in number from the rest?"

Martha closed her eyes and had a small smile on her face. "One day Bruce, you will encounter great hardships. People, friend or foe, will stand united against you as you strive to do what you know in your heart to be true. In those days, my sweet boy, I want you to remember this flower. This flower, that stands out tall and above the other flowers that only seem to fade in the background. These flowers were not meant to be the main story but are simply backdrops meant to illuminate the beauty and magnificence of this single beautiful flower. I believe that one day you will be like this flower Bruce and when that day comes, I want you to remember the significance of this flower. To look at and allow it to give you the strength to move foward in life. To remind you to be the ray of hope when all other things fade in the darkness."

By the end of his mother's speech, Bruce had wide eyes and a gaping mouth. "Wow..," He then smiled. "Thank you Mommy." Bruce then stuck the gardener's shovel into the ground before scooping out a few moundfuls of dirt. Martha gently placed the sunflower in the hole. Afterwards, Bruce placed some dirt around it and after that was completed, Martha sprinkled water on it.

Bruce looked at it for a moment before deciding to speak his thought. "You know Mommy.. you're right. It is beautiful. It's.. sunny."

Martha smiled down at her son before kissing his head and walking to the rest of the plants to water them. "Mommy, can I ask you something else?"

"Of course sweetie." His mother replied sweetly.

"Why did you do what you do?"

Martha smiled again, this time a bit wider and proceeded to answer her son's question. "When I was in college, I worked at a small daycare for a little while. I loved kids, so I wanted to be near them as much as possible. One day I met a sweet little boy, just like you, who couldn't find his mother. It took all day but by the time the sun went down, we finally found her. The little boy embraced his mother and then they walked off, to their home I assumed. A few days later, I found out that his "mother" was a bad person. That boy was abused and sold to someone at some far off country and all that could've been prevented if weren't for me. After that, I vowed to never ever let anyone in Gotham, or anywhere for that manner, to abuse children. Kids never choose their parents so isn't fair to make them suffer for getting stuck with bad ones. People shouldn't be allowed to just get away with criminal actions. Justice is equality, balance, fairness. Don't ever forget that Bruce."

Bruce looked briefly amazed by his mother's second short speech. Bruce then chuckled. Curious, his mother asked why.

"No reason.. I just realized something." Bruce then smiled wide. "I have the coolest parents in the whole world."

Martha smiled at her son and throughout the rest of the day, Bruce helped his mother out in her garden. Hours later, after Thomas returned home, Bruce and his family got dressed and Alfred drove them off to the theater. In the car, Bruce was bouncing with excitement as they rode to the Monarch Theatre to see Zorro on the big screen. Alfred dropped them off in front of the theatre and then drove off. Thomas then went up to the booth and paid for the tickets. Bruce and his parents walked inside the theatre, with Bruce running to their seats with a huge grin on his face. Bruce smiled throughout the whole movie, his parents on either side of him enjoying their son's reaction. Bruce savored three hours of action, swordplay coolness and by the time they left the Theatre, Bruce was already mimicking the swordsman's moves.

"We'd better hurry. It's starting to rain and Alfred's waiting. Here," Thomas directed his family to an alleyway. "We can cut through here."

As they crossed the street, Thomas and Martha grabbed their son's hand and Bruce, surprised at the gesture, smiled happily, walked down the street with his mother and father. The family's parent-child moment was short lived as Thomas spied a suspicious looking man walking slowly down the alleyway towards them. Wary of the man, Thomas stepped in front of his family with Martha shielding Bruce partially behind her. As soon as the man got close to Thomas, he immediately reached into his raggy jacket and pointed a gun at Thomas.

"Give me your money and your jewelry! NOW!" The mugger demanded.

Thomas raised his hands in the air while Bruce clung to his mother in fear while Martha held her son protectively.

"Please," Thomas implored. "Just... calm down. I'll give you whatever you want. Please just.. just put the gun down. You're scaring my family."

"I don't give a shit about your family!" The man yelled, loading his gun and aiming straight at Thomas's chest. "Just give me your valuables."

"Okay.. okay.. here," Thomas slowly took out his wallet but the mugger grabbed it the second Thomas brought it in it front of him. "Okay.. there. You have your money. Now you can just.. walk away."

The man then pointed his gun at Martha. "Jewelry, too, lady." The mugger took a threatening step forward but Thomas instinctively stepped in front of his wife and the mugger, taking it as an attack, shot Thomas. He fell with a thud.

"NOO! Thomas!"

"Daddy!"

Martha stepped forward to try to save her husband but before she could, the mugger shot her and she fell over her husband's body with her pearls falling to the ground. Bruce was petrified and could only watch with tears streaming down his face as the mugger aimed the gun at Bruce. But before he could pull the trigger, the mugger heard sirens approaching.

"Damn! Someone called the police." He muttered. The mugger took one last look at the boy before running away into the darkness of the rainy night. Bruce watched the man leave before slowly looking down to see the bloodied bodies of his dead parents. The 8 year old orphan collapsed to his knees and cried over his parents' bodies. Bruce looked up for a moment and saw a red eyed bat staring at him from a rooftop. The bat screeched before spreading its wings and flying away into the night.


	5. Chapter 4: The Promise

Chapter 4: The Promise

"2 years.. It's been two years since they died Alfred." Said a 10-year old Bruce. Standing at 5' ft tall, and with depressing sadness in his blue eyes. Bruce was wearing a black hooded leather jacket, with a plain black t-shirt and dark blue jeans with black combat boots.

"I know sir." Said a balding 6 ft Alfred, standing behind him in his standard tuxedo, white dress shirt, black vest with black pants and formal dress shoes. Currently, Bruce and Alfred were standing in the rain outside of Wayne manor staring at the shared grave of Thomas and Martha Wayne, Bruce's deceased parents.

"Today's the day they died. Today's the day they were _murdered_._"_ Bruce let out with noticeable pain and hatred in his voice. With his hands in his pockets, Bruce stared darkly at his parents grave. Recalling every single detail of that night, remembering the blood that was all over his hands. Their cold lifeless eyes. The resounding echo of the bullet as it took his parents' life. The impact their dying bodies made when hit the wet ground. Just before Bruce could recede to the dark place in his mind, Bruce was startled by a sudden hug from his adoptive father and guardian, whom he didn't even notice move in front of him.

"I know it hurts Bruce. I miss them too. But you're not alone." Alfred said. Releasing the boy, Alfred looked into Bruce's eyes, blue-to-blue, and said, "I'm here for you."

Bruce stared coldly at Alfred before asking, "When are my French and Portugese lessons supposed to begin, Alfred?"

Alfred sighed before rising off his knees and replying, "French at 5:00 and Portugese at 7:00, sir. Also Mr. Kagashi is here for your Aikido lesson in a few hours." After delivering the news, Alfred started to walk back to the mansion but after walking a few steps, Bruce, without turning around, spoke up and said, "Alfred."

"Yes sir?"

Bruce smiled a small smile and said, "Thank you."

Smiling at the boy, Alfred turned back towards the mansion and continued on his way. Bruce stared at his parents graves for a moment before turning around, shutting his eyes and walking towards his parents' mansion. After entering the mansion, Bruce turned his face to a large picture of his father, his mother and him with smiles on their faces over the fireplace. Bruce looked down with a sad look in his eye before turning his eyes to two large doors and opening them, revealing an unbelievably huge study, with books on bookcases over 10ft tall. Bruce walked inside, sat down on a desk, which already had piles of books around him, ranging from biology to psychology, and grabbed a book, opened it and started reading.

* * *

Elsewhere in Gotham City, in the Gotham City Police Department, Officer James Gordon and Arnold Flass received a case from Commissioner Gillian Loeb.

"Gordon, Flass," said the Commissioner. "We get a case for you. Homicide." He handed the file to Flash, who opened it up, revealing pictures of a mangled body, missing an arm and a foot. "We found him near Solomon Wayne's Courthouse. His body was dumped in a garbage can."

"What time?" Gordon asked.

"Midnight. We got no ID on the body yet. But for now, investigate it. This is the third mangled body this week. I want this psychopath found and I want his ass in Blackgate."

"No prob Commish. We got this." Said a confident Flass.

After exiting the room, Gordon and his "partner" rode to the courthouse where they examined the crime scene. Gordon looked around and his eye fell on a broken beer bottle with blood on it.

"Looks like our victim didn't go down without a fight. You find anything Flass?"

"Yeah. Check this out." Flass held up a wet piece of paper with what looked to be ink on it. "Thinking what I'm thinking Jimbo?"

"Doubt it. And do me a favor.. Don't call me-"

Before he can finish, Flass cut him off. "Let's get this back to GCPD Jimbo. We'll have Nygma take a look at it."

Sighing in annoyance, Gordon decided to let it go. "Who's Nygma?"

"The most brilliantly annoying pain-in-the-ass you'll ever meet."

Gordon rolled his eyes and thought,_ "I sincerely doubt it."_

* * *

Back at Wayne Manor, a tired and frustrated Bruce is getting continuously thrown to the ground by his Aikido teacher, Aoshii Kagashi.

"No, Bruce! You must learn to take the fall properly. Do not fall flat on your back and keep your legs from crossing like that!"

Bruce panted before scrunching his eyebrows in concentration, closing his eyes and visualizing how to take a fall properly, the way his teacher showed him. Bruce then opened his eyes, his face and posture radiating with determination before attacking his teacher again for the umpteenth time. Kagashi throw Bruce over his shoulder and this time, Bruce managed to get that fall down flawlessly, taking the fall like a true professional.

"Good Bruce!" The teacher exclaimed joyfully. "Just like that!"

Bruce simply stood up, looked at his teacher stoically and nodded with appreciation. Inside Wayne Manor, Alfred watched sadly as Bruce continued to put his body and mind through his "personal trials". Alfred sighed before leaving the window and proceeding to resume his duties.

* * *

"So what's it say Ed?" Flass asked, back at GCPD.

"Well it's definitely related to our guy but... riddle me this!" The forensic expert excitefully challenged. "Sharp projectiles at me fly, to try and pierce my dark red eye, and while my number skills are fine, I place twelve between five and nine? What am I?"

"Goddamnit Ed," Flass started. "We don't have time for this bullsh-"

"A dartboard." Gordon answered. "Our victim was a target."

Nygma turned his attention to the new detective. "And.. who might you be?"

Gordon held his hand and replied, "James. James Gordon."

"But you can call him Jimbo." Flass chimed.

Nygma raised his brow before chuckling at Gordon's obvious annoyance at his "nickname" and then taking his hand. "James.. well it's pleasure. And yes, you are quite correct. I was only able to gather one name from the list and the target is a girl named Barbara Kean."

Gordon's eyes widened before he grabbed Nygma's closer and brought him close to his face. "Are you sure?!"

Nygma looked at James furiously before yelling at him, "Unhand me you animalistic Neanderthal!"

Gordon got angerier for a minute before calming down and letting Nygma go. After fixing himself up, Nygma answered Gordon's previous question.

"Yes, I am never wrong."

Eager to leave the presence of the man, Flass cut into the conversation. "Alrightie thanks Ed. Seeya later." With that, Flass dragged Gordon out of GCPD.

"... Hmph. Interesting."

In the police car, Gordon immediately lighted the signal and sped off towards his apartment.

"Yeesh, Jimbo. I thought you were gonna kill Nygma. Not that I'd lose any sleep over it. But what's your game in this? You know that broad?"

"Yeah." Gordon replied. "She's my girlfriend."

"Ah... Is she hot?"

Arriving shortly at his apartment complex, Gordon stepped out of the car with his gun loaded and rushed into the building with Flass walking casually behind. Gordon ran up to his door to find it on the ground. Pointing his gun forward, Gordon walked inside cautiously aiming his gun at all all directions before proceeding further inside to find his place trashed and a note on the refrigerator. It read:

"_Hello detective. You may know me as the liberator that has been freeing the trapped and sinful souls from their pathetic, sad lives. But you can call me Mr. Z. I have your lady friend and if you have any love for her at all, be at the abandoned hotel in Park Row at 10 o' clock. Any sooner and I'll stick my cold sharp blade into her beautiful young warm skin."_

Gordon punched his refrigerator in a fit of rage. Just at that moment, Flass finally made an entrance.

"What's up Jimbo?"

* * *

Back at Wayne Manor, Bruce was once again engaged in his studies when the manor's doorbell rang. Alfred stopped his dusting and proceeding to get it with Bruce not even moving, so absorbed in his activities that he didn't even hear it.

Opening the door, Alfred was greeted with a friendly face. A tall, slightly gray haired black man stood at the door with a sharp smile on his face.

"Alfred," the man said in greeting.

"Lucius," Alfred replied with a smile. They exchanged a friendly hug before Alfred invited Lucius inside. Following Alfred to the study, Lucius was greeted to a focused Bruce sitting on the floor reading a book on chemistry near the fireplace with a cup of cold tea and untouched biscuits beside him.

"He's been sitting there for almost 3 hours." Alfred remarked.

"Bruce," Lucius addressed. Seeing that he got his attention, Lucius walked forward with a smile and his hand out. Standing up, Bruce politely shook his hand before sitting down in his chair.

"Mr. Fox? What are you doing here?" Bruce inquired.

"No need to be polite Bruce. Call me Lucius from now on." Fox insisted.

"Alright Mr. F- er, Lucius. What can I do for you?"

"Well, actually, I wanted to discuss something with Alfred but I just wanted to see how you were doing."

"Well," Bruce replied. "I'm quite fine, as can be seen."

Lucius looked around the room, seeing books on various subjects, some of them extremely advanced subjects, such as forensics science and physics, before his eyes finally rested on the large picture of young Bruce and his parents.

"_Far too advanced for a 10 year old boy." _Lucius thought solemnly.

"Look Bruce," Lucius started. "May I offer some friendly advice?"

"I suppose." Bruce replied cautiously.

Lucius knelt down to Bruce's sitting level and put his hands on his shoulder, much like Alfred does when he attempts to console him.

"I know it's hard.. being without them. But Bruce, they would want you to be happy. They wouldn't want you to be putting yourself through these things. They'd want you to make friends, go to school, have a life. Don't let what their unfortunate tragedy keep you down forever. That's not what they would want."

Bruce looked down for a moment, as if considering Lucius's words before raising his head with a look of bitter anguish and rage. "Well they're dead now, aren't they?!" Was Bruce's angry retort. Bruce then swatted Fox's arms off and stood up suddenly, knocking the tea on the carpet.

"Look **Mr. Fox**, I can't consider my parent's wishes simply because they cannot wish them. If you haven't noticed, they aren't here with us. So do me a favor and _piss off._"

"Bruce!" Alfred admonished.

Lucius raised a hand, before finally speaking. "...Alfred it's quite alright. Forgive me Bruce. What I said was out of line."

With that, Alfred decided to butt in, "Lucius. Can you give Bruce and I a moment?"

Lucius nodded and proceeded to walk out but as Alfred and Lucius crossed paths, Lucius whispered in Alfred's ear. "Don't be too hard on him, old friend." With that, Lucius exited the room, leaving the two alone.

"What in God's name is wrong with you? Speaking to Lucius like that?"

"Me? How about him?" Came Bruce's response. "Where does he get off talking about what my parents would want? Treating me like some broken child?"

"Well, he happens to be right. Your parents would never approve of you wasting your time in this house reading God knows what, getting yourself thrown to the ground like a ragdoll."

"You know what Alfred? Screw you." With that, Bruce stormed out of the mansion, running out into the night.

"Bruce?! Bruce! Come back! BRUCE!"

Bruce just ran. He didn't care where he was going. He didn't care what happened to him. He just needed to run. That's all he knew. The only thing that kept conjuring in Bruce's mind was his mother and father. Their dead bodies, their blood, their lifeless eyes. He remembers every single gross, gory, dark detail. He remembers... and he'll never forget. He can't forget. The scar will always be there. Nothing could heal it. Nothing could dull it, not even death itself. And yet, he continued to run. He ran and ran until he finally collapsed in an alleyway.

"Well, well, well," A deep voice rang out. "What do we have here?"

Bruce raised his head to see two big burly looking, homeless guys staring down at him dangerously.

"Looks like we got us a lost little lamb." Said the second man. "Are you lost little lamb?"

No response.

"I think he is, Johnny. Why don't we... help him out?" Said the first man.

"Yeah." Johnny replied enthusiastically. "Let's help him."

The first man reached for Bruce, but when his arm got close, Bruce grabbed it roughly and twisted the man's wrist, tearing and incapacitating it. Seeing this, Johnny stepped forward aggressively and swung his arm towards Bruce's head. Staying calm, Bruce simply sidestepped away from it while keeping his hand up to block. After succeeding in doing so, Bruce then delivered a roundhouse kick to the man's knee, dislocating his knee. Bruce then finished him with a jumping reverse spin kick to the temple, causing the man to fall to the side and hit his other temple on a steel pipe, effectively knocking him out. Johnny then grabbed Bruce from behind in a tight grip. The man then lifted Bruce up, but Bruce still managed to swing his back and deliver a swift kick to Johnny's little Johns. Johnny quickly released the boy and collapsed on his knees, while Bruce decided to take advantage of this opportunity and clap his hands on the man's ears, disorientating him. While the man shut his eyes from the pain and grabbed his ears, Bruce then walked around behind Johnny and put him in a chokehold, holding him in it until the man finally fell unconscious and Bruce released him. After the confrontation ended, Bruce continued to do what he was doing at the beginning of it - smile viciously. Bruce heard someone coming and hid behind a dumpster. Three men came into the alleyway with one man, a big one at that, carrying a squirming person with a pillowcase tied around their upper body so they couldn't escape. The three men saw the two unconscious hobos laying on the ground. The man in the front, apparently the leader, motioned the man on his left, the one who wasn't carrying the person, reached into his jacket and pulled out a gun. Bruce narrowed his eyes and scowled. The man started walking a few steps, getting closer and closer to the dumpster Bruce was hiding behind but before he could discover the boy, all three of the men's attention were directed to the person on the big man's shoulder trying to scream at the top of their lungs, but only managed to get out muffled loud sounds.

"We don't have time for this. We have to things to do." The leader said.

"Right boss." The man with the gun replied. Stowing the gun away back in his jacket, the man walked away from the dumpster, rejoining the other two men and their hostage.

"Alright, you simpletons, listen up," The leader started. "This is an important job and we're getting paid alot to get it done so DON'T screw it up. Bolo, did you get the explosives?"

"Sure Mistah Z," the big man, known as 'Bolo', replied. "It was pretty hard to get 'em short notice but I managed to get it done. It's a good thing you set the appointment for 10 or otherwise we may not have had time to set em all."

"Good," 'Mistah Z' replied. "Get them all set up as soon as possible. When James Gordon gets here, we'll blow him and his girlfriend straight to the lowest regions of Hell."

Upon hearing Gordon's name, Bruce's eyes widened. The two goons nodded at Mistah Z's words before walking inside the abandoned building they picked out. Mistah Z lingered a little longer, looking at the alleyway suspiciously before finally resigning into the building.

Bruce narrowed his eyes at the information he had just acquired, with only one thought going through his head: Gordon. Bruce still remembered his first meeting with the detective:

_After witnessing the death of his parents, 8 year old Bruce Wayne rode in the backseat of a cop car towards the GCPD. Bruce stayed silent, unwilling to speak or respond to conversation. All he could do was ignore his 'chaffeur's' discussion. _

_"Yes sir. 8 year olds. Name? Bruce Wayne sir. Yes sir. Understood sir. Gordon out."_

_Officer James Gordon stopped at a red light, sighing to himself at seeing the distraught boy behind him. Gordon decided to stay quiet, knowing that the boy would probably not wanna hear anything he had to stay to him at the moment. Arriving at the police station minutes later, Gordon opened Bruce's door but the boy simply sat there, as if dead. Gordon reached towards the boy but Bruce retreated away from it, still shaken from his experience. _

_"Bruce.. I need you to come out now." Gordon said softly._

_Bruce looked at him for a moment and when he did, Gordon saw the emptiness in Bruce's eyes, almost as if his soul was ripped out of him. Gordon slowly offered his hand to Bruce. Bruce looked at it as if it was an alien object before taking it, exiting the car and allowing Gordon to lead him inside the police building. Gordon led Bruce to the Captain's office. Gordon sat Bruce down on a chair and knelt before him. Gordon simply stared into his eyes, almost as if to let him know he understood. That he cared. Bruce couldn't hold it in. He simply broke down and allowed Gordon to embrace him. That made Gordon the first person to embrace after the death of his parents._

_"Why officer?" Bruce said between sobs. "Why?"_

_"I don't know son." Gordon then released Bruce, holding his shoulders and looking into his teary eyes. "But I promise you. I WILL find him and your parents WILL receive justice."_

_The moment was interrupted by the office door opening, revealing a tall man with silver hair, grey eyes and a captain's uniform. Despite his looks, the man gave Bruce a feeling like... he couldn't be trusted. Not like Gordon. _

_"Captain Loeb." Gordon respectfully addressed. Behind Loeb was the Waynes' butler, Alfred Pennyworth. Overjoyed to see a familiar face, Bruce jumped out of his chair and ran up to him, embracing him tightly. Alfred was happy to see him as well, hugging the boy close. Alfred then looked up towards Gordon before expressing his gratitude. "Thank you for looking after him."_

_"Thank you sir..." Bruce quietly said._

_"Jim. Call me Jim, son."_

Bruce narrowed his eyes before examining his surroundings. He eventually spotted a fire escape but it was out of his reach. Bruce stood up, jumping up onto the side of the dumpster, propelling himself onto the lowest bar of the ladder. Bruce let out a breath, before forcing himself up, climbing the ladder until he was able to near the window, open the window and infiltrate into the building.

* * *

Gordon, in his patrol car, raced to the destination listed in the letter along with his 'partner'. After having arrived, Gordon got out of the car with his gun drawn along with Flass who seemed eager to shoot somebody. The two rushed up the stairs leading to the building's door, before kicking it in, stepping inside and quickly pointed their guns to both the left and the right. The building inside seemed quite old and dusty, the sight obviously telling the cops that no has taken up residence here in awhile. Gordon took note of the fact that stairway leading upstairs was destroyed.

"Let's go." Gordon led the charge downstairs to the basement. As the men tredded downstairs, they saw Barbara sitting the middle of the room with a walkie talkie between her legs. "Barbara!" Gordon rushed towards his girlfriend and proceeded to untie her.

"Tra.. trap!" But Barbara was too late, as no sooner did he free his girlfriend, did he find himself with his hands in the air with his gun hanging off his index finger due to three men walking out of the shadows with their shotguns.

"Don Falcone will be pleased, Detective Gordon." Said Mr. Z.

"Who the hell are you?!" Gordon demanded.

"My name is of no importance to you. Our acquaintance will not last very long." The man walking forward before grabbing Gordon's revolver off of his finger. He then shoved the barrel in the cop's face. "Let's go boys." Mr. Z directed. The men started walking up the stairs leading upstairs, before shutting and locking the door behind him. Gordon ran up and tried to bust the door down, but door was too tough.

"Damn!" Gordon slammed his fist on the wall in frustration.

On the other side of the door, the men smiled and cackled to themselves on account of their achievement.

"Alright, boss, so what now?" Asked the henchmen.

Bruce was currently hiding behind the reception's desk with his hood over his head, and his attention rapt on what the men were talking about.

"Once we're clear, we'll blow 'em straight to Hell!" Mr. Z then took out the detonator. "Let's move."

After the men left, Bruce quickly raced to the door. He then unlocked it, opening it swiftly.

"Hey! Gordon!"

Gordon looked up to see the source of the voice but he saw no one there. Taking note of the open door, he urged everyone up the stairs and out the side door. The group ran across the street and a few moments later did the building burst into flames. Gordon looked on with a sense of both relief and anger. Bruce looked on from a nearby fire escape with a feeling of relief washing over him. Gordon quickly called the fire department and within the hour the fire was contained.

Bruce tredded back to his mansion, his hands in his pockets. He walked to the Wayne Courtyard, before eventually ending up in front his parents graves once again. Bruce fell to his knees, his head bowed.

"I helped someone today... probably saved their lives. I was so mad earlier.. probably foolish to run out the way I did. I'm not really sure. But it helped me remember... doing this brought it all back..."

_An 8 year old Bruce sat in his father's study, staring depressingly at the huge picture of him and his parents over the fireplace. He could only recall the terrible event that took place just a few days ago. The poor child hasn't eaten all day. His eyes were red from that tears that have been constantly flooding from them. Bags were began to form under his eyes due to the fact that he hadn't slept the entire night. Bruce slowly ascended from the chair before walking to his father's desk. He remembered sneaking out of his bedroom one time when he was little and peeking into his father's study, only to see him pull out a small pistol from his drawer. He aimed it around for a few seconds before putting it back in the drawer and locking it with a key which he hid inside his chair cushion. Bruce reached into the cushion and pulled out the key, using it to unlock the drawer. Bruce pulled out the gun, taking a bullet and loading up, doing it the way he once saw his father load it about a year ago. Bruce sat down on the chair, contemplating his decision._

"If I die.. I can be with my mommy and daddy again... if I die, then it won't hurt anymore..."

_The traumatized boy raised his the gun, before pointing into his chest where his heart lie._

_Bruce closed his eyes, slowly pulling back the trigger. Just before the bullet could lodge in place, a red eyed, red winged bat crashed through the large windows and flew towards Bruce. Before he could even react, the winged creature scratched his hands with its clawed feet and causing Bruce to drop the gun. Grasping his hand, Bruce could only look on as the bat flew around for a few seconds before landing on the desk in front of him. The bat screeched at him fiercely, almost as if it was admonishing him for attempting to take his life. The bat then spread its wings and flew back out the window into the cold dark night from which it had come. Bruce eyes became solemn and his mind became clear. He understood what it would take now. Why he had to live. What he had to do. _

_"Master Bruce, I heard- what in God's name happened here? Is that a gun?! Master Bruce?! Master Bruce!" His voice became fainter as Bruce blacked out, his sense of hunger overtaking him._

He didn't even need a shot for the scratch. The bite the bat gave him the first time rendered him immune to its infection. Bruce, still on his knees, raised his head, tears flowing.

"Forgive me, mother... father... I succumbed to weakness. I feared the pain. Not anymore. No more. I'll never run away again. I'll train hard and change everything. Never again will a little boy wish for death because his parents were taken away from him. Never again will I allow a gun to destroy this family. I swear to you both... I will bring Gotham back. I will uphold the ideals you sought to establish and I will eradicate the crime that robbed you from me. Never again will I allow fear to prevent me from doing what is right. I promise you this... I will protect Gotham City."

The night sky started to deliver rain, and lightning struck; almost as if the Heavens itself were telling the criminals of Gotham to beware.


	6. Chapter 5: A Cowardly Lot

Chapter 5: A Cowardly Lot

"_Six years... it's been six years since I've seen this dying city."_ James Gordon, relieved soldier from the US army, thought as he looked out his train window. "_After being enlisted to return to the army, I had Barbara go to Pennsylvania and stay with her folks for awhile. Staying in Gotham by herself is not ideal. Not after what happened that day." _Gordon looked about the train. The sight of the people depressed him. They looked decadent, like shadowy vultures and diseased rats feeding off the scraps and meat off dying creatures. Gordon sighed before looking back out the window. "_It makes me feel a bit better that Barb's flying in but still... I can't help but wonder why I ever came back to this Hell? Is there any hope for this city anymore?"  
_

* * *

"More water sir?" The flight attendant asked.

"Yes, thank you." Replied a 25 year old Bruce Wayne. His hair had become longer, slicked back with a few strands falling over his face, his face itself more defined and his eyes more fierce and piercing. Cold, calculating, with true emotions hidden beneath their blue hue, resting within his wounded soul.

The attendant smiled at the handsome man before pouring him some water. After she left, Bruce turned his attention back to the view on Gotham City. His home.

"_13 years since I've seen this place. I've spent all that time amassing the necessary skills and knowledge to combat the crime so prevalent in this city. Corruption... Greed... Power... are all the elements tearing apart this once proud city. Now it's nothing more than a breeding ground for low-life thugs and murderers. No more. No... more."_

The plane soon landed, and not a minute did Bruce exit the plane were reporters and cameras all over him, asking questions, taking pictures and basically attempting to capture the story of the year - the return of Bruce Wayne. Bruce paid the media no mind, and simply attempted to whisk past them but a particular blond haired reporter stepped in front of him and stuck a microphone in his face, determined to get an interview.

"Mr. Wayne, how does it feel to be back in Gotham after a decade and a half?" Bruce narrowed his eyes slightly. She was young, rash, and quite attractive. Seems like the type who'd be willing to get a story even if it meant wearing a bulletproof vest.

Deciding to keep it short and sweet, Bruce quickly replied, "Well, miss, it feels good to reunite with my city and its people. I hope my being back can bring a positive change in Gotham's general atmosphere." With that, Bruce gave a quick smile before walking off. Bruce then bumped into a brown haired woman talking on a phone. The impact caused the phone to fall out of her hand, but just before it could touch the ground Bruce instinctively caught it.

"I'm sorry ma'am." He apologized, handing her her phone.

"No, no," She politely dismissed. "I wasn't paying attention." She then waved her phone. "Thanks."

Bruce smiled and nodded before walking off.

The woman then put the phone back to her ear.

"Honey? Yeah, I'm fine. The flight was good. Oh, and guess what? I just ran into Bruce Wayne. Yeah, he's back. Mm-hm. Okay. See you soon. Love you too Jim. Bye."

The woman then passed the reporter, whom was now turned back to the camera. "Well there it was, folks! Gotham's prodigal son has returned! We'll keep you posted on Gotham's wealthiest and best looking here on channel 5! Tom?"

"Thank you Vicki. On the more judicial side of things, Gotham's Brown Bull, Harvey Dent, has won another case in court against Ricky Droyles. Droyles was convicted of entering a family's apartment at nighttime and murdering them, including their 5-month year old boy Aaron, in their sleep with an ax. Here is some footage of the prosecution":

A brown haired, brown-eyed, sharply dressed Harvey Dent approached the bench, flipping a quarter with his right hand. He had a smug smile on his face, his obvious confidence in his persuasion skills shining through in his body language.

"So Mr. Droyle," Harvey started. "You're telling the jury, and all of us, that what you did was not premeditative?"

"That's correct." The man replied in a polite manner.

"I see. Well, then can you tell me why the police found text messages sent from your phone to their 15 year old girl telling her that you want to, quote, 'Rip her chest open and eat her heart'."

The jury gasped while the man's eye simply twitched. "We have a few of the mother's friends whom have seen you at some of the same places she was at. Father has received 'weird' calls at his office, that have all been traced back to you. You can't deny the evidence. You're looking at 20 years my friend."

The man's face contorted into one of extreme fury. The next second had the man get up and attempt to attack Dent but the security guards managed to pin him down while Harvey looked on coolly with his hand in his pocket and his other flipping his coin.

Gordon whistled in an impressed manner as he watched Dents prosecute the suspect through the window of a TV shop. "_Not bad, Mr. Dent. Maybe there's hope for this damned city after all."_

As Gordon walked through the streets of Gotham however, this seemed quite the contrary. The city was a mess. Grafiti, rundown homes, robbed shops, and a homeless guy living in a dumpster. Gordon sighed, as he continued on his way to the Gotham City Police Department.

A limo drove up to the huge building known as Wayne Manor, stopping right at the stairs. Bruce exited the car, graciously paying the driver, thanking him politely and walking up the stairs to his home. When he got to the top, he saw his butler, father figure and longtime friend, Alfred Jerald Pennyworth waiting for him.

"Alfred." Bruce greeted.

"Master Bruce. Welcome home, sir." He greeted as he opened the doors.

Bruce walked inside, taking note of how little everything has changed, except Alfred. The man himself was showing signs of aging. He was a bit more bald then when he had last seen him, and he had a gray hair in his mustache. Bruce also took note of how unbelievably clean the mansion was. "I've seen you've been keeping busy Alfred." Bruce teased.

"Quite. My broom and I have had many wonderful adventures together."

Bruce chuckled at Alfred's sarcasm. Some things never change. Alfred, with Bruce's luggage, took up to the master bedroom.

"Are you comfortable with taking residence in this room, sir?"

Bruce looked around the his parents' old room, before spying a picture of all them in a frame on their dresser. Bruce walked up to it, picking the picture frame and examining the picture itself. The picture was old, as it was it taken when Bruce was a baby boy and it showed him being held by his mother and his father, whom had on their face a smile that could light up the moon. Bruce placed the frame back on the dresser face-down.

"Yes..." He slowly replied. "This room will do fine."

* * *

"James Gordon, it's nice to have you back on the force, son." Commissioner Gillian Loeb addressed. His appearance remained relatively unchanged, his smile still reminding Gordon of a fox.

"Good to be back sir." Gordon respectfully replied.

"We here at Gotham appreciate your service and hope you give us your best efforts."

"Don't worry sir. You'll get my best work, no doubt."

"Good, good. Now, let me introduce you to your new partner." A slightly pudgy man with a beard and green eyes walked in and took a seat. "Detective Gordon meet Detective Harvey Bullock."

"Nice to meet ya." The man greeted, holding out his hand towards Gordon.

Gordon shook it. "Likewise."

Gordon eventually left the GCPD building and headed to his wife's apartment. Ringing the doorbell, the door opened to reveal a beautiful woman, Barbara Kean.

"Barbara.." Gordon smiled as he walked in and hugged his wife of 10 years.

"Welcome home, detective." Barbara let out sultrily.

The two giggled before Barbara pulled him inside and Gordon shut the door behind him.

* * *

"_Seventy-nine... eighty... eighty-one... eight-two..."_ Bruce mentally counted his one-handed push ups off while watching Harvey Dent's work on TV. Bruce finished up, before grabbing a towel to wipe himself off.

"Mr. Dent has made quite a name for yourself in your absence, sir." Alfred addressed as he handed him a bottle of water.

"Apparently so." He then drank a bit. "I haven't seen Harvey in awhile. I might try to catch up with him later."

"What will be your first order of business now that you're back?"

"I don't know. What do billionaires usually do when they return after years aboard?"

"Well, some might throw extravagant parties to butter up the higher class, complete with music, food and a dirty floor that will take the butler all night to mop."

Bruce smirked a little at that last part. "Parties, Alfred? I don't have time for such things."

"Well, sir, if you really want to become this other person who battles the underworld, then an alternate life may just be necessary. No one ever suspects a playboy."

"A playboy, huh? Alright, Alfred. Set it up." Bruce then grabbed his jacket.

"Where are you going, Master Bruce?"

"It's time for me to get... reacquainted."

Bruce left his house with a with two sunflowers in his hand before walking out to his parents graves. He laid his flowers on the ground, paying his respects. The feeling was still there. The rage, the anger. The memory was still fresh, clawing at him like a damaged nerve. Bruce exhaled before he got up and headed to his car, his black Ferrari. He drove to the worst part of Southeast Gotham, one of the most degraded parts of the City. In his car, Bruce put on contacts that changed his eye color to white. He then applied makeup to his face that made it seem wrinkly. He placed a guard in his teeth that made it seem yellow. He put on gloves, a long coat, a bowler's hat and metal cane. Bruce then got into character and began observing his down trodden hometown. What met the eye did not make him happy.

He saw drug dealers on each corner selling drugs to what seemed to be teenagers. Kids, in Bruce's book. He saw prostitutes walking around, drug addicts and drunks wandering the street. Gangsters were leering at every potential victim, rats were seen racing across the street, and pollution dominated the atmosphere. Bruce narrowed his eyes. This city was the exact antithesis of a Utopia. The elements have stripped away its honorable, virtuous power and reduced it to nothing more than a wasteland, a filthy former shell of its once glorious self.

"Hey old dude..." A gangster ruled up to him. He was drunk, and was quite big. He was wobbling ever so slightly, giving off amazing scents of bad breath. An easy opponent, but staying in character was crucial unless necessities dictate otherwise. "Ya seem kinda lost... maybe we should give ya a ride home." The attempted to grab Bruce, but he merely pressed the end of his cane into the man's advancing foot and causing him to trip and fall face-first on the ground. The man got angry. Alcohol does that. He got up and pulled out a shiv and attempted to slash at Bruce's jugular vein. He simply shifted his body, before grabbing the man's wrist with his hand. He twisted it, before using his cane to press down on the back of the man's knee, causing him to fall on it. Bruce then spun on his heels and delivered a strike with his cane to the back of the man's neck, knocking him out. This, however, had the effect of attracting the attention of fellow, drugged and drunk gang-bangers.

"_A__ggressive. Blood-thirsty. This the type of scum that took them away from me." _Anger boiled in his blood, rage built up within his bones as the criminals closed in. No fear. No hesitation. Murder and blood, being the primary thoughts. Bruce shut his eyes. "_They have souls... hearts… __Justice.. not vengeance… JUSTICE… NOT… vengeance..." _He repeated this thought in his head several times before opening his eyes just in time to see a gangster throw a punch to his face. Bruce caught it, before his face contorted into an animalistic smile. These men won't last a second.

* * *

Gordon, in his new office at GCPD, turned his attention to his door being opened and a familiar face walking through it. A tall, bulky blond man with black eyes and a smug expression.

"Long time no see, Jimbo." Flass greeted.

Gordon was not too enthusiastic about his presence. "Flass."

"Lieutenant Flass actually. I got bumped up while you were away."

"Congratulations." He said evenly.

The two men were interrupted by the entrance of Gordon's new partner, Harvey Bullock. "Hey, Lieutenant Flass."

"Harvey! Still up for 'poker' tonight?"

"Sure, the usual a place at 8?"

"See ya there. Later, Jimbo." With that, Flass exited the office.

"I didn't know you and Flass hung out, Harvey."

"Yeah, me and Flass go way back."

"_I know exactly what that means." _A dejected Gordon thought. "Anyway, did you want something?"

"Yeah, we got a suspect over on 5th who was connected to the kidnapping of a little girl. Cap'n wants us to go check it out."

Gordon got up, grabbed his gun and coat. "Alright, let's go."

The two cops headed over to the suspect's apartment, and checked out his belongings. Gordon sifted through the closets, searching through the man's coat pockets and shoes.

"So, Jim," Harvey began. "I heard around the department that you were some soldier boy a few months before coming back to the force, that right?"

Gordon pushed his glasses back into place. "Yeah. My father enlisted as well. I was just following his footsteps, that's all." Gordon checked between the couch cushions before pulling out a plastic bag filled with pills. "Got something."

Walking up to Gordon, Bullock whistled at the amount of pills in the bag. "Damn, what was this guy takin'?"

"Don't know but it seems like some kind of narcotic. Probably was an addict judging from how many pills were in here. What's this?" Gordon pulled out a small piece of paper that had been crumbled up and threw inside. Unrolling the paper, it was revealed to be in Latin.

"What's this, some kinda ancient scroll?" Harvey questioned.

"No, I don't think so. We'll go back to the department and have Forensics check out, let 'em identify the meaning."

* * *

"Well, if I may say sir, you look quite fetching."

A handsomely dressed Bruce Wayne stood in front of a mirror as he finished adjusting his tux for the party tonight. "They didn't fear me, Alfred. Something in them kept coming at me brazenly. Even as I struck them down, one by one, they got up and kept on attacking. Like I wasn't even a threat."

Alfred walked up to him and began fixing up his tie. "Well, I don't suppose acting as a decrepit old man would strike a lot of fear into many people. The street thugs are will be much harder to scare than that, I imagine."

"Criminals are a cowardly and superstitious lot, Alfred." After finishing his tie. the two began to walk toward the main hall where the party was being held. "I need something more than a human being. Something terrible. Black. Something.. something... only seen in nature. A monstrous figure. A symbol."

"I'll have no doubt you'll find it sir. But in the event that you don't, we always have the Nature Handbook in the study."

Bruce gave Alfred a smile for his mirth. Only he could elicit a true smile out of him. His impact in his life gave him the rightful ability to do so. Alfred opened the main doors, revealing a myriad of fancy dressed men and women in fine tuxes and dresses, respectively. Elegance, beauty and boredom was in the air. Bruce had only mingled with a few high class socialites, danced with innumerous beautiful women, and already he wanted to go back out and fight those gangsters all over again. Sighing him to himself, Bruce took a sip of his ginger ale, cleverly being used in place of champagne, while laughing along to some dull story an old guy found apparently 'interesting' and 'funny'. The only thoughts going through Bruce's head was that we needed to get this guy a brand new dictionary. Bruce's attention shifted to behind him when he felt someone tap his shoulder. His eyes landed on two gorgeous young ladies in fancy dresses, seemingly eager to dance. The first one pulled his arm, leading him to the dance floor. Bruce smiled politely as he danced along, grateful for exiting that conversation but still extremely bored out of his mind. Bruce was surprised when the second girl pushed the first out of the way and grabbed ahold of his upper body, squeezing and pressing her face happily into his chest. Bruce simply rolled along with it, an exasperated expression on his and the first girl's face. After dancing with the girls, Bruce ducked out of the party, leaving Alfred with explicit instructions to tell the guests that he had other parties he had to attend. Slipping into something more comfortable, Bruce bore a black hooded jacket with some loose pants. He zipped up the jacket, deciding to head out for another nightly reconnaissance mission. As he walked through the upstairs walls, he passed the jewelry room and heard a hiss. Opening the door, Bruce was quite angered to see a woman with a hood over face carrying a bag full of valuables and in her other hand was his mother's precious necklace which she apparently got of the safe that they were kept in and was also apparently the source of the hiss. The woman reacted quickly and began running toward the open window. Bruce was quick as well, because as soon as the woman indicated what direction her body was about to move in did he start running after her and nearly caught her but she managed to jump out the window onto a nearby tree branch. Bruce wasted no time in pursuing her, jumping onto the branch just as gracefully as she did, following her downwards onto the ground. As soon as the woman's feet hit the ground did she sprint towards a nearby running car. Luckily for her, the car was empty, so she got in and floored it. Bruce saw his motorcycle and jumped on, started it, and rode after her. Bruce revved it up to full speed, eventually managing to get beside her.

"Pull over!" He commanded.

The woman merely glanced at him, and though her hood covered her face, Bruce could still see that she had a smirk on her face. Kicking up a notch, the thief adjusted gears and pressed on the acceleration, causing the car to go faster till it reached the Robert Kane Memorial Bridge. Bruce managed to get next to her once more, before bringing it close. He raised his body off the bike a bit before leaping atop the roof of the car, causing it to swerve a bit.

"Ugh! You crazy son of a bitch!" The woman yelled as she regained control of the car. As they reached the end of the bridge and entered Crime Alley, Bruce punched through the driver's window, grabbed the steering wheel and turned it roughly, causing it to collide into a streetlight. Having jumped off the car a few moments before it made impact, Bruce got up and ran to the car to find the driver's seat empty. He quickly looked around before spying the woman's fleeting figure head down an alleyway. He quickly gave chase. The woman jumped onto a fire escape and ascended toward the rooftops, with Bruce not far behind. The thief clicked her teeth in frustration at her persistent pursuer as she began jumping across the rooftops. After landing on their next rooftop, Bruce began increasing his speed. The sky began to release rain as the one attempted to escape while the other wished to apprehend. The clouds unleashed lightning, illuminating their aerial shadows as the moved from one building to the other. Bruce finally managed to catch up to his prey, and just before they jumped to their next building, he managed to snatch the pearl necklace out of her hand, but in doing so caused him to fall onto the fire escape down below. After the woman landed on the adjacent rooftop, she looked down at her fallen pursuer allowing Bruce to see her green eyes. The woman blew a kiss before running off. Bruce groaned as he slowly got onto his feet. Bruce glared at the sky for a few moments before climbing down the fire escape and trekking back to his Mansion. As he moved through the trees, Bruce stumbled as he held his arm that got hurt on the fall. He started approaching the Southeast Wing, but tripped on a root and fell. He turned onto his back and stared up at the pouring, night sky.

"_How... do I make them fear me? How do I make them afraid? God... tell me... what do I do?"_

He got onto his knees. "Tell me..." He raised his fists into the air before slamming them into the ground.

"Tell me..." Slam. "Tell me..." Slam. "Tell me..." Slam. "Tell me." Slam. "Tell me!" Slam. "Tell me!" Slam. "TELL ME!" Slam. "TELL-" The ground collapsed under his knees, sending him spiraling underground. He tumbled continuously till he landed in a puddle of water in a huge, spacious cavern. After recovering, Bruce looked around him wide-eyed. There were huge stalactites high above his head dripping with water, there was what looked to be a small lake below him and the most striking feature of the cave was the fact that there was bats... everywhere. High above him were sleeping bats, though some were flying around due to being recently disturbed. In the midst of the bats on the ceiling of the cave was a bat who seemed to be staring directly at the intruder. It screeched loudly, spreading its red wings and gazing into Bruce's soul with its piercing red eyes. And then Bruce understood. He now understood what he needed to do to make them fear him.

"I understand... I shall become a bat!"

* * *

_"Colubra."_ The analyst informed the detectives. "It means snake_. _The drugs you found were steroidal stimulants that temporarily increase stamina, awareness, increases adrenaline and most notably, increases physical strength. It increases the user's bone density and muscle mass but it is a narcotic and prolonged overuse not only causes addiction but severely undercuts one's ability to behave rationally and also steadily deteriorates one's physical and mental health."

"I've heard of this." Gordon commented. "On the street, they call it Venom."

"Yeah, the newshows in Gotham have been selling it for the past couple years." Bullock said as he lit a cigarette. "This definitely ain't something one of these yahoos pumped up. This stuff's coming from outside of Gotham."

After getting all the information they were going to get, the two went back to Gordon's office. "The only one I could think of that could be supplying this to dealers," Gordon started as he sat behind his desk. "Is Falcone. He's at the head of the drug in this city, isn't he?"

"Yeah, he is. If this stuff's as addictive as they say, then there's no reason not to think that he's knee-deep in it. But if Falcone's leading the charge, then we should probably just drop this case right now."

"What?"

A little surprised to hear his reply to that, Harvey elaborated. "Falcone runs this city. We live under his thumb. Get with the program, Jim. Ya go up against The Roman and ya don't end up coming back down."

Gordon rose from his desk slowly, calmly and relaxed. Then like cat did he grab Harvey's collar and pull him to his face. "I've lived my entire life in Hell. I refuse to live in Hell anymore. I refuse to raise a family in a city that uses its cops like a Mafia group. I'll tear every piece of crime off of Gotham's bones and I don't care who gets in my way. I'll go up to the Devil, stare right into his eyes and spit in his face if I have to. Falcone, Maroni, Loeb.. I'll take every one of 'em down if I have to. Either you help me, or stay out of my way, Bullock." Gordon then roughly pushed him away and sat back down. Harvey stood there a bit shellshocked before fixing his coat and walking out the door. Gordon simply fixed his glasses back into place.

* * *

"What a magnificent cave you've discovered sir. I must say, these bat feces add to the charm of the place." Alfred said, as he followed Bruce down his newly discovered cavern.

"This cave is right under the Southeast wing of the house. I could make entry ways from the house to here, so it would be easier to get down here." Bruce gazed at a small waterfall.

"So this will be your.. base of operations, then?"

"Yes." He then looked around, trailing his finger across the wet stalagmites. "Did you make those orders I asked you for?"

"Yes, and also requested a manifesto of the technology been developed by the R&amp;D teams of Wayne Industries. Lucius was quite curious as to the reason what you needed it for."

"What'd you tell him?" As he tied a rope around the stalagmite.

"I told him you were curious about how your company functions."

Securing the rope, Bruce leaned back before slowing repelling down the wall. Bruce examined the large pool of water below him. "_I could probably keep a submarine down there."_

"If I may, Master Bruce," Alfred started as Bruce began climbing back up. "I would advise you to actually look into taking a job at your family's company."

Bruce walked over to a large open space and looked toward the wall at the end. "_I could put a computer there." _"I doubt that the board would be too pleased about having me work there."

"I would think not, but you can't simply change the world as an alternate persona. But you can use your family's resources and wealth to help it change as Bruce Wayne." Bruce looked Alfred, contemplating his words.

The following days involved Bruce and Alfred developing the cave, setting up a $500,000 supercomputer, developing an elevator system to various parts of the mansion with a stairway hidden behind a bookcase that could be activated by flipping a button hidden inside his father's Shakespeare statue. He set up a table where he could design and build all the equipment he would need. He established a casing on a flooring above him where he would store his suit. And his suit would be what struck fear into the hearts of criminals.

"I can't make it too bulky. It'll just slow me down. Too thin and I'll be exposed to gunfire. I need the plates on the armor to be separated so I can utilize my full body movement." Bruce stated as he began drawing out the concept of his suit.

"Will Kevlar grade armor be up to your liking?"

"Kevlar will do fine, Alfred. I'll add extra padding as well. The headwear will need ears. Long enough to emphasize the image. A cape will be required too."

"Lucius says that they have been working on something that may fit your needs, sir."

"Very good, Alfred. I'll need a symbol too."

"A symbol?"

"Yes. Something that they'll all recognize me by. They'll all focus on it, diverting attention from other parts of my body. It'll complete the suit."

Then the process began. Days, and days, trial and error went into building his personal suit. The final step. And then, finally, it was complete. As Alfred was sweeping the cave, he looked up to see a figure step out of the shadows. What he saw made him drop his broom in shock. There stood in front of him a frightening monster indeed.

* * *

"Turn up on this corner!" Gordon yelled as his partner swiftly turned the corners, chasing after a speeding car with five criminals. The criminals in the back seat and passenger seat stuck their upper bodies out of the window and fired the assault rifles at the car.

"Step on it, man!" The men yelled at the driver. Gordon stuck his arm out of the window and fired his gun at their tire. One of the men threw a grenade at under their pursuer's car, blowing up the tires and sending the car spinning the air until it landed upside down. Gordon, barely conscious, looked up towards the sky to see... something... flying overhead. A huge bat-like shadow was cast over the car. The criminal in the back stuck his head out of the window to check it out.

"The hell is that?"

"What?" His fellow criminal asked. "What are ya lookin' at? What is it?"

The creature landed on their car, creating a huge dent on their roof. This sudden weight caused them to swerve and hit a church building. The men jumped out of the car, getting up with groans. They looked around but saw no one.

"Man, what the fuck was that?"

"I dunno man." One of the criminals replied in a shaky voice.

"I tell ya what you saw," Another criminal spoke up as he loaded his pistol. "One dead motherfucker. Show yerself asshole!"

As if it was a reply to this threat, the doors to the church opened slowly with a creak, beckoning and daring the men to enter. They all looked at each other, before slowly proceeding inside the building. The second they were all inside, the doors instantly shut causing the men to get slightly nervous, aiming their guns at all directions. The creature was here with them. Watching them. It narrowed its eyes. They're not scared. Not yet. But they're going to be.

"Alright, look, I don't know who you are," The braver of the criminals announced. "But when I find you, I'm gonna put a bullet in your goddamn face. I'm gonna feed you so much pain that you will want to die."

The creature couldn't help but feel amused. The stage has been set. Time for the opening act.

**"Nothing harms me..." **The men heard the deep, dark, gravelly voice as they looked around wildly, ready to fire. The next second, one of the criminals cried out in pain.

"Augh! My hand! There's something-" He couldn't finish his sentence as he was rapidly pulled upwards, disappearing into the darkness above, screaming all the while. His screams were quickly silenced.

**"But I know pain." **The next criminal to go got pulled underneath the wooden floor. The men ran to the hole, shooting inside but they saw and hit nothing. Now, they were scared. Good, the creature thought.

"Who is this guy?!"

"I don't know, man!"

**"Nothing scares me..." **A rope with a bat-shaped object attached to its end wrapped around another's criminals leg and before he could even react, he was pulled into the shadows. "God, no, please!" He screamed as he stuck fingers in the floor, trying to stop himself. The friction of the pull caused his skin to burn and blood to trail as he disappeared. This all happened in about three seconds. **"But I know fear." **The creature grabbed the second-to-last criminal by the neck and pushed him into the shadows while the other had his back turned around. When he turned around, all his friends were gone. Now, he was flat-out terrified, so much so that tears of fear started build up in his eyes. The criminal quickly began running up the stairs in a panicked frenzy, looking wildly for the monster that may have just killed every one of them.

"What.. WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU?!" He screamed at the top of his lungs.

**"I am vengeance..." **The man reached the top of the church, with multi colored glass all around him. It was raining outside with lightning shooting off every now and again. **"I am the night..." **

The man looked above him, shooting upwards but still hit nothing. The voice rang out, almost as if it was in his ear but everywhere at once. **"I am..."** The creature finally revealed itself, quickly disarming the man and grabbing his neck all in one fluid motion. He pushed his body out of the glass window, holding him up with one arm. **"The Batman!" **Lightning struck from the heavens, revealing the attire of Batman in its full glory. The man was scared stiff by the piercing red eyes, pointy ears and ridiculously dark scowl on Batman's face. Batman released the man, causing him to scream as gravity came into play. A few feet before he actually hit the ground, he was stopped by a cable attached to his ankles. The man looked above to see the creature gone and just before he passed out, all he could reiterate in his mind and lips were these stuttering words. "T-the... Ba-batman.. th-th-the... Bat... man..."


	7. Chapter 6: Kidnapped

Returning to his cave, the newly donned 'Batman' walked up to his supercomputer. Coming into the light, his suit now came into full view. His cowl was made of out of Kevlar with flexible material particularly around his eyebrows and eyes, allowing him to narrow or widen them at will. It was all black in color and consisted of two long pointy black ears with red outlining them. This concealed all but his mouth, which he kept in an imposing frown. The cowl's eyes were red, adding to the fierceness. The extent of the cowl reached down to his collarbone and held his cape in place. His cape was also black, draped around his shoulders and reached down to the his feet, spreading out slightly behind him. The end of the cape was trimmed, forming a triangular shaped scallop. His actual suit was made of Kevlar body armor, which was black with a red bat symbol and red adorning his obliques. On his hands were black leather gloves with three scallops sticking out of each glove. The scallops were also outlined with red. On the right glove was a small reinforced mini-computer. On his waist, he wore a dark silver utility belt with compartments adorned around its center, with extra equipment being hooked onto the back, hidden by his cape. The buckle had the small red bat symbol in its center. His black boots were modeled after Tactical boots, with a few modifications and a red line running down the middle. It was made of lightweight durable rubber, was made to be more flexible to allow for full extension, the bottom had a flexible sole split and was textured for different surfaces and terrain. They also were built with steel toes. Batman removed his cowl, allowing it to hang behind him like a hood. He walked up to his computer, which consisted of a huge main super sized screen with two screens about half of its size on either side of it and four computers a fourth the size of the main screen beneath those two screens. The keyboard spanned the distance of all those computers, with the site being complete with a chair right in the center of the main-frame.

"How was your first date with Gotham's roughest, Master Bruce?" Alfred offered a cup of warm herbal tea.

Bruce took a sip, before placing it down and interlocking his fingers. "Effective. The rumors will spread but people will simply dismiss me as a superstitious ghost. I'll be able to remain a mystery for a period."

"What will you do when everyone knows the Batman exists?"

Bruce smirked. "I'll use it to my advantage."

* * *

"It wasn't human, man! I swear to God, it was some kind of monster!" The criminals exclaimed as they were taken to jail in police cars. Gordon was currently sitting on the sidewalk with a medic whom was wrapping a bandage around his head while Gordon was wiping off his glasses. He turned his attention to the shaking, terrified men being taken away and he couldn't help but feel a little happy. These scum seemed almost grateful to be taken off to jail by the police. But he couldn't rest his hopes on some super monster to take care of the evils of Gotham.

"_If anything, this was probably some ticked off vigilante with an agenda against Falcone. If I find this guy, I'll have to bring him in. Simple as that..." _Gordon's thoughts trailed off as he saw Harvey being put into a ambulance. Walking over to him, Gordon inspected his partner. Harvey had a bloody wound on his temple and his forearm was purple. "Take care of him, alright?" He told the paramedic. She nodded before putting him inside the vehicle. Gordon pulled out a cigar, placed it in his mouth, and lit it up. "_The Batman, huh?"_

* * *

"Bruce, long time no see!" Mr. Harvey Dent walked up to Bruce from his seat in the restaurant Bruce asked to meet him at.

Smiling at his old friend, Bruce shook his hand before taking a seat across from him. "So, Harvey, how's life been treating you since you've became assistant district attorney?"

"Well, it's been quite fun, actually when, you know, my car is not being wired to explode."

Bruce chuckled at his somewhat dark humor. For some reason, Harvey did always seem to cross between light and dark hearted humor. "I saw your prosecution the other day. You were quite a sight."

Harvey smirked before waving his hand in dismissal. "Ah, that's nothing. That guy had it coming. Was probably on Falcone's payroll. When I read this case, it pissed me off so much that I had to refrain from punching the guy right then and there."

"He seemed kinda.. off, though, didn't he?"

"Yeah, he's been diagnosed with paranoid schizophrenia."

"And he's still going to Blackgate?"

"Well, yeah. Where else would he go?"

"What about Arkham Asylum?"

"That old run down building's been closed off for years so I doubt he'll be going there."

Bruce contemplated this for a minute before smiling at Harvey, raising his glass of water.

"Here's to justice, then."

"To justice."

"Seriously, though," Bruce started as he put down a glass. "If someone like you wanted to go after Falcone, how would you take him down?"

"Why would you want to know that?"

"Well, Harv, I plan to do something about it."

"What?"

"I want to take control of my family's company and fight fire with fire. I'll use my own money and connections to bring Gotham back. And if it's possible to do so while taking out Falcone, then I think I should know."

"Heh, you never fail to impress, Bruce. To take down The Roman, you'd need some hardcore evidence of his activities, a suicidal witness who'd be willing to testify, and a DA who'd be willing to prosecute. Unfortunately, the DA is also getting cuts from Falcone so I wouldn't bet on his cooperation."

"_I suppose we'll have to do something about that." _Bruce thought as he sipped his water.

"I hope you don't mind," Bruce started as he put his water back down. "I invited an old friend to eat with us."

"Oh?" Harvey smirked as he placed his elbow on the table and leaned in.

Bruce chuckled before holding out his hands "Easy, Harv. It's a he." Harvey slid back, slightly disappointed. "Here he is now."

Gordon gave a polite smile as he shook Bruce's hand. "Detective Gordon."

"Please, call me Jim. It's nice to see you after all these years. What have you been up to?"

"Ah, this, that," Bruce replied as he waved his hand in a dismissive manner. "You know how it is. I'd like you to meet a close friend of mine." Rising up from his seat while buttoning up his suit, Harvey held out his hand with a smile. "Harvey, this is Jim Gordon. He's a detective at GCPD. One of the good ones."

Gordon shook his hand. "Nice to meet you, Mr. Dent. I'm familiar with your work."

"Please, take a seat." Bruce invited. The men took a seat with Bruce asking to bring Gordon some water.

"So, Gordon," Harvey began. "I saw the news about those criminals that were taken off to jail and how they were muttering about someone called 'Batman'?"

"Apparently they were attacked by some demon creature the other night. It's probably just some fed up vigilante with a vendetta against crime."

"You guys gonna try and track him down?"

After taking a sip from his water, Gordon replied firmly, "No choice. He's a vigilante and I'm a cop. He's outside the law. If I catch him, I'm going to have to bring him in."

"C'mon, Detective. You're in a city where the police and criminals alike are thugs. Having an ordinary citizen help out is the most beneficial thing that could've happened. I heard from the medical reports that they sustained minor bruises and lacerations so it's not like you have someone who's just killing people as they please. You agree with me, right, Bruce?"

Bruce, having maintained silence throughout their dialogue, simple smiled as he draped his arm non-nonchalantly over his chair. "Well, I see what you're saying, Harv but c'mon, whoever this guy is, he's taking the law into his own hands and punishing those who only the police are authorized to catch. The police work should be left to the cops like Jim over here." He gave a friendly slap on Gordon's arm for emphasis with Gordon giving a light chuckle in return.

Harvey simply sighed. "Well, I still think this brings more benefits than harm. Sometimes you need to work outside the law in order to bring justice into the system. We need someone to remind us that our city doesn't belong to murderers and thieves."

"_Duly noted, Mr. Dent." _Gordon thought as he took a sip of water while Bruce made a mental note to talk to Harvey Dent later as his "Other I". Gordon's phone then started to ring. Excusing himself, Gordon got up and took the call.

"So, assistant DA," Bruce started slyly. "I didn't think you to be one to condone a vigilante."

"Well, someone's gotta clean this fucked up city and if the officials aren't gonna do it, then it's time for someone who's willing to do the job step up."

Bruce silently agreed, taking a sip of his water. "Excuse me, guys," Gordon said as he came back to the table. "I have to take off. Bruce," He held out his hand for Bruce to shake. "It was nice seeing you again. Welcome back. And Mr. Dent.." He held his hand out towards him as well.

"Just call me Harvey." Harvey smiled as he shook the man's hand. Gordon nodded with a grin before exiting the restaurant. Bruce checked his watch before rising up as well.

"Looks like I have to go, too." Collecting his jacket, Bruce bid Harvey farewell before heading outside to his limousine.

"Where to, sir?" The driver asked.

"Wayne Industries."

* * *

Alfred, ever the loyal butler, was sweeping up the mansion with the TV playing in the background. A commercial came on advertising a magic show coming into town. Alfred glanced at it before his mind went to back to the time he took Bruce took a magic show a few weeks before he left for his journey...

_"Do we really have to do this, Alfred?"_

_"Well, I do believe one evening at a show will produce a nice memory before you leave on your journey."_

_12-year old Bruce simply sighed as he looked around to see kids excitedly on the edge of the seats, awaiting the Great Giovanni Zatara perform his magical feats. His eye caught a girl about his age walking up the stage with the magician himself. _

_"Welcome ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls!" The man announced. "I am the Great Zatara! Welcome and prepare to be amazed!" The girl pulled down a covering to reveal a huge tank of water. She then grabbed a strait jacket and strapped Zatara in it. Hooking him in the back with a steel chain attached to a pulley, she lifted him up into the air, before dropping him inside the tank upside down. Zatara squirmed for a few seconds before undoing his coat, and swimming out of the trap effortlessly. _

_Alfred looked down beside him to see Bruce on the edge of his seat, watching the man's techniques with rapt attention. Alfred smiled. After the show, the audience got up and applauded as the magician bowed. The curtain closed and he went backstage. _

_"Now, wasn't that a fine show, Master Bruce?" When he didn't hear a reply, he looked down to see the boy in question was very much... not there. Bruce had snuck away, managing to get backstage to see the magician himself. Bruce hid behind a crate as the girl handed him a cup of tea. _

_"That was a splendid show, Father." The girl congratulated._

_"Thank you, Zatanna." The man took a drink of his tea, before his eyes shifted to the crate Bruce was hiding behind. "How long do you intend to stay hidden, young man?"_

_Bruce's eyes widened before he slowly revealed himself. "What business have you back here?" Bruce's face contorted to one of determination._

_"Train me!" He implored. _

_"Excuse me?"_

_"Teach me how to escape from traps like you!" _

_The girl, now irked, walked up to Bruce and got into his face. "Look, kid," Zatanna began. "I don't know who you think you are to just come in here and start making demands, but my father's not going to train the likes of you." She finished her sentence by poking him in the chest. _

_Bruce swatted her hand away. "Back off, princess. My business is not with the likes of you."_

_"Enough, the both of you!" Zatara snapped. "Get back here, Zatanna." She gave Bruce one last glare to exhibit her blatant disdain of him before walking off. Zatara the then approached the boy. "What is your name, boy?"_

_"Bruce. Bruce Wayne." Bruce replied firmly._

_"What do you wish to use this knowledge for?"_

_"I need it to help fight and protect that which I treasure." _

_Before the conversation could continue, they were interrupted by the arrival of Alfred. "Master Bruce, what on blazes are you doing back here?" _

_Turning his attention back to Bruce, Zatara gave him a gold pocket watch. "If you are true about your desire to obtain this knowledge then find me in Italy, young Bruce. I will impart the knowledge you seek." With that, Zatara and his daughter left. _

_"What was that about, then?" A confused Alfred asked. Bruce gave no reply, only a wry smile. _

Alfred continued sweeping, ever the loyal butler indeed.

* * *

Bruce walked inside his company, his eyes taking note of its design and functions. Bruce stopped in front of the elevator, before deciding to take the stairs instead. It's only on the 65th floor. After having arrived, without breaking a sweat mind you, Bruce fixed up his suit before stepping inside the conference room.

"As you can see, production is going quite well. We've even seen.." Lucius Fox, head of the R&amp;D Department, was interrupted by the sudden appearance of Bruce Wayne. Everyone present turned their heads to face him, with one in particular giving a bit of glare. He sat at the end of the table and he was apparently the CEO. Bruce decided already that he didn't like him.

"Bruce." Lucius let out with a bit of shock. "You're back." He walked up to Bruce with a smile, shaking Bruce's hand.

Bruce smiled back earnestly. "It's good to see you, again, Lucius." It looks like he barely aged. Just a few gray hairs in his mustache and hair.

"Can you just give me a minute? I'll be out in a second."

Minutes later, Lucius Fox exited the board room to see Bruce flirting with one of his co-workers. Shaking his head with a smile, Fox whistled. Bruce turned with his eyebrows raised to see Lucius waving him over. "I'll call you later." He told the woman with a wink before walking off to Fox.

"Enjoying yourself, Mr. Wayne?" Lucius teased.

"Well, I figured I'd try to get back into the game." He replied curtly.

"What can I do for you, Bruce?"

"I'd like to take part in my family's company. I figure it's about time I know what it's about."

"What did you have in mind?"

"Well..." Just before he could continue, the man who had given Bruce a dirty look walked out.

"Ah, Fox, Mr. Wayne." He addressed the two. "It's nice to see the prodigal son return. My name is Nathan Daggett. I'm not sure if you have been informed, yet, Mr. Wayne but I am currently the CEO of Wayne Industries."

"Yes," Fox asserted. "Mr. Daggett has been in charge since you've been gone, Bruce."

"I see," Bruce said in a composed manner while holding out his hand to the man. "Well, Mr. Daggett, I trust you have been running my family's company well."

"Of course, Mr. Wayne. Rest assured that everything your family worked for is safe. Now, if you'll excuse me, I must be attending to something. Nice to meet you, Mr. Wayne. Fox." With that, Daggett headed for the elevator and disappeared behind its closing doors.

"I don't like him." Bruce stated plainly.

"I know, but there's nothing that can be done. He weaseled his way into here after your parents were gone and now he owns both his company and yours."

"I'll think of something. I'm not leaving my company in his hands. I'll catch you later, Fox." Bruce started to head for the elevator but stopped short. "Oh, and before I forget, I want to thank you for delivering those products to me. I appreciate it."

"Well, Bruce, as far as I see it, this your company and everything in it is yours anyway."

Bruce nodded with a smile, before stepping inside the elevator. He stopped on the next floor, before getting out, descending via the stairs and leaving the way he came.

Later that night, in the cave, Bruce sat at his computer, sifting through records and cases.

"Late night emailing, sir?" Alfred brought Bruce a bowl of fruit, placing it beside him.

"These are all the cases, warrants for arrests and testifiers that have been brought forth to take down Falcone. Every case has been dropped, warrant revoked due to lack of sufficient evidence and witness conveniently missing when called to testify." Bruce grabbed a date before scrolling down and narrowing his eyes. "There have also been some investigations into the connections between Daggett and Falcone. It's been dropped because of lack of sufficient evidence." He grabbed a grape before stepping inside one his chambers. When he came out, he was now in costume, albeit without his cowl.

"Remind me to order some customized parts, Alfred."

"For what?"

He reached behind his neck, before pulling out his cowl. **"A car." **Batman mounted his customized, tactical motorcycle and drove out of the cave. Eventually arriving at his destination, Batman dismounted his vehicle, and pulled his gas powered grappling launcher, similar to a handle in shape with a bat shaped hook at the end. He shot up towards the adjacent building, landing on a windowsill near the top floor. He peered inside but saw no one. Opening the window, Batman entered without a sound to see the room had been thrashed.

**"Mr. Dent?" **Harvey's office was completely ruined. Papers were everywhere, some torn and crumpled. His desk was upside down, his lamp broken, bookcase in two and a few drops of blood were seen in the corner. Batman leaned down, inspecting a few pieces of hair that the scanners on his cowl picked up. Batman took out a small test tube and stuck them inside, before returning it back to a compartment in his belt to scan on his computer later.

The door suddenly opened, with Harvey's assistant and Gordon behind her entering. The two were wide eyed upon seeing the mess.

"What the hell happened here?" Gordon demanded. "Where's Dent?!"

"I-I-I don't know! He was here earlier!" She stammered out.

Gordon rummaged around the scene before he glanced out the window and on a rooftop, he saw what looked to be a giant bat with a cape flowing behind it. Gordon blinked and in the next moment, it was gone. He stared at the area where he saw the creature, trying to sort out if he was seeing things. He shook it off, before reaching in his pocket and calling it in.

* * *

In the Gotham Docks, three shifty men were gathered around a car.

"Didya bring 'im?" One of them asked.

"Yeah, he's in the trunk." A burly looking thug replied. "Lil shit put up a struggle but we managed to get 'im."

"Good. The boss'll be pleased. Bring 'im inside."

The two men unlocked the trunk and pulled out a man with a bag on his head and straps on that confined his legs and hands. Regardless, the man struggled but to no avail. The men lifted him up and brought him inside a warehouse, dropping him in the center of the room. The thug pulled off the bag to reveal a beaten and bruised Harvey Dent. True to his nickname, he still had fiery fierceness in his eyes as he glared a hole into the man's soul. A light from above suddenly flipped on, temporarily disorientating him.

"Welcome, Mr. Dent." A voice with a rough Italian accent rang out. A man emerged from the shadows, with a white suit, red rose in his hand, gray-blackish hair and a thin mustache. His black eyes, devoid of emotion or sentiment, stared into Harvey's while Harvey defiantly glared back.

"Falcone." Harvey let out with a growl.


	8. Chapter 7: The Penguin

Sitting at his computer, Bruce analyzed the hair sample he took from the crime scene. He narrowed his eyes as his computer found a match in the police records database.

"Back already sir?"

"Harvey wasn't at his office. He's been abducted."

"By whom?"

"That's what I'm about to find out."

"_NAME: MICHAEL OLSON_

_AGE: 23_

_HAIR COLOR: BLACK_

_EYE COLOR: GREEN_

_HEIGHT: 5'11_

_WEIGHT: 200LBS_

_CRIMINAL RECORD: ARRESTED ON SUSPICIONS OF ARSONY, THEFT, GUN LAUNDERING AND MURDER._" The computer rang out.

"Michael Olson?" Alfred repeated. "Yes, I think I've seen his name once in the paper."

"He works for Falcone. He's been bailed out of jail every time. Got into crime around 16. He's probably one of Falcone's lieutenants by now." Bruce typed up something on his computer. "His last known address was on Parkway Street. I'll investigate his apartment and see if I can find any connection to Dent's disappearance." Bruce rose from his chair before reaching for his cowl and putting on his face.

* * *

"Tell me, Mr. Dent," Falcone started. "What drives you to come after me so?"

"You're the son of a bitch who's been corrupting Gotham all these years. Getting dealers to sell drugs to kids, murderers running around and cops doing nothing about it. I'll take you down, even if it takes years!"

The Roman chuckled before motioning one of his henchmen over. The man stepped forward before opening a huge briefcase filled with at least a million dollars.

"I'll tell you what, Mr. Dent," He started, a sinister, manipulative tone dripping off his voice. "If you obey me, I'll pay you handsomely. This will be your regular payment for being under my employment. What do you say?"

Harvey glared into his face. "Screw you, you evil bastard."

Falcone merely sighed. "What a shame. The public really liked you. It would have been quite useful to have you on my side. Take him to the back." The thugs dragged him away, each of them smiling nefariously. After they were outside, they threw him to the ground before reaching behind their backs and pulling out crowbars.

"Ya know, man, ya shoulda really just accepted Mistah Falcone's offer. Now, we're gonna kick your ass and dump ya dumbass corpse in the river." The men raised their crowbars, preparing to assault him.

Back inside, Falcone lit up a Cuban cigar. "Ah, the smoke of a Cuban always manages to calm the nerve. How're the shipments coming?"

"Just fine, sir." A short, pudgy balding man with an umbrella and a black dress suit replied. His nose resembled a beak and his attire was complete with a top hat. "However, 'they' have requested an audience with you."

"That's fine. Tell them to set it up."

"Very good, sir. Also, I feel you should know that there has been rumors about some foolhardy fellow trying to interfere with our business affairs."

"That so?"

"Yes, sir. They refer to him as 'The Batman'. A monster of some sort preying on the thugs and dealers across the city."

"Hmph." He blew smoke into the air. "A simple folklore tale told by the desperate citizens of Gotham who still seek to resist, such as our fine Mr. Dent back there.'

"But sir, I really think-"

"Even if it is a real story," Falcone interrupted. "If he goes up against me, I'll squash him like the fly he is. I'll personally shoot and kill the 'monster' myself. Now, let's go, Penguin. I have a dinner party to attend."

"Yes, sir."

Falcone and his associate walked towards their car, stepped inside before driving off.

* * *

Batman entered the apartment from the window, expecting to find it empty. It was quite run down, the furniture old, a sink full of dirty dishes and an old pizza on the coffee table with flies circling around it.

_**"If Alfred were to see this, he'd have a heartattack." **_Batman thought to himself. He looked around the apartment, eventually ending up in the bedroom. On his dresser, he found the man's phone. After easily bypassing the password, he skimmed through the messages but found nothing. Batman opened the back of it, before grabbing a cord from his gauntlet and plugging it into the phone. Using his mini-computer, Batman accessed the man's deleted messages before finding one of particular interest.

"_You guys gonna be at the docks later?_"

Batman jumped outside the window and landed on his motorcycle. Immediately he sped off towards Gotham docks. At Gotham Docks, Harvey was breathing labored breaths. His face was bruised to a purple hue, his mouth was gushing blood and his eye was swollen shut.

"A'ight, let's dump 'im. He's half-dead now." One of the thugs suggested.

"Sure, but we still gotta make sure he won't swim out or somethin'." The thug raised his crowbar with a vicious smile. "When you do a job, ya gotta do it right."

Just as he began the motion did he find himself dropping the crowbar. "Aahhh!" He screamed out in pain.

"What, man? What is it?"

"My arm! Something just hit my arm!" The next moment the streetlight was suddenly hit as well, leaving them with only the light of the full moon.

"The hell's going on?!" One of them exclaimed.

The thug with his hurt arm pulled out of the objects that were embedded in his arm and held it up in the moonlight. What appeared was a metallic bat-shaped shuriken of some kind. The man's eyes widened as the moonlight was suddenly shut out from view, due to a large pair of bat-like wings descended down onto him. Batman appeared from the air, kicking the man unconscious as he landed. The thugs could barely see but what they did catch made it hard to believe their eyes. Batman narrowed his red eyes, before lunging forward and grabbing the man by the shirt and throwing him over his shoulder, knocking him out with a punch after he landed. The last thug tried desperately to attack Batman from behind, but Batman stepped out of the way, spinning around to deliver a horizontal elbow strike to the man's face. After they were taken care off, Batman turned his attention to the now unconscious Harvey Dent. Batman looked slightly over his shoulder as he heard police sirens coming his way. Gordon stopped the car short as he saw Harvey Dent lying on the ground bloody and bruised in the car's headlights. Gordon exited the car, before running up to Dent. He was shocked to see three criminals lying on the ground unconscious. He turned his attention back to Dent, before hoisting up on his shoulder and carrying him back to the car while his backup collected the thugs. Batman looked on from a nearby rooftop, his cape flowing in the wind. He watched as his friend was put safely into a police car. Batman narrowed his eyes, before aiming his grappling launcher towards a building, before ascending off into the night.

The next day, Bruce visited the hospital Harvey was staying at. Entering the room, Bruce saw his friend hooked up to machines and bandages around his body and face. His breathing was labored and being aided by an oxygen mask and he also had casts around his arm and leg. He was unconscious, apparently from pain meds, according to the nurse. Bruce pulled out a chair and sat slowly down, his heart cringing at seeing the condition Harvey was in. Outwardly, he upheld his calm demeanor as he leaned elbows onto his knees. Sighing softly, he began to speak.

"I'm sorry. I should've gotten there sooner. I should've been able to defend you. I wasn't… fast enough. I wasn't good enough… I hope you can forgive me... I'm sorry..." Bruce shut his eyes in shame. After sitting with his friend for an hour, Bruce exited the room with his phone in his head.

"Alfred?"

_"Sir?"_

"Did you find anything?"

_"Indeed. Mr. Falcone's personal adviser, a Mr. Oswald Cobblepot is supposed to be attending a club opening tonight. Also, I found something else that you might find interesting."_

"What's that?"

_"Mr. Daggett's money has been involved in a few transactions in Central America."_

"That is interesting. I'll make sure to pay a visit to Daggett's office later tonight. I've got to go, Alfred. I've got a meeting with the mayor." Hanging up the phone, Bruce entered his limo and gave the driver the instructions to head to the mayor's office.

* * *

"How's your head, Bullock?" Gordon asked. Currently he and his partner, whom was currently lying in a hospital bed, were sitting in the room with a file in Bullock's hand.

"Good enough to see this file. So I heard Harvey Dent's in this hospital, too. Got mugged or somethin'."

"He was attacked by Falcone's men at the docks. I got to him too late, but his attackers were knocked out."

"From that Bat-guy?"

"Presumably." He replied. "The men were shipped off to Blackgate but were terrified to actually describe their attacker."

"That rules out Dent as a suspect, eh?"

"Yeah, I guess it does. I'm gonna have to find another lead."

"Did ya find anything at the scene?"

"Yeah, a few bat shaped metallic objects, a few even embedded in a guy's arm."

"Forensics come up with anything on 'em?"

"No, they're clean. No fingerprints, hairs, nothing. It's like they were created by ghosts. We just locked them up in the evidence room."

"Well, if this guy's got fancy gadgets like that then he's not some punk off the street."

"You think?"

"Yeah, if this guy's able to make printless bat-shaped flying stars then this yahoo's probably some guy from uptown or somethin'."

"I'll keep that in mind. I'm gonna go pursue a few leads we found about that Venom drug case."

"Yeah, lemme know how that goes." Harvey said, laying back on his pillow with his eyes closed.

Gordon got up, file in hand, before heading towards the door. Just before he exited the room, he heard Harvey speak up. "Jim," He started, causing Gordon to look over his shoulder. "I was thinkin' about whatcha said.. I don't like your boy scout attitude 'bout it but I don't like living this way. So... I'm gonna help ya out... partner." He then looked away. "Ya got a problem with that?"

Gordon smiled at him. "No. No problem at all... partner." He then exited the room, not seeing Harvey smile slightly to himself as well.

* * *

"Mayor Stevens will see you now, Mr. Wayne." The assistant informed Bruce who was currently waiting in the waiting room. Standing up, Bruce buttoned his suit before walking inside Mayor Adam Stevens's office.

"Yes, yes, get it done. Alright. Mm-hm. Yeah, call me back." The mayor hung up the phone before smiling at Bruce and motioning him to take a seat. "Mr. Wayne," He greeted. "What might this meeting be about?"

Bruce took the sight of the Mayor in. On the outside, he seemed like an honorable man, someone who would seem dedicated to ridding corruption from the city. He was fairly young, about mid 30s, with dirty blonde hair and black eyes. Underneath however, Bruce could immediately see the serpent within. Delivering a fake smile, he replied to the mayor's earlier question. "Thank you for meeting me, Mr. Mayor. I know you must have a busy schedule."

"Oh, no problem at all." He replied, waving his hand dismissively.

"Listen, I heard a few days ago about the old Arkham Asylum being unused and worn down and I was curious about the possibility of reopening it."

"Why would you want to know that?"

"Well, as a concerned citizen of Gotham City, I'm worried that some of the criminals that we are sending to Blackgate are not getting proper medical care for their psychological state."

"Well, Mr. Wayne, I understand your concern but it would take a considerable donation to renovate the old asylum."

"I understand, and I would be willing to host a fund raiser for it. After all, if you sponsor it sir, it could get you favorable opinion from the citizens." Bruce smirked, knowing inwardly that this would appeal to the man's ego. The mayor leaned back in his char, contemplating it for a minute.

"I'll have to sit on this for a few more days, Mr. Wayne but when I come to a decision, I'll give you a call."

Rising up from his seat, Bruce held out his hand with a smile on his face. "I look forward to your call, Mr. Mayor."

"Of course. Nice seeing you, Mr. Wayne." With that, Bruce exited yet another corrupt politician's office.

* * *

Gordon sifted through some files in his office before his door opened and Lieutenant Flass walked in with a beer in his hand. Gordon glanced up from his files momentarily before looking back down.

"Can I help you with something... Lieutenant?"

"Yeah, me and the boys were about to go talk to a witness of a crime downtown. We need another body to check it out with us."

"Can't you get someone else?"

"Nah, everyone else's booked. Come on, Jimbo. It'll be fun."

"_Guess I got no choice then." _Gordon sighed before grabbing his gun and coat. Flass and Gordon got into the car, driving to the designated location. "Just like old times, eh, Jimbo?" Gordon simply remained silent. Arriving at the witness's place, the two men stepped out the car to see two other cops here.

"So what's the deal, Flass?" One of them asked. "Why're meeting this guy at his house instead of bringin' 'im back to the department?"

"Guy's too scared of coming down to the department so we agreed to talk to him at his house." Flass replied. "You two stay here. Me and Jimbo'll head inside and have a chat with this guy. You two just stay ready, just in case."

"Got it."

"Got it."

Flass and Gordon headed inside, moving up the stairs before knocking on the apartment door. A pale, skinny bald man with a nervous look in his eyes opened up the door, slightly. Gordon held up his badge to give the man verification. "GCPD. Open up, please."

"Of course, of course." Opening the door, the man invited them inside. "Please come in." He muttered quietly. Flass and Gordon walked inside, allowing the man to close the door revealing its many locks and chains.

"We need some answers about the murder of Mr. George Vanzio. Did you happen to see the perpetrator?"

"Yes, yes..." He replied in a shaky voice. "He was a known drug dealer down the street. He got into the argument with the owner of the Italian restaurant and he pulled out a gun and shot him."

"Do you happen to know the name of the dealer?" Gordon asked.

"Yeah, he's about pop yo' ass." From behind the couch did the drug dealer in question jump up and began shooting at the cops. Gordon and Flass ducked behind cover while the resident of the house ran to the bedroom.

"Put the gun down!" Gordon shouted as he reached for his revolver.

"Bite me, copper." The man continued shooting before ducking down behind the piece of furniture. Gordon shot out towards the man, trying to get his bullet to shoot through the couch while Flass ordered his men to move in. Gordon then heard a huge thud. Looking behind him, Gordon saw the previously flaky, skinny, pale man now extremely huge and muscular. His veins were popping out of every area of his body, his eyes were green and he had a huge murderous smile on his face. On the edge of his mouth, a green liquid was dripping down.

"Holy fuck, what the hell is that?!" Flass yelled. Gordon reacted fast, immediately shooting the man but he managed to deliver only a few shots to the shoulder but he took it like it was nothing. The man rushed towards the cops, bringing his fist up to attack. Gordon and Flass jumped out of the way in time before the man punched the floor, creating a huge hole in it. The dealer shot Flass in the leg as he dodged the attack causing him to fall on the floor in pain. Gordon shot the dealer in his forearm causing him to drop the gun. Flass's reinforcements came through the door, guns drawn. The next moment, they found their skulls being crushed by the hulking man's bare hands. He then ran out the door. The dealer tried to follow but Gordon tackled him, turning him around and sticking the barrel of his gun between his eyes.

"What the hell is that thing and how do I stop it?!" He demanded.

"Screw you, you son of a-" He never got to finish the sentence because Gordon interrupted with a strong jab to the nose.

"I will put a bullet through your head right now! How do I stop him?!"

"Okay, okay! He took a dose of Venom, which made him strong and shit. There's no antidote and the only way to stop 'im is to let it get through his system." Gordon scowled at this before knocking the guy out with the end of his gun. Gordon quickly sprinted downstairs, eventually ending up outside the building. Near his car, Gordon saw a small gasoline can. He picked it up, dropped it in the passenger and drove off to face the rampaging monster. Gordon rammed the man with his car, causing him to fall to the ground. He gritted his teeth as Gordon attempted to ram him again. The man braced himself, holding his arms to stop the car. Gordon tried accelerating it more but it proved futile as the man began to lift up the car. Gordon shot the man through his collarbone, causing him to drop the car. Gordon floored it, knocking the man onto the hood of the car in the process. He drove near the Gotham River, before turning the car sideways at full speed. The car continued to skid towards the edge of the road, but Gordon quickly jumped out and recovered quickly with a roll. As the car hovered in the air for a millisecond, Gordon aimed his gun and shot the bullet at the gas can, causing the car to explode following a series of loud splashes. Gordon struggled to his feet, before walking over to the edge to see the man now unconscious and floating in the river, albeit with a few burn marks on his front. Gordon then picked up his phone.

"I'm gonna need a pickup at the Gotham River."

Back at the apartment, the dealer recovered to see Flass pointing a gun at his face. "Yo, Flass, what the hell you doin', man?!"

"A little message from Don Falcone. You don't do as you please." A bullet was fired, ending the man's life.

* * *

_A bright eyed, happy boy walked down the alley with his parents. The sky was clear, stars shining and twinkling in the sky. On either side of the boy was his mother and father, smiling down at him. They were illuminating the path ahead. Like beacons of love, the grasped each of his hands, sending warmth through his palms and into his heart. The boy felt content, happy. But then, clouds began covering the sky and rain began to fall. A man emerged from the shadows, a man with villainous eyes. He held a gun towards the boy's parents, shooting his father and then the mother. The beacon of light disappeared, leaving the world pitch-black. Blood pooled at his feet, and the warmth disappearing from his heart, leaving with a dull, cold, empty feeling. The boy felt to his knees as the man pointed his gun at him. The boy could only stare in horror as the man pulled the trigger and ended the young man's misery. _

Bruce suddenly woke up to see that the night had dawned upon Gotham. Sweating profusely, Bruce lay back down, simply staring at the ceiling. "_That nightmare again... I can't remember the last time I closed my eyes and _his _face didn't come up." _He got up from his bed, heading to his father's study. Bruce walked up to his father's Shakespearean Statue head. He flipped back the head, revealing a red button underneath. Bruce pressed it, causing the grandfather clock on the wall to slide open, revealing a passageway beneath the manor. He made his way down to his cave, before stepping inside a chamber. A few minutes, Bruce emerged as the Batman. Batman walked over to a table a level below, before strapping a little electronic device in his utility belt. Alfred descended down the stairway, a tray in his hand.

"Going out so late, sir?"

**"The night's still young, Alfred. I'll need you at the computer, drawing out the files I need. I'm going to go pay Mr. Cobblepot a visit."**

"Very good, sir. Be careful, Bruce."

Batman nodded before climbing onto his motorcycle and driving off.

Batman rode to his destination, hiding his vehicle in an alleyway a few blocks back. Batman took out his grappling launcher, aiming it towards a nearby rooftop. After landing it, Batman made sure he had enough darkness on his person before looking up towards the intended building. Using his cowl's binocular features, Batman zoomed in to see people eating, dancing and chatting. A real elegant party for the rich and corrupt. Batman spied his destination; an empty office with the files Batman would need. Batman swung to the building before entering through an air vent.

Oswald Cobblepot, dressed in a nice fancy suit and complete with a top hat, he walked through the crowd spinning an umbrella on his index finger.

"Oswald!" A man called cheerfully. Oswald turned around with a smirk on his face.

"Vincent!" He replied. Walking up to the man, he shook his hand. "I'm glad you could make it."

"Well, the 'ol ball 'n' chain cut me loose for a night."

"Haha, well, it's good to see you."

Batman infiltrated the office, seeing the name 'Oswald Cobblepot' on the desk. Batman searched through the drawers, trying to find anything connected to Falcone. He looked through a nearby file cabinet before stumbling upon something interesting.

**"Alfred. I've found something."**

_"Yes sir?"_

**"Falcone has been involved in importing drugs from an offshore island off of Central America. A prison facility known as Santa Prisca."**

_"Apparently, a new drug has been sold off the black market recently known as Venom. In a police report made by Detective Gordon, he apprehended a man an addict of the drug. He was reported to have gained increased strength, durability and agility. His skeletal frame increased to twice his size as well as muscles. My word..."_

**"What is it?"**

_"Attempts to wean him off the drug have failed. He died this afternoon."_

Batman took pictures of the files in his hand using his cowl, before the door snapped open and he saw Cobblepot and two bodyguards aiming a shotgun and pistols at him, respectively.

"Well, well, what do we have here?" Cobblepot announced as he entered the office and one of the men shut the door. "The 'Batman' himself, I presume. And what do you have there, Mr. Bat?" He questioned, motioning towards the drawer of files. Batman simply gave the man a defiant glare, one that made the henchmen a bit nervous. "Put your hands up. Now." He demanded. Batman simultaneously threw a bat-shuriken at the men's guns, knocking the guns out of their hands, disabling them as well while diving behind the desk. Oswald shot the gun at the desk, creating a spray of holes in it. Batman looked at the glass, seeing the gunman's reflection. He aimed his projectile carefully, before throwing at Cobblepot's hand, causing him to drop the gun. The thugs ran up to Batman and tried throwing a hook to his face but Batman was too fast and ducked under it before delivering a quick vertical fisted strike to his ribs. The man recoiled in pain while the other tried to nail him with a cross. Batman shifted his body before grabbing the man's arm and using his momentum, pulled him forward, tripped his front leg and caused him to fall to the ground in one fluid motion. The man fell headfirst into Batman's knee, falling to the floor with a broken nose and an unconscious state afterwards. The other man recovered before delivering a haymaker to Batman's jaw but Batman dodged it, before giving a vicious horizontal elbow strike to the man's gut. He spewed up saliva before being lifted him up by the collar before throwing him down right into the desk, shattering it in half and knocking him out. Cobblepot had long since ran away, managing to get outside. He began to sprint for his car but he was interrupted by Batman landing atop his choice of escape. Batman narrowed his eyes before pouncing at Oswald, grabbing him by his collar.

**"I have a few questions for you... Mr. Cobblepot." **

"Get out of my face, y-you demon! I won't tell you anything!"

Batman narrowed his eyes before rising up, and aimed his grappling launcher towards a rooftop. After landing on top, he dragged Cobblepot to the edge of the building before holding over it by the leg. Oswald screamed as he literally faced the ground from 5 stories high, his hat falling and floating in the air.

**"Where does Falcone keep the blackmail records that he uses to manipulate the officials? Tell me what I want to know!" **

Oswald starting sweating profusely, looking rapidly between Batman, his cape flowing the air and the shadows of the night covering his features except his red eyes and symbol, making him all the more fearful and the sidewalk where his body would got 'splat' if he let go.

"H-how did you know about the files?"

**"No man, no matter how rich, can control so many people with money alone. He has to have help, the only way being through blackmail. The files weren't in your office, so they must be kept somewhere Falcone considers safe. Tell me where it is or you'll discover first hand what it's like to fall without a parachute."**

"I don't know where-" Batman let him go, the man screaming as he started falling. He was abruptly stopped by a tensile rope wrapped around his leg. Batman pulled him back up, holding by the ankle once more.

**"I don't have time for this. Talk, now!" **Batman aggressively demanded.

"Alright, alright!" Cobblepot conceded. "I'll tell you what you want to know! The files are in the office of his associate!"

**"Who is he?!"**

After receiving the answers he was looking for, he dropped Oswald but once again, he was stopped by a rope wrapped around his leg. He looked up above to see Batman gone. Batman infiltrated his next building of interest: Daggett Co. He went into Daggett's office, approaching his computer. Batman reached behind him and attached the router into the computer. He hacked the password, before accessing his private files. Eventually, he found what he was looking for. Batman pressed his fingers to his ear.

**"Alfred, I've found the files. I'm sending them to the computer now. Also, I've found something else on his computer." **

_"And that is?"_

**"The name of the organization that's been selling Falcone the drugs. Apparently, Mr. Daggett has been involved with it as well. The name of the organization is known as the KOBRA Cult."**

_"Let me see what I can find. Ah, yes, here we are. There have been reports in Brazil about an organization that has been involved in smuggling drugs and trafficking. It seems like it could be related."_

**"It is." **Batman affirmed. **"But first, we take care of Falcone. Then we'll cut off the drug trade." **Batman removed his device, before exiting the way he came, leaving no trace whatsoever.


	9. Chapter 8: Terror in the Night Sky

Bruce awoke to the sound of his phone ringing. He wiped the sleep out of his eyes, before groggily reaching and answering his phone.

"Hello?" He answered in a sleepy tone.

"Mr. Wayne?" The voice of the mayor came through.

"Mr. Mayor?" Bruce asked as he sat up in bed.

"Mr. Wayne, I've considered your proposition and I'm happy to inform you that we have two participants who are interested in working at the asylum once it's been renovated. We'd like you to come down as soon as you can."

"Alright. I'll come down right away." Bruce hung up his phone, before climbing out of bed. He took a deep breath before falling down and knocking off a quick hundred push-ups. Bruce then showered, got dressed, and him and Alfred exited the manor. While driving Bruce to his meeting, Alfred glanced at him from the rear-view mirror.

"So, Master Wayne," Alfred started. "I understand that you have wishes to reopen the old Arkham Asylum. Is that part of your plan to use your money to repair Gotham?"

"Yes." Bruce replied as he looked out the window at his downtrodden city. "Even as Batman, my influence will only stretch so far. I still need to be Bruce Wayne to the city, help it in its time of need."

Alfred smiled. "Your father would proud of you, sir. He and your mother also believed in using their wealth as an example for the rich and powerful to follow. It may have worked had it not been..." Alfred trailed off, the remaining words already hanging in Bruce's heart as his eyes became shadowed, and his gaze intense. He took a breath, bringing himself back from his dark thoughts.

Changing the topic, Alfred chimed, "Well, I suppose a meeting with the mayor might just help the city's mentally crippled in the long run. I do however think about 80% of the city qualifies to be checked in."

Bruce allowed a small, indiscernible smile. "I hope so, Alfred. I hope so."

The two eventually arrived at their destination. Alfred opened Bruce's door, allowing him to exit the car. He glanced at the building before turning to his faithful butler. "I'll be back soon, Alfred."

Alfred pulled out a small book. "I'll be eagerly awaiting your return, sir."

Bruce ascended the stairs, entering the building and heading directly to the mayor's office. Bruce opened the door to see the mayor sitting with two other men. One of them was bald, wearing glasses, and a black suit. He had a beard and a menacingly sharp gaze. The other seemed a bit younger. He also wore glasses but was pale with brown hair and green suit. He had a far off, distant look. He seemed.. off, giving Bruce a somewhat suspicious vibe.

"Mr. Wayne!" The mayor addressed, rising up from his seat and inviting him in. "I'd like you to meet two individuals that have shown interest at rehabilitating the psyches of Gotham's criminals. This," He directed Bruce's attention to the bald man. "Is Professor Hugo Strange, an amazing psychologist."

"Pleased to meet you, Mr. Wayne." The man drew out in a deep, cold voice.

"And this," He directed to the other man. "Is Dr. Jonathan Crane. He is a leading psychologist in the field of phobias and such."

"Nice to meet you, Dr. Crane." Bruce shook his hand.

"Likewise." He replied in a monotone voice.

"So," The mayor continued. "I have a few others who could not be here today that were also interested in applying to the facility. Anyway, I would like to discuss the fund raiser."

Bruce took a seat between the two men. "Well, I'd be happy to host it at my home in Wayne Manor. Naturally, I have very wealthy friends and they'd all be invited, of course."

"Splendid!" The mayor exclaimed. Thoughts of how this could boost up his votes for re-election were probably littering his mind. It filled Bruce with inner disgust but he simply played along, smiling at the mayor's misplaced enthusiasm.

After talking everything through and planning everything out, Bruce exited the office. "Alright, Mr. Mayor. I'll see you at the fund raiser. Thank you." He exited the building, before climbing inside the car.

"Where to now, sir?" Alfred asked.

"Wayne Enterprises. I need to talk to Fox."

Alfred drove Bruce to his family's company, opening his door for him and allowing him out. Bruce enter the building, taking the stairs up to Fox's office. Fox's assistant intercepted him before he entered the office.

"Uh, excuse me, Mr. Wayne." She said. "Mr. Fox is actually in one of his subordinate's labs. He asked me to escort you there so if you'll please follow me."

Bruce nodded as she led him to a laboratory with Fox and a black haired, red eyed man who looked to be in his mid-30s and was wearing a lab coat were talking.

"Bruce!" Fox greeted as he entered and the assistant excused herself. "Glad you could make it. I'd like to introduce you to somebody. This Dr. Kirk Langstrom. He's been instrumental in developing serums for the disabled and sick."

"Nice to meet you, Mr. Wayne." He held out his hand and with a polite smile, Bruce shook it.

"Likewise." He replied.

"If you'll excuse us, Kirk." Kirk nodded as Bruce and Lucius exited the lab.

"What do you need, Bruce?" Lucius asked.

Bruce reached into his pocket and handed Lucius a small disk. "Check it out in a private room then release to the public."

"What is it?" He inquired.

"Evidence to remove Daggett from the head of our company and that will put his own company in question."

Lucius showed expected shock. "H-how did you?"

"I'll explain later. Come by the manor tonight. There's somewhere I've got to be so I'll see you later." Bruce walked away, leaving Lucius confused.

As Bruce entered the car, Alfred glanced at him once more from the rear view mirror. "Are you sure this is wise, sir? Wouldn't giving Lucius such evidence put him in Falcone's crossfire?"

"No. They wouldn't kill somebody so high up in the business chain. That wouldn't be easy to just cover up. If they do attempt anything however, I'll make sure to be there so that I can draw out the rest of Falcone's business partners and shut them down." Bruce glanced out his window at his family's company as the car started moving. "Besides, this should give Fox good credibility with the public, though I doubt the board will be too pleased."

"I would think not."

"I've invited Lucius over tonight."

"A sleep over sir? If I may offer advice, I would say that a young lady would be a far better companion."

"No, I plan to bring him in. He could be a useful ally. And if I'm going to keep requesting tech from Wayne Tech then I'm going to need to come clean."

"I see. Where to next, Master Wayne?"

"The hospital, Alfred. I wish to see how Harvey is doing."

"Very good, sir." With that, Alfred drove Bruce to Gotham General Hospital. Inside, the nurse led him to Harvey's room.

"He's awake today, and has been recovering quite well." He informed.

"I'm glad to hear that." Bruce replied earnestly. The nurse opened the door to see Harvey eating dinner while watching TV. "You've got a visitor, Mr. Dent." Harvey raised his head to see Bruce walking in with a wave.

"Brucey! Take a seat." He invited. Bruce pulled up a chair beside Harvey's bedside while the nurse left the two friends alone.

"How've you been holding up, Harv?"

"Pretty good. Barely surviving on hospital food but I'm alright."

Bruce lightly chuckled. "I'm sorry about what happened."

"Eh, comes with the terrain." He stated dismissively. "Besides, I heard that those bastards got put in jail. What'd I tell ya, Bruce? This Batman guy is the best thing that happened to Gotham, I swear."

"Heh, I'm sure he appreciates your opinion."

_"A shocking news report just in..."_

Harvey turned up the TV while the reporter continued. _"A shocking revelation just came through today from a press conference called upon by Lucius Fox, head of the R&amp;D Department of Wayne Enterprises. It was revealed that Mr. Nathan Daggett has been explicitly involved in the drug trade that has allowed the deadly drug known as 'Venom' into our streets. Daggett has refused to comment while Mr. Fox had this to say: _

_"I am appalled at this man's vicious actions and I wish to let the people of Gotham know that Wayne Enterprises had no part in it and will seek his vacation of CEO immediately."_

_"Nathan Daggett's company,"_ The reporter continued. "_Daggett Co., is currently under investigation while the citizens of Gotham are wishing a steady recovery of our famous Harvey Dent. We hope Dent will aid the officials in putting this criminal in Blackgate Penitentiary. Back to you Vicki."_

"So," Bruce started. "Is Gotham's Brown Bull planning to prosecute Mr. Daggett?"

Harvey smirked, a determined, fiery glint in his eye. "You bet your ass I am."

"Good." He rose up from the chair. "I'll catch up with you later, all right, Harv?"

"Yeah, see ya later, Bruce."

Bruce exited the hospital, before climbing into the car and driving off.

* * *

Falcone turned off the television, after having watched the news report himself.

"So tell me, Penguin," He started in a low, steady voice. "How did this information get into the hands of Lucius Fox?"

Oswald and Falcone were currently in Falcone's office in his house, with one bodyguard standing in the corner. The room was dark, with the evening light barely coming through the blinds of the window.

"Sir, it was the Batman! He beat it out of me! He-"

Falcone slammed his fist on his desk. "The Batman? THE BATMAN?!" Oswald's temple started to release drops of sweat. "You're telling me... that one of my most important business partners and asset has just been blown to jail because of some idiot running around dressed as a bat?!" Falcone pulled out a gun and aimed at Cobblepot's head. "Give me one good reason.. why I shouldn't decorate my wall with your brains."

Oswald quickly stammered, waving his hands in panic. "Well, sir, we still have a way of taking him out! I have an idea!"

"You have 30 seconds. Then I'm gonna kill ya."

"30 seconds?!"

"Fine. 35. Go."

"Uh-uh-uh-erm..."

"32."

"There's this scientist at Wayne Enterprises that's been working on some serum. We could get him to work for us. He could help us take out Batman!"

"How could some liquid in a tube help me kill the Batman?"

"Because... it's supposed to make humans... like bats."

* * *

"Amazing." Lucius remarked as he walked around Bruce's cave, examining his tech and suit. "So this is what you've done with all that tech I gave you. I gotta say... I wasn't expecting _this._"

He walked over to the large computer. "Customized CPU, hard-drive, everything. You've built yourself your own Batcave."

"If you're uncomfortable being a part of what I'm trying to do, Lucius," Bruce said. "Then you don't have participate in any way."

"No, I figure it's time for me to do some good for this city. Watching it rot away while I build weapons for the army has stripped enough of my soul. Whatever you need, it's yours."

"I appreciate that. And you may not have to be concerned about creating weaponized tech for much longer. I plan to buy back my company after Daggett's gone."

"How did you get those files on him?"

"They were kept in his computer at his company. They were enough to take him down but I couldn't get anything substantial on Falcone. Falcone had Daggett's files stored where they were in case he was found out so he must keep his own records somewhere else."

"So Daggett was a fall guy?"

"Apparently. But a valuable fall guy nonetheless." Bruce dislodged his suit from its capsule before stepping inside a changing chamber.

"So who's your next target?"

Bruce exited the chamber in costume, albeit without his cowl on. "I'm going after the Commissioner next. For that, I'm going to need someone willing to prosecute him." Bruce pulled his cowl over his face.

"Where are you going?"

Batman mounted his motorcycle. **"To talk to the only man crazy enough to prosecute."**

With that Batman drove off, leaving Fox to explore the cave.

Harvey was currently resting on his bed, the moonlight shining in his room. As Harvey began to drift to sleep, he was awakened suddenly by the lack of moonlight in his room. He looked up to see what was blocking the light and his eyes widened to see Batman crouching on his window sill.

**"Mr. Dent. I'd like a word." **He jumped down before approaching the bedside.

"Wha-what do you want?"

**"As I'm sure you know, Falcone's got men in high places. Daggett's out but there are still others. The next one I'm going after is Loeb."**

"And... you're asking me to prosecute him?"

Batman merely nodded, though it was difficult to see in such low light. Harvey merely stared at the figure before him, trying to process what's happening. Standing in front of him right now was man dressed as bat, staring into his soul with red eyes. His figure was imposing, the dim light making it seem as if he didn't even have a face but was simply a big black shadow. Despite all this, Harvey couldn't help releasing a small smile. Before him stood a dark ray of hope, a symbol, an opportunity.

"If you're going after Loeb, then I'll help you bring him down. Count on it."

**"Good." **Batman said. **"I'll keep in touch." **

"Wait!" Harvey turned to switch on the lights. "How do you plan to-" His sentence was cut short by the fact that Batman was no longer in the room, leaving Harvey to wonder if he was hallucinating.

* * *

Late at night, office workers were drinking coffee to stay up through the night, typing on their computer, and, the more daring ones, having sex in the janitor closet. The peaceful, boring night was interrupted by a bat shaped flying figure in the sky. The workers looked up from their desks to see the shadowy figure glare at them. It flew around the night sky for a few times before it charged the office window, breaking through while the workers took cover. The creature, huge and monstrous, screeched at one of the workers, who was currently paralyzed on the floor by fear. The huge bat creature stalked him for a moment, before it opened its mouth, revealing its fangs and ended the man's life. Throughout the night, if anyone walked past the building they would've heard blood-curdling screams of pain and death.


	10. Chapter 9: Unleash the Fear

"A damn massacre.." Harvey Bullock commented as the investigators examined the killings in the office building last night.

"This isn't his standard M.O." Gordon said as he looked at the bodies. Some of them had merely been bitten in their necks, leaving two huge gaping holes while others were completely mangled beyond recognition, their skin stripped off their bodies and some of their limbs were even missing. Blood was everywhere; on the walls, windows, floors, and ceilings.

"Standard M.O. my ass." Harvey retorted as he lit up a cigarette. "This lunatic is nuts, killin' anybody he sets his eyes on."

"It doesn't seem like it. The usual reports on him have him more akin to a human than a flying monster."

"Yeah, whatever." Harvey dismissed. "Point is, now we definitely have to catch this wacko. The Commish won't like this guy killin' or catchin' bad guys."

"I know..." Gordon looked at a few shards of glass. He bent down before lifting it up to his face to see a few strands of fur on it. "Evidence." He bagged it before rising up. "C'mon Bullock. There's someone I want to talk to."

* * *

"Yes, the trays are to be carried around the guests. The chefs will be situated in the kitchen and the waiters will be at the ready." Alfred listed off to the coordinator while Bruce descended the main stairs in a tuxedo, fixing the bow on his neck. He already decided how much he despises wearing a suit, prancing around for rich people as if he actually wanted to associate himself with them and pretending to be a borderline alcoholic. The thought of actually being someone like that made Bruce shudder inwardly. He pushed it off, examining the decorations in his house.

"Everything going as scheduled, Alfred?" Bruce asked as he fixed his cuffs.

"Indeed, sir. The fund raiser begins in an hour and the guests are on their way. Oh, and the mayor said he may be a little late."

"That's fine." Bruce replied, sticking his hands in his pockets. "Alfred..."

"Yes, sir?"

He drew in a long breath as he stared through the skylight into the heavens. "You think my mother would be pleased to know what I was trying to do?"

Alfred smiled. "Not pleased sir... proud."

This made Bruce smile, a genuine smile. He hasn't given one of those in a long time. The doorbell was heard the next moment. "Right then," Alfred started, fixing himself up. "Shall we go welcome the guests?"

Bruce nodded, following Alfred to the door.

* * *

Gordon brought the car to a stop in front of a popular nighttime hangout.

"The Iceberg Lounge?" A confused Harvey questioned. "The hell are we doin' here?"

Gordon and Harvey exited the car, with Gordon wiping his glasses upon exiting. "Me and this guy who works under Falcone have a history. It's not a kind one, but we're on neutral terms at best." Gordon placed his glasses back on his face. "If anyone's got the info we need, it's Oswald Cobblepot."

The two cops entered the club, to see a few men drinking at the bar, a young lady singing a soft tune on the stage and various couples eating at tables across the room. True to its name, the Lounge was ice-themed with the floor being made to resemble ice and an iceberg like structure behind the staging area. The maitre'd at the entrance stand stopped the two men.

"Excuse me, gentlemen," He addressed. "May I help you?"

Gordon flashed his badge. "I need to talk to Mr. Cobblepot. It's urgent."

The man hesitated before complying. "Yes, of course. If you'll please follow me..." The waiter led them to upstairs to a huge office. "Please wait here." The waiter then exited the room, leaving Gordon and Bullock alone.

"How do ya know someone like Oswald Cobblepot, anyway?" Bullock asked he stuck a cigarette in his mouth and lit it up.

"I had a run in with some guys who were after me and I needed info. I stumbled upon Cobblepot and he gave me what I needed to know but... it came with a price."

"A price?"

"I really don't like talking about it. The point is, if I need to know the word on the street, he's the guy to go to."

"Well, I'm glad I can be of such service, Detective." Oswald commented, as he walked into his office and took a seat behind the desk. "Please, take a seat."

Gordon and Bullock sat down, before Gordon leaned on his elbows on his knees and gave Cobblepot a 'it's-time-for-business' look. "Listen, Cobblepot, I need a favor."

"Of course. How may I help, old chum?"

"I'll be straight with you, Cobblepot. I need to know more about this 'Batman'. What have you heard?"

Oswald's hand slightly twitched, something Bullock noticed instantly. "Yes, I have had.. a personal encounter with this Batman and I can assure that he is no human being." Oswald leaned forward, and even lowered his voice for dramatic effect. "He was a monster... a demon with terrible wings and fangs. Its red eyes pierced into my very soul, picking it apart with its glare. It growled and snarled before discarding me like some rag doll. It flew away into the night, its wings flapping and sending the trees' branches to the ground."

"Alright, wacko," Bullock remarked as he stood up to leave. "I'll make sure to book ya into the new asylum 'bout to be developed. "

Gordon grabbed his partner's arm and motioned for him to sit back down. "We got a report of something fitting your description attacking an office downtown. Do you know where he might operate?"

"No, I'm afraid I wouldn't know where his lair is. But I will be sure to inform you if I hear anything."

Gordon stood up. "Alright. Thank you."

A nefarious smile started to creep onto Oswald's face. "Now.." He drew out slowly. "What are you willing to do for me now that you have what you came for?"

"What the hell ya talkin' about big nose?" Harvey demanded. "Ya already told us what we wanted to know so why should we do anythin' for you?"

Cobblepot interlocked his fingers, giving them a very cold but dangerous look. "Because you very well know what happens when favors are not returned, don't you... Mr. Bullock?"

Bullock's eyes widened in surprise while Gordon contracted his fist, squeezing it in pure frustration before sighing in defeat. "What do you want?"

* * *

Wayne Manor was filled with rich socialites, all adorned in fancy clothes and expensive jewelry as they laughed and drank. They donated their money by signing their names onto a paper slip along with the amount they wish to donate. Bruce watched them from upstairs, taking a break from all the socializing. He sighed softly, lowering his head.

"Are you all right, Master Bruce?"

Bruce raised his head to see a concerned Alfred holding a tray of food to take downstairs. "I'm fine, Alfred." He replied assuredly. "I suppose it's about time to present the mayor. It is after all what he came for." Bruce and Alfred descended the stairs, before Bruce walked to the center stage and tapped on the mic a few times.

"Ladies and gentlemen," Bruce announced in a cheery manner. "I wish to thank you all for coming and generously donating your money here this evening. I want you to know that your giving spirit expressed here tonight will not only aid the mentally sick in Gotham but also the healthy. This asylum will help get criminals off the streets and into normal lives. With not only your help," He then held out his arm to the mayor, whom was seated a few feet from the stage. "But our great mayor who has shown his approval for such a plan. If you would please come up and say a few words, Mr. Mayor?"

The mayor complied, jumping onto the stage with a smile. "Thank you Bruce," He said as he took the mic from him. "I just want to say by rebuilding Arkham Asylum for the Criminally Insane, the citizens of Gotham can sleep in their homes soundly, safely and peacefully. Through your efforts, we have taken a step forward out of the dark pit that crime has dug us in. By establishing this new facility, we, ladies and gentlemen, have begun on our journey to rehabilitating not just the mentally ill but all of the people of this proud, great city. Thank you." With that the mayor exited the stage while everyone applauded his speech. Even though he knew the words were quite empty in meaning, Bruce gave a smile and politely clapped. He knew despite the mayor's ulterior motives that this would indeed be a positive step for Gotham in the long run. So he played along. Laughed the fake laugh, smiled the fake smile all for the greater good. Running that through his head like a record, Bruce steeled himself to endure the rest of the fund raiser.

"Oh my God.. what is that?!" A woman pointed outside the window. Bruce peered outside, narrowing his eyes to focus on an incoming flying object. In the moonlight, one could see its wings flapping, its red eyes and red wings. As the creature got closer, it seemed to have black fur and it was like a humanoid bat, complete with a torn piece of pants. Bruce's eyes widened in shock as the creature crashed through his window, causing everyone to scream in terror. The creature wasted no time after intruding into the manor and flew towards the mayor. The creature screeched before using its clawed feet to impale the man in his chest. This created panic, which sparked screaming and rampant attempts to escape from the vicinity. Bruce disappeared in the confusion, while the creature continued to mutilate the mayor's dying corpse. The creature then spread its wings and with its feet still hooked into the mayor's chest, flew back out the window it came. As it flew toward the city, hot on its trail was Batman riding his motorcycle. Batman crossed the bridge, all the while keeping his eye on the creature's direction. He saw it land on rooftop a few blocks down. He sped up his cycle, eventually bringing to a stop beside the building. He aimed his grappling launcher towards the roof before eventually ascending to the top. After landing, he examined the area to see that the giant bat crashed through the roof's skylight. Batman jumped down, taking note of the foggy air around him. It made him a little dizzy, but he quickly shook it off before looking around. Batman turned on his night vision, walking around the apartment. He opened a door and dozens of bats flew out. Batman flinched, before steeling himself and entering. When he entered, his eyes widened upon what he saw. It was 17 years ago, he was looking at his young self and his parents staring down the barrel of a gun. Batman couldn't bring himself to move for some reason, as he watched from a third person perspective his most traumatic moment. First his father, then his mother. Then, just as suddenly as the scene appeared did it vanish and Batman was suddenly attacked by the giant bat. It pounced on him, pinning him to the ground and trying to chew his head off. Batman pushed its head back, struggling against the beast's strength. He placed his feet onto its chest and pushing it off and back-first into a table. Batman staggered to his feet as his vision became hazy. The creature stood up and seemed all the more terrifying. Batman began sweating, his heartbeat sped up in an erratic rhythm and his breath became slightly labored.

"_Master Bruce, Master Bruce!" _ Alfred's voice sounded over the comm-link. _"Your suit's readings are off the charts! Are you alright, sir?"_

"**Alfred... something's wrong..."** The giant bat creature began to fly up towards the sky but Batman was still quick enough to grab its ankle. It flew off with Batman latched on but he became too dizzy to maintain the grip and unwillingly let go. Batman fell back down onto the rooftop, his armor cushioning his fall. Batman managed to muster up enough strength to walk back to the open skylight. He could still hear Alfred's voice but his ears had become too deafened to actually hear what was being said. Batman activated the scanner in his cowl and with it on, he peered into the building without entering.

"**I've been poisoned with some kind of aerosolistic hallucinogen. It's making me see my fears… I don't understand how it works... yet. I'll… I'll send my coordinates and you can… ugh.. pick me up..." **Batman typed up his coordinates using his mini-computer before descending downward into an alleyway. He crouched down near the shadow of a dumpster and stealthily camouflaged himself and waited.

* * *

"_A giant flying bat creature has been seen flying around the South River. All available units please respond."_

"Roger that." Gordon responded. He pressed down hard onto the gas pedal and sped off to the designated location. They eventually arrived at the river to see the bat attacking police officers while others were shooting at from behind their cars. The press was there behind the police lines, filming and reporting the current events. Gordon rushed forward with Harvey behind him, each carrying a shotgun they got out of the trunk. They shot at the creature alongside their fellow officers, but it was fast as it dodged the bullets with ease. It screeched loudly before swooping down and diving towards a police officer. Gordon managed to graze it in the shoulder, but before it could fly back upwards Harvey jumped onto its back.

"Harvey!" Gordon cried out. "Hold your fire, damn it!" He commanded the officers.

"Take this ya bat-freak!" He aimed the gun at its head and pulled the trigger, but alas, the cartridge was empty. Harvey stared at his gun for a moment, wide-eyed and a little less confident. "Oh, shi-" The giant bat spun around, allowing Harvey to fall down into the river. Gordon ran to the water and held out his hand to pull his partner back up. The cops returned their sights to the skies, but by then the bat was already gone.

"I… hate… bats..." Bullock muttered out as he stepped out of the freezing water. Gordon looked skywards, contemplating exactly what was it they had just faced.


	11. Chapter 10: The Encounter

"Bruce? Bruce?" A feminine voice called out.

Bruce slowly opened his eyes to see an older woman, about Alfred's age, with caring eyes staring down at him with Alfred standing behind her. "Leslie?"

"Hello Bruce." She responded with a smile. "It's been a while."

Bruce sat up in his bed. "When did you get back into town?"

"Well, Alfred was worried about your condition, so he called me up and had me come back to treat you. So, you want to tell me how you got a lethal amount of a hallucenogenic toxin into your system?"

Bruce cleared his throat, glancing at Alfred who handed him a glass of water. "I don't think I should-"

"Bruce," She quickly interrupted. "Don't even think about lying to me. Tell me the truth… _Right. Now."_

Bruce, to his credit, maintained his composure. "Alfred… show her the cave."

Alfred led her to the library room, opening the grandfather clock entrance via the Shakespearean button. "Alfred… what is Bruce thinking?" She asked as he led her down the stairs, allowing her to feast her eyes on the Batman's cave. She shook her head.

"This is dangerous," She continued. "Foolhardy… Let's just call it as it is – this is insane. How in God's name could you condone this, Alfred?"

He remained silent for a moment, the bats flapping their wings above their heads. "Leslie… do you remember when Master Bruce was young? So full of life.. exuburant, happy, a joyous light. Then the tragedy… the boy lost his entire family and I do believe a large part of Master Bruce died that night. He spent 17 years, 12 abroad, training constantly. He never wasted a moment, not a second. He was always learning, always growing. He wanted to better himself, to fight against those who took his parents. He struggles, even now, to create a city where no other boy will ever suffer such trauma again."

"Well, there are plenty of ways to do that without putting himself at risk!" She retorted.

"No.. not for Master Bruce. This is the only way. The only avenue. At any other time, I might agree with you. I might be inclined to call the white coats and have him shipped off to a mental facility. But, Leslie, this is Gotham City. Despite the trauma the young man has endured, he is pure light in a city of darkness. I believe in the path he has taken. Not because I have to but because… I think his parents would as well."

Leslie pinched her nose in frustration. "I still think he's gone crazy but… if he's going to be jumping off the rooftops, getting himself shot then he'd need a doctor so… if he ever gets a concussion or something, don't hesitate to call. I'm planning on opening up a help center in South Gotham so I'll be in town. I'll talk to you later, Alfred." She kissed him on the cheek before exiting the cave. Alfred sighed before proceeding to dust off the computer keyboard.

Back in Bruce's room, the phone rang. "Hello?" He answered.

"_Mr. Wayne?"_ A male voice sounded.

"Yes?" He replied.

"_I was one of the mayor's executive assistants and, despite the recent tragedy, we are happy to inform you that production of Arkham Asylum has already begun, sir. With the amount of money donated, it should be up and running within the week."_

"I'm glad to hear that. Thank you for informing me. Alright. Goodbye." Bruce hung up the phone as Alfred reentered the room. "That was the mayor's office. They have begun building the asylum."

"Well, that's great news, sir."

"Yes.. how's Leslie?"

"She took it better than I expected but she left. She said that she would be willing to treat any future injuries that you might bring on from here on out."

"I see. Good." He said as he began climbing out of bed.

"Sir, if I didn't know any better, I'd say you wanted me to call Ms. Thompkins."

Bruce rotated his shoulders. "I was hoping you wouldn't have to but considering my condition, I figured it would become necessary. Had I not been so careless, I wouldn't even need her to treat me. I should've scanned the area before even jumping down. My overzealousness got the better of me." He then bent down and touched his toes, demonstrating impressive flexibility.

"You're only human, sir. It's quite natural to make a mistake or two."

Bruce rose up, inhaling through his nose before exhaling through his mouth. He then twisted his waist right and left. "That's the problem." Bruce bent backwards until his hands touched the floor and performed a perfect arch with his back. He then returned to normal standing height. "Did you manage to gather some of the evidence from when the bat attacked the mayor?"

"Yes, sir. A few strands of hair samples in the cave."

"Good." He proceeded to exit the room.

"What would you like for your breakfast, sir?" Alfred asked before he left.

"Oatmeal will do fine."

"Very good, sir. I'll place the plunger in the bathroom so you'll have it at the ready."

* * *

In the GCPD, Gordon was currently sifting through files in his desk when his partner walked through door.

"How're you feeling, Bullock?" Gordon asked.

"Still feelin' sub-zero but I'll live." He lit up a cigarette. "This'll warm me up good and nice." He blew the smoke into the air. "Ah, yeah…."

"Did you get the info I asked for?"

"Yeah, my contact knew where they kept the records used to be kept but they switched 'em around. They switch the buildings where they keep the records so no can snatch 'em up."

"Wherever that place is, it's where Falcone and Loeb keeps all the blackmail records to keep everyone in line. There has to be a way to find them."

"I'll ask around, see what anyone knows. For now, let's just sit tight. Least til we can figure somethin' else out."

"Alright." Gordon reluctantly agreed.

"So, about the big nose in the fancy suit the other day..." Harvey began.

"What about him?"

"I think he was trying to play us. I saw a few twitches here and there."

"He probably was but his description did match up to what we saw last night. Still… something's not right."

"Let's just take a lunch break. We'll think it over some more later. C'mon, let's go get some doughnuts."

Gordon glanced at the files they had on the Batman one last time before exiting the office with Harvey.

"Anything sir?" Alfred asked as he walked up to an abundace of test results on the many screens.

"The hair is from a rare native bat seen only in Gotham. They're only two that have been captured and now kept in Gotham City Zoo." He placed his hand under his chin, as his scruntizing look brought up the next pair of test results. "But here's where it gets strange. I've found traces of human DNA encoded within the hairs as well. The computer wasn't able to separate it from the bat DNA."

"How unsettling. On a more brighter note, I heard Mr. Dent will be sent home today."

"Yes. The police will be protecting him for a few days to make sure he won't get attacked again. Speaking of the police, have you managed to locate where Loeb keeps his files?"

"No, sir. But I have found something that might be rather useful." Alfred stepped up to the computer and typed a few buttons. A picture of a man popped onto the main screen, while the other screens displayed various information about him. "A Mr. Arnold Flass, sir. A trusted lieutenant to Comissioner Loeb. He has been alleged of a few crimes, all things that could point to him being entrusted to carry out important criminal tasks from the Don himself. This one might contain the information you seek."

Bruce typed in the man's name into the internet, sifting through some social sites in which he had an account. He hacked into each one, until he found one profile containing his cellphone number. Bruce punched the numbers into the computer and hacked his phone messages.

"He'll be doing some kind of trade at the Northeastern Subway. I'll make sure to be there." Bruce rose up from the chair.

"Where are you going, sir?"

"I'm meeting Lucius for lunch. I want to talk to him about the future of my company."

"You want the last one?" Harvey asked, his face covering chocolate, strawberry and glazed markings.

"No, Harvey. It's all yours." Gordon replied. Looking at Harvey's face completely shut off his appetite.

"Haha.." He grabbed the donut with a smile on his face, pretty much inhaling the thing in a few seconds. Their attention was turned to the opening of the shop to see Flass walking in.

"Hey, fellas!" Flass greeted cheerfully. Gordon remained indifferent while Bullock simply bumped fists with him. "Getting some donuts, eh? These guys always bake so soft. It's like heaven in your mouth, am I right?"

Harvey nodded in friendly agreement while Gordon simply stayed silent. "By the way, Jimbo," He addressed the detective. "I wanted to thank you again for helping me out before. I really appreciate it."

"No problem, Lieutenant." He replied curtly.

"Hey, now, call me Flass, huh?" With that, the man walked over to the register to buy some donuts.

"Hey, you never actually told me… what happened to you guys out there? I read in your police report that you faced one of those venom addicts and he was like some huge monster."

Gordon interlocked his fingers as he recalled the aftermath of the event…

_Gordon returned back to the apartment to find Flass smoking a cigarette with a gun in his hand and a dead body at his feet. _

"_Flass, what did you do?!"_

"_Guy tried to attack me when he thought I wasn't lookin'. Took care of him real nice, didn't I?" Flass had an evil smirk on his face, as he smoked his cigarette feeling quite proud at the fact that there was a dead drug dealer's blood polling at his feet. It filled Gordon with disgust, to see someone revile at another man's, no matte how sinister, death. "What happened with Arnold Schwarzenegger?"_

_Gordon fixed his glasses into place. "I took care of him. The officials are gonna pick him up."_

"_Not bad, Jimbo, taking that guy down all by yourself. We should get you a beer after we file all the paperwork."_

"_No thanks… lieutenant."_

"You think Falcone wanted Flass to kill him?" Harvey asked. Just then, Flass walked back over to them with a box of doughnuts in his hand.

"Alright, fellas, I'm outta here. Good seeing ya, Bullock. Bye-bye, Jimbo!" With that, Flass exited the shop.

After he was gone, Gordon turned back to Bullock. "I think so, yeah. You know what else I'm thinking?"

"Hm?"

"Flass might know where Loeb keeps the files. Let's keep our eye on him."

"Alright, Jimbo." He replied with a chuckle. Gordon gave him a soul-shattering glare.

"_Never_ do that." Harvey nodded in compliance. The cashier gave them the tab. Harvey began to reach for his badge, but he glanced over at Gordon and took out his wallet instead. Paying for the doughtnuts, the detectives exited the shop and proceeded to follow their lieutenant.

* * *

Bruce ascended the stairway, stopping on the floor in which Lucius's office was located. He walked through the halls before passing Dr. Langstrom's lab. He paused upon hearing a slightly heated conversation.

"Kirk, this serum could go for millions in the military! We could be rich! We wouldn't have to work at this damned company anymore! We could live like kings and be celebrated as well-respected scientists!" A co-worker of Langstrom's seemed to be frantically trying to convince Kirk to demonstrate his serum to the military.

"This isn't for money, Scott! This research will help people, save people. Cancer, disease, deformities will all cease. People will have normal lives, living happily with their families, knowing with assurity that they'd live long enough to see their grandchildren."

"Damn you, Kirk!" Scott shouted in frustration. "Our research in microchiropteras make humans into something more. Something… godlike."

"Enough!" Kirk asserted firmly. "We are not selling it for profit. I will not take part in killing millions of people."

"You and your damn pacifism..." With that, Scott exited the lab, passing Bruce on the way out. Bruce walked on to see Kirk's head down and his fingers grasping his hair.

"Excuse me, Dr. Langstrom?" He addressed.

He raised his head, looking upwards at the tall man standing before him. "Yes?"

"My name's Bruce Wayne. We met awhile ago."

Kirk collected himself. "Oh, yes, yes, right. Mr. Wayne, it's nice to see you again. What can I do for you?"

"Well, I couldn't help overhearing and I just wanted to ask more about what it is you're researching."

"Uh, well, I suppose there's no harm in that. This," He presented his test results. "Is all the research we've done on bats of all kinds."

"Bats, huh?"

"Yes, there ability to use echolocation to navigate in the darkness would be a tremendous aid for the blind. Their sense of sonar could also aid the death. Research also shows that proper modifying of certain cells in their body could help those with irreversible diseases."

"Amazing.." Bruce remarked sincerely.

"Isn't it? Imagine the possibilities, Mr. Wayne! So many lives we could save, so many people we could help!" Kirk exclaimed excititedly.

Bruce chuckled with a smile. "You're right, that sounds promising. Are there… any side effects?"

"We haven't actually tested on any human test subjects as of yet. We are trying to prove its safety on rats. The results are promising but that could perhaps be due to the similarity in physiology. Regardless, my colleague is very eager to test right away."

"Is he now?" Bruce drew out slowly.

"Yes.." Kirk cast his eyes downward. "I'm sure this has military applications but I don't wish to see my experiments used in such a way. If the board finds it profitable thought, then..."

"Don't worry." Bruce placed his hand on the scientist's shoulder in a comforting manner. "I'll take control of my company soon enough and then, you'll never have to worry about anyone misusing your serum."

"Wow… I-I really appreciate that, Mr. Wayne. Thank you." Bruce nodded before exiting the laborartory. On his way out, he ran into Fox in the hall.

"Ah, Bruce, you're here." Lucius greeted. "Are you ready to go?"

"Yes, let's go."

With that the two men left the building.

* * *

Oswald rode in the car with his bodyguard as they drove into Falcone's courtyard. His two huge bodyguards glared at the two fiercely, their motive was obviously intimidation. Oswald and his bodyguard exited the vehicle before ascending the stairs. A guard from the inside opened the door and with a grunt, motioned for the two to follow him. For a crime boss that has brought hell to an entire city, his house was surprisingly cultured. He had sculptures and paintings from different eras and artists, such as Leonardo Da Vinci. In the halls, there were steel statues of knights' armor. The guard escorted the Cobblepot upstairs, taking a left and opening a door, presumably Falcone's office. Inside the room, the man himself was currently listening to a classical music while stroking a white cat. Taking notice of their entry, Falcone instructed the two other men to leave, leaving Oswald and The Roman in the room alone.

"Penguin… sit."

Oswald quickly complied, pulling a chair up and sitting at his desk. Falcone lowered his arms and allowed his cat to scutter away, before sitting up in his chair and interlocking his fingers. His face became frightfully serious. "I've been watching the news. It seems that the media has been taken to calling the creature "the Batman". Congratulations." He drew out. "You saved your life." He leaned forward, placing his elbows on his desk. "Now, the shipments are coming tomorrow. I'm having Flass pick them up. When he brings him to the destination, I want you to oversee the distribution to our dealers."

"Of course, sir. Also, I-I just want to show my gratitude for not… terminating my employment."

"Yes, it would have been a shame to have to blow your head off. You are the best lieutenant I've ever had."

The statement made Oswald extremely nervous but he managed to barely hold onto his composure. "...Thank you, sir." With that, Oswald stood up to leave.

Before he did, however, Falcone spoke up for one last time. "How's our associate at Wayne Industries?"

Oswald turned around with a quick reply on the tongue. "Yes, yes… he is doing as instructed, sir."

"Good. Good." Falcone leaned down for his cat to jump back onto his arms while Oswald took that as a nice cue to leave. After exiting the room and shutting the door, Cobblepot's face contorted into an angry, menacing one. He squeezed so hard that veins began to pop. He then took in a deep breath, and walked back downstairs to his car.

* * *

"So basically, that's the gist of it." Lucius and Bruce were currently sitting in a restaurant, discussing the company.

"I see." Bruce replied, draping his arm casually on his seat. "I'll make sure to get on it as soon as possible."

"Good. But do you think you'll have time to… engage in your nightly pursuits and still have the time or energy to run an entire company?" Fox asked inquisitively, drinking a glass of lemonade.

Bruce gave a confident smirk, his blue eyes giving off a cool stare. "I've got a few ideas." He then leaned forward, placing his elbows on the table, his face becoming hardened and very serious. "Fox, I need a favor..."

Placing the lemonade, he leaned forward. "What is it?"

"Last night, I was drugged with a hallucinogenic toxin that's supposed to be breathed through the lungs. I still have samples of my poisoned blood. I need you to concoct up an antidote."

"Of course, but you can't do it?"

"Not enough hours in the night." Bruce's pocket began to vibrate. Taking out his cellphone, he swiped it before placing on his ear. "Hello?"

"_This is Gordon. Sorry to interrupt your evening, Bruce, but we'd like you to come down to the GCPD to answer some questions about the night you were attacked."_

"Of course, Jim. I'll be down there in ten minutes." He hung up his phone before directing his attention back to Lucius. "It looks like I'll need to cut this short, Lucius. I have a friend who requires my attention."

"Sure, call me in my office. We'll finish discussing those details."

"I'll have Alfred deliver you those samples." Bruce stood up, taking out his wallet and throwing down a thousand dollars. Lucius gave him an incredulous look. Bruce merely shrugged. "I never know how much to tip." He then exited the restaurant, entering his limo and directing the driver to the Gotham City Police Department. The driver stopped at the large building, cop cars parked in the lot and police officers running in and out. Bruce stepped out of the car, buttoning his suit before climbing the stairs and entering the building. Upon entering, he saw officers at their desk, some on their computers, some writing up reports and others talking leisurely with other officers. To the naked eye, it indeed seemed like a normal, hospitable environment that promoted protection, enforcement of law and protection of the common citizen. The naked eye would however, be quite wrong, as this wall a front for the corruption, deception and evil polluting the air. Most of the men and women in this room were no better than thugs and murderers, preying on the innocent and helpless. Bruce's hand twitched, his insides churning at being in the same room with these people without a utility belt on. He walked to a desk, with a woman typing up something on her phone while chewing some gum.

"Excuse me? Excuse me?" No reply. He sighed, before looking around. He saw criminals being taken away by officers, probably to prison cells that were on another floor. Bruce bit his lip, before looking back at the lady. He gently placed his hand over the screen, causing her to look up sharply. Bruce instantly melted her cold exterior with a charming smile. No sooner did he flash his flamboyant smile did she smile back while using her finger to make a loop in her curly hair. Bruce smirked inwardly. _"Got her."_

"How-how can I help you, sir?" She asked, fluttering her eyelashes.

"Well, Detective James Gordon asked me to come in. Would you know where his office is?"

"Uh, yes, second floor, third door with his name on it." She smiled at him again.

"Thank you very much." With that, Bruce walked off before passing a criminal who was being carried away. The man had a huge, maniac smile plastered on his face and he kept chuckling while conversing casually with the officer as if they were walking to a diner or something.

"And yeah, so I stabbed him reaaaaaaaallll nice. First, I cut into the pelvic area and removed that those annoying little thingies in the way. Then the fun really began-"

"Shut the hell up, you psychopath!" The cop ordered.

"Aw, but I was getting to the good part!" He whined. The crazy man then took notice of Bruce as they crossed paths. "Hey, hey, you're the really rich guy whose parents got shot, right?! Brandon Wayne or somethin'?"

"No, I'm the guy who by paying the right people could have you shipped off and imprisoned on Alcatraz for the rest of your life." He stated coldly.

The man simply giggled. "Ha-ha! You're funny!"

Bruce glared into the man's eyes. "You're not." This caused the man to scowl darkly. The police officer had enough and began pushing the man along while Bruce continued on his way to Gordon's office. He found his destination, knocking on it twice.

"Come in." Came the voice on the other side. Bruce walked in to see Detectives Harvey Bullock and James Gordon, with Gordon sitting at his desk and Bullock standing beside it. "Take a seat." Gordon invited.

* * *

Later that night, Flass drove to the destination with a few guys in an all black car. Unbeknownst to them, they were currently being followed by Gordon and his partner. Under Flass's car was a tracking device in the shape of

a bat. Batman was keeping track of Flass's movements with his mini-computer. Revving up his motorcycle, Batman rode off to confront his prey. Flass stopped at an abandoned building's parking lot where two vans were parked. Beside each van were two figures cloaked in dark red satin hoods. Flass stopped the car and stepped out of the car, a grin on his face.

"Fellas!" He greeted the mysterious man.

"Have you brought the money?" The lead man asked in a very quiet but dangerous tone.

"Yeah, of course." Flass snapped his fingers and one his allies brought forward two huge steel cases. He placed them on the ground, before opening them and showing the mysterious men the cash. "All the mulla."

"Very good." The man replied. Two of the men then opened the back of the van and brought out two briefcases of their own. The man and one of his associates picked up the cash while the other two handed the Flass their cases. "These are the drugs you seek. Our transaction has been completed."

Flass smirked as he bent down to pick up a case but before he could, a rope wrapped around his wrist and pulled him into the abandoned building. Punching sounds were heard followed by silence. Flass's men and the mysterious men pulled out their guns. Sharp objects suddenly flew out and knocked each weapon out of their hands. Batman suddenly appeared out of the sky, landing on of the mysterious men and knocking them on his back. His allies rush forward and attempted to flank Batman but he spun around, using his cape to disorient and confuse the men. He then kicked in the stomach, before elbowing another in the head. One of them recovered and grabbed Batman from behind. Batman shifted his body and elbowed the man in the rib. He then grabbed his wrist and placed him wrist lock before pushing him down and submitting him to the ground. Batman's eyes narrowed as he heard a click coming from the direction of Flass's men. Batman quickly throw a smoke grenade on the ground before throwing the pinned man behind one of the vans. Flass's men began shooting off some guns that acquired from the back of their cars. Batman jumped behind an old car, before pressing a button his gauntlet. The next moment, Flass's car exploded, causing the men to fly into the ground. Batman quickly capitalized on the opening, throwing a rope around of the men's wrist and pulling him forward. He grabbed him by the collar and gave him a headbutt, knocking him out. The last of Flass's men eventually recovered and got up, grabbing his gun and aiming it at the old car. He was suddenly grabbed in a chokehold, his arm being immobilized by Batman's hand. Batman held him there until he fell limp before gently lowering him to the ground. His attention quickly shifted to the final mysterious man to see him with a syringe in his hand.

"**Who are you?!" **Batman demanded.

Under his hood, Batman could see the man's face contort into a crazed smile. "We… are… KOBRA!" The man then stuck the syringe into his arm, injecting himself with the venom. His clothes started to tear into seams, his muscles began to bulge until he was a giant hulking monster, at least 8 feet tall. His muscles were huge and like a rabid animal, he was foaming at the mouth. His eyes became pupil-less and his veins started to glow green. Batman's eyes narrowed. He held out his arm, and with a daring look, he motioned for the monster to bring it. The Venom-induced Kobra henchmen complied.


	12. Chapter 11: New Life

The huge man charged Batman, but Batman pumped as much strength into his legs as possible and flipped over the man's back. Batman landed, before taking out a small remote. He pressed a button, and electricity started coursing across the henchman's body. The revealed source was a little device Batman planted on his back in mid-air. It then exploded, knocking the man onto his knees. He looked to see Batman perform a two foot cannon kick to his face, knocking him back. The henchman rose to his feet, looking relatively unharmed. Batman narrowed his eyes.

"_**A great increase **__**in**__** durability..."**_ Batman turned the scanners on inside his cowl and scanned the man's body functions.

"**Alfred, are you getting this?"** He asked, pressing his fingers on his cowl ear.

"_Yes, sir. A rush of adrenaline, dopamine and serotonin flooding through his system. His cognitive functions are very base, and he can barely recognize who he's even attacking. His bone density and muscles have increased by 90% but the Venom must slowly be killing him because his heart is slowing and his breathing patterns seem labored."_

"**I need to end this now." **Batman reached inside one of his utility belt pouches and pulled out a handful of smoke pellets. Batman threw them at the man, causing his visibility to reduce to zero. The man waved his huge arms around, trying to clear the smoke so that he could find his prey. Batman jumped onto his back, before injecting a syringe into his neck. He quickly pulled it out, with a dose of the henchmen's blood inside. The hulking man in question, spun around and knocked Batman into a van, causing it to flip over. Batman recovered from the ground, his eyes now giving off a determined glare.

"_**Time to finish this..."**_ Batman rushed forward, his cape giving him the look of a dark phantom. The KOBRA criminal lunged at him, Batman dropped in a low squat and deliver a low spinning kick, knocking the man onto his face. He jumped into the air and deliver a double knee drop to the back of his head, knocking him unconscious.

"Freeze!" Batman slowly looked behind him to see Gordon and Bullock pointing their guns him.

"Make one move and your pointy ears'll be rolling on the ground." Harvey threatened.

"Raise your hands," Gordon directed. "Slowly." Batman raised his hands when a pellet suddenly dropped from his hands and released smoke. Gordon and Harvey opened fire, but when the smoke cleared, he was already gone. The men holstered their guns, while Gordon went up to the downed man to check his vitals and Bullock called an ambulance.

"Well, that definitely wasn't the same thing we saw the other night. The way he move, fought… it doesn't fit."

"Great. So we've got not one, but two psychos dressing' up like bats and flyin' around?"

Gordon glanced up at the moon. "This one seemed more human than the other. With all the fighting and fancy gadgets..."

Bullock walked over and picked up the case full of Venom syringes. "Well, we got the evidence at least. And if I had to take a guess, I'd say this guy had to have a fortune to have all that stuff."

Gordon's eyes widened. "Oh my God..."

"What?"

"...It's Bruce Wayne."

* * *

"Uhh… uh..." Flass came to and tried to open his eyes but only saw pitch black. "What's going on? Where-where am I?"

"**Those shipments that you brought in… that toxin was being administered and delivered to specific dealers. Why?"**

"What- where-, what's on-on my face?"

"**Talk!"**

"I- I don't know! Falcone never told me!"

"**Where would you planning on delivering them?" **

"I-I'll tell you, just-just let me go, no problem. And you don't try to bust me or nothin' to the cops… deal?"

"**You think you're in a position to negotiate? You're deluded. Let me show you why..." **Batman removed his hand from the corrupt cop's eyes, showing him his position. His said 'position' was tied to a pole, naked, that was connected to one of the highest skyscrapers in the building. Batman thought that it would be quite pointless to carry him up here just to scare him when there other buildings that could bring out the same effect but he was wrong. The way Flass screamed in pure dread alone made it worth it. Batman smirked. He could get used to this.

After obtaining all the information he needed, Batman left Flass tied on a lamppost for the cops to cut him down. Batman got on his motorcycle and drove off to the location Flass gave him. He eventually arrived at his destination, an abandoned apartment building in Crime Alley. Batman aimed his grapple shot towards the top of a building, using it to ascend himself to the rooftop. From his vantage point, Batman turned on his binocular functions inside his cowl and zoomed in through an open window. He saw Oswald Cobblepot pacing back and forth, as if waiting for something. Inside the building, Cobblepot kept checking his watch while his associate, a man in a cloak, wearing a straw mask that resembled a scarecrow and a straw hat simply sat with a relaxed posture.

"Where are they?!" Oswald demanded to no one in particular.

"Calm yourself, Cobblepot." The man replied in a somewhat distorted voice. "They will be here."

"If Mr. Flass isn't here with the shipments, Falcone will have our heads." Oswald let out with an angry snarl. "How can you remain so calm?"

"I don't scare easy." He replied coolly. All of a sudden the lights shut off and darkness flooded the room.

"**We'll see about that." **A voice sounded around the room. Oswald tensed as he instantly recognized it while his associate jumped up and looked around wildly.

"No… not him..." Oswald muttered with drops of sweat beginning to accumulate on his brow.

"Is this _him?" _The associate asked with a gleam of excitement in his eye. "Fascinating."

"Yes, it is quite the show." Oswald pulled out a gun, aiming it around the dark room. "We have to exit the premises now!"

"**I don't think so." **Batman jumped out of the shadows, his quick movement instantly took Cobblepot off-guard and disarming him in one fluid motion. Batman palm striked him in the chest, sending him flying into a wall and rendering him unconscious. Batman turned to his associate, only to have gas suddenly flung into his face. Batman stumbled back, dropping to one knee as he shook his head and attempted to gain his bearings.

The man's man voice became increasingly distorted as Batman began losing touch with reality. "S**o,**_ y_Ou _a_**_rE THE _**_inFamoUS_ BaTM_a_**n?**" Batman raised his head to see the man's face sprout worms and locus. Batman gritted his teeth and attempted to lunge at the man but when he did, the man's body fazed out. Batman held his head as he attempted to center himself mentally.

"**Who… who are you?!**"

"I aM ThE MasTeR OF _fEAr_**_! Th_**e Lo_R_**D oF **DesPa**I**_r!_ I aM **tH**_E _ScAreCRow!"

Oswald awoke to see Scarecrow hovering a currently drugged Batman. **"So you're the one.. who drugged that apartment building..."**

"**I**ndEEd. I A_m qU_ite iMP**ress_ED _**_Th_at yOU sUr_vIvED."_

"Yes, yes, this is all well and good but can we leave now? I've already alerted the police so they can take out this damned rodent, once and for all."

Scarecrow gave Batman one last glance before running off. Batman attempted to chase them but when he ran through the doorway they disappeared behind, he found himself in a whole other world. He was in an abandoned, old amusement park. The sky was gloomy, dark and looming with bats flying high above. The moon seemed to stare down at him with an evil glare while the entire environment seemed to close in on him, entrap him and choke him. But this wasn't Batman's first time fighting a hallucination. He inhaled deeply, closely his eyes and clearing his mind. He exhaled, calming himself down and bringing himself back to reality. He opened his eyes to see the room as it was. He turned to the window to see red and blue lights flashing inside the room. He narrowed his eyes. Batman, though still dizzy, fought it and pushed on, making his way deeper into the building. Outside, SWATS assembled and at their head was Howard Brenden. The man had a sadistic smile on his face and an evil glint in his eye. Gordon, having arrived on the scene with his partner, stormed up to Brenden.

"Brenden!" Gordon shouted. "Stand down! We don't need another incident like last month."

"Gordon… look, that was necessary." He replied.

"Sure… you shot up every criminal AND civilian in the area. By the time you and your team were finished, not even a garbage can was spared." Gordon gave Brenden a hardened glare, but he merely replied with a calm smile.

"Sorry, Gordon. The Commish wants this guy dead. So we're gonna give him a corpse." Brenden loaded the clip into his assault rifle before strapping on his helmet and moving in. The team kicked in the main door, with their guns at the ready. There were ten in total, with half of them splitting off into separate directions. Brenden, at the head of the group moving towards the right, ascended the stairs with anticipation running through his veins. The group headed toward the left stopped upon hearing a cracked glass. The men looked around, before seeing a small bat fly at them, attacking one of them. The SWAT member tried waving it away with his hands while another of his teammates took aim.

"Hold still!" He commanded. He took a shot but he missed the bat and instead shot the man in his throat, killing him. "Damn it, Johnson… Should've held still." Suddenly, small black balls started rolling on the ground. The next moment, the balls released teargas, blinding the men and tearing up some. One by one, Batman picked them off, with the last one managing to pick up his walkie.

"Brenden, Brenden, Batman! He's here!" Batman delivered a punch to the man's face, destroying his glass visor and knocking him out. Batman then stumbled, the poison still coursing through his veins. Brenden, now on the alert, picked up his walkie and ordered reinforcements. He and his team then sprinted towards the location of their now downed teammates. Batman's voice suddenly was heard across the walkie.

"**Your presence here today ****has caused the death of one of your comrades. Leave now and you will be harmed no further."**

Brenden grabbed his walkie and brought it to his face. "I'm gonna blast you full of holes, you son of a bitch!"

Batman crushed the walkie in his hand, while his mind continued to warp back and forth between reality and illusion. He struggled to keep internal consistency, all the while coming up with plans on how to escape from the building. Batman looked around, having already come up with at least 10. Wait. 16.

Brenden and his men eventually arrived on the scene to see four men unconscious and another dead. "Stay sharp." Brenden instructed. The men began walking forward with their guns at the ready. Just then, a sonic shockwave was heard, temporarily deafening the men and shattering their visors. The next moment, a rope wrapped around one in the back and pulled up him to the ceiling above. Brenden and his team shot their rifles high above them but saw nothing. Another member was suddenly tackled into the shadows, directing Brenden and his remaining two men to shoot there. A gas pellet was rolled beneath their feet, with Brenden being the only one to dive out of the way. The pellet released anesthetic gas, instantly putting people to sleep. Outside, police have put up fences and lines while a small crowd started gathering around to see what was going on.

"Seems like they're having a hard time in there..." A police officer commented.

Gordon pushed his glasses on to his face. "Wish I could do more but orders are orders. Breaks my heart, it truly does."

After recovering from his roll, Brenden aimed his gun at the smoke, expecting the Batman to jump out any minute. A bead of sweat trickled down his temple, his eyes intensely focused forward. A shadowy figure stood behind him, large, frightening and imposing. Brenden widened his eyes and quickly turned around but it was too late. The next moment, he found himself flung out the window and landed onto the top of a car. Batman stood at the window, his cape flowing in the wind.

"Get a light on him!" They turned their light on and all of the people saw him in full glory. Their new hero. They whooped and cheered, while Batman looked skyward to see that dawn was approaching. A helicopter was seen overhead with a man holding a rocket launcher. Gordon's eyes widened.

"EVERYONE GET DOWN!" He yelled at the top of his lungs. Batman retreated inside when the missile shot off, blowing up most of the building and setting it on fire. SWATS lowered themselves via rope line into the burning building. After infiltrating, the commander order them to stay together while, with their guns pointed and safeties off, they marched on to find their target. One of the men saw a figure standing in the middle of the burning flames. The fire wisped off his cape, as if it was made of water. The cape itself fluttered in the flames, while it covered the upper portion of his body. His eyes glowed red, reminiscent of a demon, as he began walking forward as if walking out of Hell itself. The SWAT, still paralyzed by fear, was snapped out of his trance when his team began shooting at Batman. Batman ducked out of the way, dodging the bullets while at the same time throwing his bat-shaped shuriken at a few of the guns, disabling them and forcing the SWATS to pull out their pistols. Batman dive rolled behind a pile of rubble, before activating his transmission to the cave. He shook his head as the hallucinations began to get stronger.

"**Alfred. Can you hear me?"**

"_Sir? I've been watching the news. Are you all right?"_

"**I've been poisoned."**

"_Again?"_

"**Yeah. Send in the antidote."**

"_Certainly."_

"**And Alfred?"**

"_Sir?"_

"**Bring in the car."**

Batman ended the transmission, returning his faltering attention to the gunshots being fired at his direction. Batman took out a few of his projectile weapons, throwing them into a few of the men's legs. The shuriken activated, giving the men a few electric shocks. Using the fire to his advantage, Batman kept low, running across the fire until he made it to a weak spot in the floor. He dropped down through it, landing in the lobby where the fire had yet reached. Batman lifted up his right boot, before pressing a button on it. He then tapped a few buttons on his mini-keyboard, and not a moment later did a huge black car suddenly back into the lobby wall. The car's design was fearsome, the tip of the hood being at least eight feet away from the front window. The car was a dark, black color, with dark red trimming the bottom and wheels. The glass itself was red, with it being one wide screen. The wheels had a bat symbol in the center and on the back of the car were two fin-like structures resembling bat wings. The car door slid open from the top, allowing Batman to jump in. It closed, and inside was an array of functions and controls. A slide opened, containing a syringe. Batman rolled his glove up and injected the antidote into his bloodstream. His hazy mind cleared up and his thinking became much clearer. The SWATS eventually made it to the lobby and began firing at the car but its impenetrable, bullet-proof steel made the attempts futile. Batman backed out of the building to see cop cars and trucks blocking his exit. Just as the sun began to rise, screeches were heard. Like creatures from the underworld, bats flew towards Batman's vehicle, surrounding, distracting and scaring everyone else. Batman revved up the car, mowing past a few cop cars before speeding off. A few of the officers managed to start the cars and give chase, the pesky bats still fluttering in front of their windshield. Batman, with efficiency that would make the most professional stunt drivers jealous, dodged cars at ferocious speeds, moving through the streets while dodging the lagging police cars. Batman pressed a button above him, and his car spewed spikes which chewed the cop cars' tires, skidding them to a stop and causing one to flip over. Batman looked out of the corner of his eye to see a helicopter following from above. Batman made a sharp turn around a corner, the copter shining a light on him with a few cars on the chase. Batman pressed another button on his car, and the city's lights in the district shut off. The police couldn't see a thing, as a few crashed into a lamppost. Batman had his car enter stealth mode, before entering the highway, making a turn to the woods. A huge mountain wall was seen before Batman but he didn't stop. He sped up and just as he got close, it swiftly opened and allowed him entry into the cave. Batman jumped out, to see Alfred waiting for him. He removed his cowl, his face stern and emotionless.

"Will you be following up on any leads, sir?"

"Later, Alfred. It's late." With that, Bruce ascended the stairs to his manor, turning in for sleep.

* * *

Gordon returned to his apartment, weary from his duties. He unlocked the door, entering it before closing it gently.

"_Barb's probably sleep. Better not wake her."_

Gordon put his coat on the racket, before walking to his bedroom to see Barbara staring outside the window.

"Barb?" He asked with a surprised look on his face. "What're you doing up so early?"

Barbara spun around with a huge smile on her face. "Jim… I-I'm pregnant."

His eyes widened. "What?"

"I'm pregnant, Jim." She walked over to her husband, grabbing his hands and holding them. "We're going to have a baby."

"Oh, my god." Gordon smiled. "That's-that's great. It's amazing!" He hugged her tight, with her face burying into his chest. She had a wide smile and a glow shining forth from her eyes. Gordon, however, had a look quite opposite to hers. His face was worried, his eyes anxious. He looked out the window as the sun rose, illuminating the city and all he could wonder is:

"_How could I have brought a child to this Hell?"_


	13. Chapter 12: Revelation

The phone rang beside Bruce's beside, stirring him to the land of the living. Groggily, he reached for the phone and pressed it to his ear.

"Hello?" He answered sleepily.

"Mr. Wayne, we're happy to inform you that the Arkham Asylum has been reconstructed and will be presented this afternoon. We hope you will make an appearance today."

"Uh, of course, of course. I'll make sure to be there. Thank you." Bruce hung up the phone and attempted to return to sleep but before he could achieve the bliss, a doorbell ring was heard, causing him to groan and roll over. Finally accepted the fate of having to wake up, he got out of bed and got dressed after doing a hundred V-ups. Alfred brought Bruce's guest to the study, where Bruce was currently reading Euclid's Elements.

"Detective Jim Gordon, sir."

Bruce smiled and offered the detective a seat. "Gordon, what may I inquire this visit is about?"

"Well, Bruce," He started as he sat down. "I have a few questions I need to ask you."

Bruce immediately took notice of the look in Gordon's and continued to play along. "What about, Detective?"

"Where were you between the hours of 3:00 AM to 5:00 AM?"

"Why, I was with a quite flexible gymnast I know. We met at a restaurant I bought, and well," Bruce put on his famous playboyish smile. "I don't think the rest is something that should be out in the open."

Gordon merely shook his head, writing in his notepad. "Detective," Bruce leaned forward, placing his elbows on his knees. "Let's just cut to the chase. What is the real reason you're here?"

Gordon looked up from his pad before sighing. "Alright. Mr. Wayne, I have reason to believe that you are masquerading at night as the notorious vigilante known as the Batman."

Bruce widened his eyes in apparent shock, but he honestly expected the question. In fact, he was surprised Gordon didn't visit him sooner. He decided to play along. "Me? Batman? Why, Jim, that's absolutely absurd!"

"Well, Bruce," Gordon removed his glasses, placing them on the coffee table. He looked Bruce right in the eye with a sincere, empathic look. "Your parents were taken away from you in a traumatizing manner. You disappeared from public eye for all those years and you have a fortune at your disposal. What better way for a man to make crime pay than to make it pay himself?"

Bruce cast his eyes downward as his voice became softer. "...I understand why it would seem like I would do something illegal like that. Yes, my parents were… taken away from me when I was a child. But my mother… my father… they believed so dearly in the legal system. They believed in justice, not vengeance. To don a cape and a cowl to beat up criminals and break the law… would be something they would be so terribly unproud of." Bruce shut his eyes painfully. "I.. am not Batman, Detective. I couldn't be… never..."

Gordon nodded gently. "Okay, Bruce." He picked up his glasses, placing them back on his face. "I believe you." Gordon rose up, placing his notepad in his pocket. He placed his hand on Bruce's shoulder. "I apologize for any inconvenience I may have caused."

"No, no not at all. I'm glad I was able to help."

Gordon smiled. "I'll see you later, Bruce."

Alfred escorted Gordon while Bruce exhaled loudly, placing his hands onto his weary face. Alfred returned to the room to see Bruce holding his face in his hands. Alfred cleared his throat, getting Bruce's attention.

"Shall I begin your lunch, Master Bruce?"

Bruce nodded. "Yes, Alfred. Thank you."

Alfred stepped forward. "If I may inquire sir… of the nature of what you've just told to Detective Gordon. To lie in such a manner…"

"It wasn't a lie." He interrupted quickly without even turning his face.

"Sir?"

"It wasn't a lie." Bruce repeated, a little softer than before. He then inhaled sharply while staring intensely at a picture of his parents on the coffee table. "My parents are gone, Alfred… So I'll never know for sure but… I find it hard to believe that my mother and father would be thrilled of my… activities. I don't think they'd be proud. They did believe in this.. broken system. They loved this city, like a parent loves a bad kid. But no matter what love they showed this city, it never returned it. It remained corrupt… dark… evil…"

"Bruce, you can't honestly believe that your parents, who loved you so, wouldn't be-"

"For the past 17 years, I have done nothing, _nothing,_ but learn how to be… be… what I am. Everything I've done has been for this, and I don't regret it. I can't. I'm not here to make anyone happy. To please anyone or to bring smiles. I'm here to fulfill a promise and to take back a city that's been hand-delivered to the Devil. And the only way I can do that, is by letting out the Devil within myself. So no, Alfred… I don't believe my parents would look upon their son now with pride or joy... but rather with fear. Like everyone else. Like it's supposed to be. Like it needs to be."

"Bruce..."

Bruce rose from his chair. "Call a limo, Alfred. I have an asylum to open."

* * *

Gordon returned home and changed clothes, while waiting for his wife. He turned on the TV, switching to the news.

"_Last night, we saw the police tangle with the vigilante known as The Batman. Footage shows the vigilante escaping in what looks to be a high tech battle car. This differs from the footage of the police shootout we caught where it seems like a giant bat escaping the scene. Police Commissioner Loeb had this to say:_

"_There is only one Batman and he is dangerous and a killer. But I promise you, people of Gotham, that we, the GCPD, will apprehend this criminal and send him off to the newly rebuilt Arkham Asylum in a strait jacket."_

Gordon glared intensely at his TV. "Barbra, you ready?"

She emerged from her room, purse in hand. "Yes. Let's go."

Gordon drove his wife to their destination – Gotham Central Hospital. Opening her door, Gordon escorted her inside, where the nurse directed them to a private room. After dawning your medical gown, Barbara laid herself down on the table, adjusting herself comfortably. She turned her head to see her husband staring at the ground, anxiety written all over his face. She reached out and gently held his hand.

"What's wrong, hon?"

Gordon simply shook his head. "Nothing, Barb. Nothing at all." He smiled, placing his hand over hers. The doctor then entered.

"Hello, Mr. and Mrs. Gordon. How are we today?"

"Very comfortable." Barbara replied with a smile. The doctor sat on the stool, tapping on the computer a few times. She then applied gel on her stomach before using the magic of sonography to bring the image on-screen.

"Okay," The doctor turned the computer screen to the new parents to-be. "Here is your baby."

Gordon and Barbara marveled at their tiny baby. It was amazing; the miracle of life. Barbara was moved to near tears, while Gordon had the biggest smile on his face. He couldn't help it. That was his child growing inside of his wife's stomach. In the back of his mind, he kept kicking himself for letting this happen. For bringing a young bright bundle of hope and joy into a world of death and terror. Where cops behave like thugs and vigilantes are the law. But, no matter what, he just couldn't _not _be happy. Gordon kissed his wife's head. He was gonna be a father.

* * *

"And without a further ado, we'd like to welcome to the stage Mr. Bruce Wayne!" The announcer clapped along with the crowd as Bruce walked up to the speaker currently erected in front of the asylum building.

"Thank you, thank you. With this new facility, and our staff of dedicated, young and driven workers, we will set an example for all of Gotham and help build a better tomorrow!" The deputy mayor, now the current acting mayor, handing Bruce the scissors. Bruce cut the red tape, while shaking the deputy's hand as they posed for pictures. After being opened, an employee gave him a tour of the building he had built. Large halls, medical and therapy rooms. Padded cells and a few gargoyles here and there. Bruce sighed softly.

"_Only in Gotham."_ On the way to visit the warden's office, they passed Dr. Crane's office. Bruce glanced through the door to see the doctor setting himself up. "Hold up for a moment, please." Bruce directed his tour-guide. He nodded, while Bruce, with his hands in his pockets, walked inside the office.

"Hello, Dr. Crane." Bruce greeted.

Crane turned around with an eerie smile on his face. "Ah, Mr. Wayne. Nice to see you again." Crane held out his hand and when Bruce shook it, it felt cold. Like death. "What do I owe this pleasure?"

"Well, I just wanted to show my appreciation for you joining our facility staff face-to-face."

"Ah, well, Mr. Wayne, it is I who should show you all the gratitude. It is quite impressive that you have spent your money in such a generous manner."

"Thank you, thank you. So, you said that your specialization here at Arkham would be curing inmates of their worst phobias? How does that work exactly?"

"Well, you see.. fear, it's a tricky thing. It's rooted deep in the hearts of all human beings and animals. Irrational fears, as well like to call them, are phobias. They interest me greatly. Through therapy from Professor Hugo Strange and myself through prescription drugs, we can help the inmates overcome their… irrational fears."

"Hmm," Bruce then smiled boyishly. "Well, it all goes over my head! I'm glad to have you at this facility, Dr. Crane. I see great things for your future."

"Thank you, Mr. Wayne." Bruce nodded before exiting the office, shutting the door behind him. The employee, who had been patiently waiting for him was slightly annoyed when Bruce requested a quick bathroom break. Bruce, out of the site of the man, dipped into a private supply closet before pressing the comm-link in his ear.

"Alfred? Can you hear me?"

"_Sir?"_

"I've found a suspect for the identity of the Scarecrow criminal I encountered last night. I think Jonathan Crane may be him. Check out his background on the computer."

"_Right on it, sir. Ah, here we are. Dr. Jonathan Crane… graduated from Harvard with a doctorate in Clinical Psychology. He worked in a few psychiatric clinics in New Jersey and New York before applying for Arkham. Here's something quite peculiar..."_

"What is it?"

"_Some of his patients have vanished, with their friends and families having not seen them for years. Others, find their phobias far worse than when they first participated in Crane's behavior therapy."_

"Why hasn't he been reported or investigated for this?"

"_Apparently, reports have been sweeped under the rug. Hidden."_

"Falcone..." Bruce growled.

"_Probably through the facet of Commissioner Loeb. Using Loeb's connections, he was probably able to destroy the files in the other cities."_

Bruce squeezed his fist so hard that his knuckles began to whiten. "The evidence points to him then. Crane has ties to Falcone and probably is associated with that humanoid bat. I speculate that Dr. Langstrom's lab partner has something to do with it and is probably Falcone's main contact in my company. Langstrom's associate seemed to be too interested in the military aspects of the serum they were developing."

"_What do you plan on doing, Master Bruce?"_

"I'll keep my eye on Crane. See where he goes and what he does. He may know the location of the blackmail files Falcone has." Bruce straightened his suit out before exiting the closet and making his way back to the now irked employment. Bruce shrugged nonchalantly with a disarming smile. "Sorry. Had a burrito for lunch."

* * *

Falcone walked around the beautiful pond of Gotham Park. The ducks were leading their ducklings, robins were perched on trees and the water, clear and clean, attracted much more wildlife. Falcone sat on a bench before taking out some bread crumbs and throwing them to the ground. The next moment, a flock of pigeons flew down and began to feed. Falcone turned his head to see his lieutenant, Oswald Cobblepot, walking over with his umbrella in hand.

"Why do you always carry that around, Cobblepot?"

Cobblepot closed it and sat down. "It was my mother's, sir."

Falcone looked out toward the pond. "This city… it's beautiful. I've lived here since I was toddler. It's my kingdom… my palace. I love the city more than my own children. And yet, there's a disease plaguing it… a man who seeks to turn my city into a playground for his idle musings… The Batman..." Falcone glared at the water. "Last night, the cops found Flass hanging from a lamppost as bare as a baby. Who knows what the freak got out of him?" Falcone turned to Cobblepot, his breath could be felt on Oswald's face and his voice was dangerously low. "I want him dead, Penguin."

"Of course, sir. We're doing everything we can. Our contact inside Wayne Enterprises has been busy with discrediting the Batman's image, while Loeb has issued a shoot-on-site command to all officers. It will be hard to destroy his image because, well, the people of Gotham think they have a hero."

"Hmph! 'Heroes'..." He mocked while throwing more bread crumbs at the birds. "Heroes are for kids shows and fairy tales. In this world, there are no heroes. In this grim, dark, dirty hellhole that we're all cursed to survive on… there's only those who get ahead and those who get eaten by the lions. This isn't Robin Hood. There's no winner or losers. No… the man who survives today is the man with money… and a gun."

"I couldn't have said it better myself, sir."

"Speaking of Wayne Enterprises, who do we have to replace Daggett now that he's under federal investigation?"

"Well, his replacement will be hard to establish. Bruce Wayne," Oswald drew out with disgust. "has been rumored to attempt at reclaiming his family's company along with Lucius Fox, the one who exposed Daggett."

"Those damned Waynes… still a pain in the ass after all of these years… I think the time has arrived to kill off the last of the Wayne Family."

"I do agree strongly, sir, but Bruce Wayne is a prestigious figure in the social venues. Getting rid of him openly could raise questions."

"Wayne's always off on some trip with some famous celebrity or super model. Either sky-diving or skiing. We forge reports to say he had an accident, pay some people and hire 'em as witnesses and pay off the butler just in case."

"Well thought out, sir."

"Speaking of Daggett, by the way, did we tie up all the loose ends with him?"

"Yes, sir. Through the usual channels."

"Good."

"Also, sir, the KOBRAs have informed us that 'he' wants a meeting."

"Does he now?" Falcone threw the last of the crumbs for the birds. "Set it up. Make sure your Scarecrow friend is there too."

"Yes, sir. I'll be sure to let him know. And I'll also be sure to take care of Wayne as soon as possible."

"Good. Thank you, Penguin. I can always count on you."

"I'm… here to please, sir."

* * *

At the precinct, Gordon and Bullock were currently shifting through files in the record room.

"Ya hear 'bout what the Bat did to Flass?"

"Yeah." Gordon replied. He then chuckled. "Seems like our Batman is making his move on Loeb."

"'Our' Batman? Ya sound like you're endorsing this wacko.'

"There're obviously two Batmen flying around Gotham. One trying to help, the other probably trying to frame him. But regardless of whatever sides these guys are on, as a cop, if I see them, I'm bringing them in."

"Speaking of the Bat, I never asked how it went when you spoke to that rich boy?"

"Bruce? Yeah, he's clean. I don't think he would do something like this."

"Ya sure 'bout that?"

"Yeah… Yeah, I'm sure."

"So who else would be crazy enough to throw a cape and jump off rooftops every night?"

"There is another suspect..."

"Who?"

"Harvey Dent."

* * *

After having been escorted throughout the building, the employee led Bruce back outside to his limo.

"A truly fine facility, sir. The people of Gotham are forever grateful." The employee remarked.

Bruce smiled. "I do hope in the end that it produces healthy individuals that can return to society as whole human beings." Bruce parted with the employee, smoothly walking to his car where Alfred stood waiting.

"Did you enjoy exploring the building, sir?" Alfred asked as he opened the door.

"Quite. And I think I'll be visiting an employee later this evening." He replied as he stepped inside and took a seat. Alfred took the wheel and began to enter the highway.

"Where to now, Master Bruce?"

"Downtown. I think a little investing is in order."

"I see, sir. So Fox has gone over the details with you then?"

"Yes, and when it's through, I'll finally have my family's company ba-" Bruce's eye caught a car via the rear view mirror following them awfully closely. "Alfred. I think we're being followed."

"Perhaps a stalker?" Alfred grabbed ahold of the shift knob, changing it to the third gear.

"Doubtful." Bruce replied, glancing behind him. He narrowed his eyes. _"News of my plans to regain my company leaked out… Either Falcone or some other mob boss is trying to quietly take me out... or they know I'm Batman. Which is unlikely. The criminals of Gotham aren't known for their wisdom."_

Alfred made a sharp turn, exiting the freeway into the city streets, the car following them close behind. "We're going to have to keep them out in the open until we can find somewhere remote and safe. Then I'll deal with them." Bruce said as he loosened his tie.

They eventually found an empty warehouse along the riverline, driving the car into the darkness. The stalking car followed them inside, but soon saw Wayne's limo exiting the warehouse. They attempted to follow but heard a sudden hiss, indicating their tires were shot. The men exited the car, two in number, with their guns drawn as they attempted to peer through the darkness inside the warehouse. One of the men were suddenly disarmed, causing the other to turn with a flashlight to see Alfred holding gun at the criminal's temple.

"Drop the gun and slide it under the car." Alfred's tone left no room for negotiation. The hired hitter quickly obeyed, kicking the gun under the car. Alfred quickly shot the man in his arm as he attempted to reach for his back-up. In one swift motion, Alfred slammed the criminal he was holding hostage headfirst into the hood of the car. He then walked over to the other thug, taking his firearm from his person before grabbing his collar and sticking the gun under his chin threateningly.

"Tell Mr. Falcone…" His voice was low and his eyes resembled a serpent's. "That if he should ever attempt another hit on Master Wayne's life, he shall have great torment from Alfred Pennyworth!" Alfred headbutted the man, knocking him unconscious. He then pressed his fingers to his ear. "It's done, sir."

"_Are you alright Alfred?"_

He rubbed his forehead. "Frankly, sir, I'm getting far too old for this."

Bruce brought the limo back into the warehouse, exiting the driver's seat. He walked up to Alfred and placed his hand on his shoulder. "Thank you, Alfred." Alfred nodded in reply. Bruce then turned to the fallen henchmen and inspected their pockets. He took out their cellphones before re-entering the limo.

"Shall we continue on our destination, Master Bruce?"

"No." Bruce replied, as he hacked the henchmens' phones using brute-force tactics. "Home. I think it's time to change suits."

Night fell, the moon shined, and within its glory was a terror in the night sky. Batman watched the bright and illuminated city from above. He turned his attention to an apartment window, the residence of Jonathan Crane. The man himself opened his apartment door, walking inside with a loose tie and a sadistic smile. He threw his briefcase on his bed before reaching in his pocket and pulling out his phone, checking his messages. His eyebrow curled upwards.

"**Something interesting, Dr. Crane? Or should I say," **Batman stepped out of the shadows. **"Scarecrow?"**

Crane didn't even look up from his phone. He did however, smile eerily. "The infamous Batman paying me a visit? And with such accusations..." Crane shut off his phone, sticking it back into his pocket. "I assume you've been checking up on me?"

Batman glared at the man. **"You've got a lot to answer for, Crane."**

Crane walked over to his suitcase. "You know, now that you mention it…" He pressed a hidden button on the handle and the apartment started leaking fear gas. "I do prefer the name… **S**_c_AR_e_C**rO**W!" Crane opened his suit case and placed on his mask, before reaching under his bed and pulling out a hat and a scythe. "_Le_T **tHe FeaR** w_a_s**h Ov**_e_r yo_U… _**E**_**nv**_isIon i_T... _YoU**r **_G_reA**TEs**t Ni_ghT_**maR**e**!**_**" **_Scarecrow ran over and attempted to slice his head off but Batman caught the weapon before it got too close and he looked at Scarecrow with a dark smirk on his face. Batman kicked the man's hand, disarming him before grabbing him by the collar and lifting him off the ground with one hand.

"How?!" Scarecrow demanded, his voice now normal sounding to Batman's ears.

"_**I'll have to thank my Sufi teachers for that the next time I visit India. Envisioning something that can't be envisioned… Mother would be proud of my fear of God." **_

"**I'll ask the questions, Crane. Question number one…" **Before Batman could finish, Scarecrow threw a lighter he had hidden in his sleeve towards his kitchen. Batman's eyes widened, as the apartment was currently mixed with methane as well. Within a split second, Batman threw Scarecrow through the apartment door and into the apartment hallway just as the apartment exploded. Batman dived out of the window and recovered with a roll onto an adjacent rooftop, his suit suffering minor scorches. Batman's eyes narrowed dangerously as he pressed a button on his mini-keyboard.

* * *

In the police car, Gordon and Bullock were alerted to the announcement on the radio

"_10-6-1, we have a report of an explosion on Second Street in an apartment, suspect unknown."_

Gordon switched on, the police siren and sped off to the scene.

* * *

Batman pressed his fingers to his ear. **"Alfred, come in."**

"_I'm here, Master Bruce."_

"**Crane got away. He set fire to his apartment building after delivering me another dose of his fear gas."**

"_Are you alright?"_

"**I'm fine. But the fire is spreading and I need to get the residents to safety. I need you to send out the EMX-1 Drone."**

"_But it's still in its prototype stage and its functions aren't yet complete."_

"**We have no choice. I can't risk losing Crane. Send it out as soon as you can and have it circle the building. Crane will probably escape using one of Falcone's paid cops. Whatever happens, don't lose sight of Crane!"**

"_Understood, sir."_

Batman ended the connection, before rapidly assessing the situation. _**"A few of the residents have probably already caught the smoke's scent and evacuated." **_His guess was confirmed when he saw a few people below running out of the building in panic. Batman grappled up to the roof, before running towards a power box. He jammed it open and activated each apartments' water sprinklers. _**"This will slow the fire down, at least." **_Batman's train of thought was interrupted by the sound of a muffled scream on the floor just below him. Batman glided down, kicking open the window and landing inside a blazing building. He looked up to see that the fire had already scorched the water sprinklers. Batman heard the scream again. A little girl, if he was correct. He usually is. He really hates that sometimes. Batman navigated through the fire, using his cape to shield himself from the flames. Batman kicked open a closet door, revealing a little blond girl, with tears pouring out of her wide blue eyes. She had to be at least five years old.

The girl looked up, and Batman was mildly surprised that there wasn't fear in her eyes, but rather admiration. "You… you're the Bat-man who has been fighting the bad guys?"

Batman nodded. **"Yes." **The girl coughed as Batman knelt down and lifted her into her arms. **"Hang on! I'll get you to safety, I promise." **Batman scanned the room as the fire engulfed the apartment. The girl whimpered, but Batman pressed her head to his chest. He narrowed his eyes, trying to peer through the fire to find an opening – anything! Realizing he had no other options, Batman threw a bomb toward the wall behind him, creating a large enough hole for him to run through. The hallway was also on fire, but the flames were low enough where the girl wouldn't be harmed. Batman sprinted throught the hallway, eventually making it to the stairway. He looked down at the girl. "Hold on to my neck." He softly requested in a less gruff voice. Batman spread his cape, gliding down until he reached the ground floor. Outside, a frantic mother paced back and forth with worry and anxiety stricken over her person. She turned to the police barricade and once more tried to appease them to let her through.

"Please, my daughter's in there! You have to let me through! She's my baby!" She pleaded desperately as she tried to push past them.

"Lady, we can't let you go in there! We're trying to rescue everyone as best we can! Just stay put!" The top floor, her apartment, suddenly exploded, spewing fire and glass out of its windows.

"NOO!" The woman shouted at the top of her lungs. The ground floor front door suddenly spewed out fire as well, the smoke spreading everywhere. A dark figure was seen in the cloud of smoke, and when it cleared, it revealed Batman holding the little girl safely.

The woman gasped in shock. "Sarah!"

"Mommy!" The girl smiled happily.

The cops pulled their guns out, aiming them all at the vigilante. "No!" The mother yelled.

The girl in Batman's arms shriveled fear, while Batman glared at them, shielding the girl with his arms.

"Hold your fire, damn it!" Gordon walked out from among the midst. "He's got a little girl. No one shoots, you hear me?!"

Batman gently lowered the girl, allowing her to stand on her own two feet. She turned around, giving Batman a hug. "Thank you, Mr. Batman." She whispered in his ear. She then turned swiftly, running into her mother's embracing arms. The mom was naturally happy to have her daughter back, as she vehemently kissed her daughter's face all over. Batman stalked forward, standing face-to-face with Gordon, while his partner was standing behind him, his hand on his gun just in case.

"**The man who caused this fire is escaping the premises as we speak. Now, we can either have a firefight or we can go stop the man who nearly set fire to a five – year old child." **Gordon held Batman's glare, before finally consenting.

"Alright… where is he?"

Batman held his fingers to his ear. _"__Sir, the EMX-1 has caught site of a police car fleeing the scene, but its power shut down. I did however, manage to shoot a small tracer onto its vehicle. I'm sending you the coordinates in your car as we speak."_

Batman tapped a button his keyboard, before turning his attention back to Gordon. He reached behind his belt and pulled out a small phone, displaying the coordinates. **"Here. He's escaping to this location. Make sure your men don't follow in herds with the sirens on or you'll alert him. And, if you even feel so much as tempted to trace my whereabouts using that, don't. It's sealed with quantum-cryptography, bouncing through signals that reach as far as China."**

"Alright, fine." Batman's car pulled up. "But understand this, vigilante or villain, hero or criminal, after this is over, I'm taking you in." Batman didn't respond as he simply jumped into his car and drove off. Batman pulled up the screen displaying the coordinates, shifting his car into stealth mode.

* * *

The corrupt cop driving Scarecrow, stopped in front of their destination – an old cargo ship. Scarecrow poisoned the cop before exiting the car and walking up the ship. Inside he found Oswald waiting for him.

"Cobblepot." He greeted.

"What took you?" Oswald demanded.

"Batman. He's figured out my identity."

"Damn… I didn't count on that…"

"What're we going to do?"

"Nothing… right now. We have other priorites." Oswald and Scarecrow began walking through the deck, walking up the stairs toward the Captain's Cabin. "Do you know if you were followed?"

"I blew him straight to Hell. Don't worry about it, Penguin."

Oswald shifted his head at the man and glared at him threateningly. "Do _not_ call me that. And we know now that rodents are hard to exterminate."

The two eventually reached the room, before knocking on the door twice. A guard opened it from the inside, allowing them entry. Oswald and Scarecrow entered the room to see two Kobra members standing near a chair. Seated in the chair was a shrouded man, his hood and veil covering most of his face save his serpent-like eyes. Behind the desk was Falcone, joined by Cobblepot and Scarecrow. Oswald leaned towards Falcone's ear, whispering, "Sir, I called our associate at Wayne Enterprises. He sent the 'package'."

Falcone nodded, before delivering a friendly smile towards his guests. "Gentlemen, what do I owe the pleasure of this meeting?"

The cloaked man spoke in a deep, forboding voice. "We have concerns over out shipments. We have heard news of a man dressed as the mammal Chiroptera…"

Upon seeing his confusion, Oswald leaned next to Falcone's ear and whispered, "Bats, sir."

Falcone nodded in understanding. "Yes. He calls himself Batman."

"He is a formidable opponent, no?"

"He's being dealt with." Falcone stated firmly.

"Is he?" The cloaked man gave Falcone a cold stare, piercing right into his soul. "I don't like obstacles in the way of my operations, Mr. Falcone. This man is an obstacle. Eliminate him."

"He's just a loon in a bat suit. We'll kill him off soon enough."

"I think you underestimate the effectiveness of this man's mentality. His goals. His… idealogy. He is more powerful than a thousand soldiers. As can be seen, everyday citizens have begun resisting criminal elements. It has produced a spark. If need be, extinguish it with the flood of an ocean."

Falcone nodded slightly with a grim expression. "It'll be done."

"Good. Now, as for the shipments, they will be coming in as planned. The additives are working, far more splendid then expected. The sales have gone up, and demands have skyrocketed."

"Yeah, I've got a few dealers in the South and some associates in high places that can ship these drugs to China, Russia, and Australia and more."

The cloaked man stood up. "I'll consider the proposition."

Leaning back on his chair, Falcone looked up and asked, "Where are you going?"

The man handed him a walkie. "Keep this on your person. Our business is concluded."

With that, the hooded man exited the room, leaving a puzzled Falcone behind.

Batman, having ejected from his car into the sky moments ago, landed on the boat's main mast. Perched safely atop, he assessed the threats. _"Four gunmen… two by the door, one casually smoking by the port side, the other on the lower deck. This should be easy."_ Batman waited until the man on the lower deck crossed under the bridge towards the stairs, before gliding down near a crate. He tapped on it a few times, loud enough for the man to hear. He ascended the stairs to check out the noise, only for him to be restrained suddenly in a chokehold. Batman then climbed over the railing, shimmying his way towards the smoker. Making sure the two other guards weren't close enough, he popped up, grabbed the man by his collar and pulled him over. The man, with a cable attached to his ankle from the railing, hit his head on the metal hull on the way down, knocking him out. _"A little harder than I meant to. He'll probably having a concussion… but he'll live." _Batman then climbed back onto the deck, before ducking down by some cover. He narrowed his eyes at the two gunmen. Batman manevuered around the platform, climbing himself atop the cabin without the noticing. He performed acrobatic flip, and in mid-air he grabbed their heads and slammed them together, before landing on his feet. They thugs slumped down on the ground, allowing Batman to enter the cabin. Batman knocked on the door twice.

"Yeah?" A reply came from the other side of the door.

"The meeting over?" Batman changed his voice to a more rough, thug-like tone.

"Yeah, Mr. Falcone's getting ready to leave. You guys can come in and help me escort him to the car."

The door opened suddenly, and before the guard could even react, Batman restrained his movement, and knocking him unconscious immediately. He then threw to bat-shuriken at the guns that Scarecrow and Cobblepot pulled out. Batman jumped up, using the desk as a leverage for height. Batman came down with a punch to Cobblepot's face, before spinning on his heel and offering a powerful side kick to Scarecrow's gut, causing him to collapse onto his knees. After disposing of them all, Batman walked around the desk to face the Roman himself. Falcone, to his credit, remained extraordinarily calm, simply scowling at the vigilante-hero while Batman returned the sentiment in kind.

"So, you're the infamous Batman who's been the latest thorn in my side?" Falcone lit up a cuban cigar, blowing the smoke into Batman's face. Batman retained his stoic composure.

"**It ends here. You've poisoned enough of Gotham's soul."**

"I don't think so, freak. Put me in jail and I'll just bust out. Kill me, and you'll have a thousand others scrambling to take my place. You're fighting a losing war."

Batman gave him a glare. He then grabbed the crimelord by the collar and lifted him off the chair. **"That's fine. I'll take you down, then the next and the next after him. Every pile of scum this city throws up, I'll make sure they'll all sit in the same cell block as you. Now..." **His grip on the man's collar tightened. **"You're going to tell me where you keep the files to blackmail the cops and officials in this city. You're going to tell me about every one of your connections and then, you're gonna to go to sleep and wake up with a damned painful headache. Now, if you lie, I'll break your finger. If you lie again, I'll break your arm and every lie you tell will come with a broken bone until I've broken every bone in your body. That's just a start."**

Falcone smirked daringly. "Heh, you ain't got the guts..."

Batman threw him over his shoulder, grabbing ahold of his arm on the way down. Batman twisted his wrist, tearing it in several locations. **"You're going to talk. You don't have an option in the matter."**

Before Falcone could answer, gas started to fill the room. _**"Anesthetic gas..." **_Batman reached behind him and placed on a gas mask, while Falcone fell unconscious. Batman threw a bat-shuriken at the window, allowing the gas to clear out. He then turned his attention to Falcone, as he heard a beep coming from his coat pocket. Batman took it out to see a walkie. He pressed the button and a voice spoke.

"_I see you've been quite busy, Batman."_

"**Who is this?"**

"_Falcone's… business partner."_

Batman's eyes narrowed. **"You're a part of the KOBRA cult. It's leader, I'm guessing."**

"_You are quite intuitive, aren't you? I suppose you would have to be, to be doing all that you do."_

"**After I take down Falcone, I'm coming for you too."**

"_No, you're not. Despite the gruffness of your tone, I can tell by the hint of anger in your voice that you're still a young man. Tell me, do you honestly believe in your heart that you are making any true difference in this city? In the world?"_

"**I wouldn't be doing this if I didn't." **Batman removed his gas mask as the gas cleared out.

"_Yes, I figured as much. But your efforts will come to naught. A man in a bat cape, beating cops and criminals within an inch of their lives sets no example to the common man. You will be gunned down in a week, in a month. Your death will scare those who have mustered any courage that has been created to oppose evil. You will disappear in the minds of Gothamites, an example of sinful treachery that will let all know not to oppose the powers to be. You are an ant, striving to battle a wildfire."_

"**If I'm so insignificant, then why reveal yourself to me at all?"**

"_Because soon, you will exterminated. Before that, I wished to hold an audience with you. Despite being so small, you are dangerous. It's not the skills, the gadgets, or the cowl. No, it's the ideology – the symbol. What it could inspire people to do."_

"**And that's why, even if I die, somewhere down the line, another will grow so sick of the crime in this city, and will stand up to change it."**

The man chuckle mirthlessly. _"No… If you die, your story will hardly be followed. People today look toward nothing important. Issues that could promote change, peace and happiness is wasted on video games, on social media and other useless things. At least 100 million people play Call of Duty, wasting more time than man has existed. And the ones who do search for the truth will be dissuaded. And if any daring young fools such as yourself attempt to act, they will be made an example of and the cycle will repeat."_

"**Then I'll just have to make sure I don't die."**

"_I'm afraid that is not an option you can choose. You will soon die, perish and be forgotten in history. We won't speak again."_

The transmission ended, with Batman in a deep scowl. Batman crushed the walkie in his hand. He walked over to the window to see Gordon and his men walk onto the ship. Batman grabbed Falcone, but he heard something. A screech. A flutter. He looked back out the window. A monster, a terror in the night sky, flew down at him. It was fearsome. It was.. a Man-Bat. The Man-Bat crashed through the window, landing itself on Falcone's desk, its weight crushing it into pieces. There were blood dripping down from Man-Bat's teeth and claws, with blue fabric stuck to his clawed toe.

"_**So that's what kept the police..." **_Batman threw Falcone away as the creature pounced onto him, knocking Batman onto his back. Batman pushed the creature off him using his legs, causing the creature to flip in the air. The creature screeched loudly, its wings spreading far. It lunged at Batman, but he dodged its attack with a cartwheel to the side. Batman shot his grappling launcher at its heel, the rope wrapping itself securely. The beast ascended through the roof, taking flight into the night sky. Batman's grapple retracted, bringing him close enough to grab the beast's ankle with his own hand.

Down below, Gordon and Bullock entered the cabin, inspecting and taking in the unconscious thugs. Gordon and Bullock checked out the hole Man-Bat just escaped through.

Harvey lit a cigarette. "Maybe they'll off each other." He off-handedly remarked.

Gordon turned his attention to a snoring Falcone. "Get him to Blackgate."

Back in the sky, Batman took out a taser and prepared to strike but the Man-Bat spun its body, before jerking his leg to the side, causing Batman to hit a billboard and fall off, landing on the roof. The Man-Bat continued to fly away as Batman got up with a groan. He checked the small screen on his glove, pressing a button on his keyboard and activating the tracker he placed on his torn pants. Batman's eyes narrowed as he realized where the beast was headed.

"_**Wayne Enterprises..."**_ Batman called his car and sped off. Batman, having arrived, perched himself on a nearby rooftop and utilitzed his company's security cam systems, some of which weren't on, to check every office. Batman eventually stumbled upon Kirk's laboratory, the Man-Bat standing in the middle of the room. The beast held its head, stumbling around as its body convulsed in what seemed to be pure agony. Then something strange happened. It started to shrink. The wings receded into the arms, the claws became toes and the fur became skin until finally, a human being was in its place. Batman widened his eyes upon discovering the identity of the human being.

"_**Kirk Langstrom?!"**_


	14. Chapter 13: Revolution

Kirk, after enduring his un-transformation, collapsed on the floor. Batman watched as the lab door slid open to reveal Kirk's colleague, Scott, walk into the room. He kneeled down with a terribly sinister smile and malicious intent in his eye. He grabbed Kirk's hair roughly, lifting his head up before slamming it hard back on the floor.

"Have a nice night out, Kirk?" He spit on his face, releasing his hair and rising to his feet. "You're aren't done yet, you weak bastard." He took a syringe with red fluid inside. "We could've both been rich kings, Kirk. We could've have drowned in sweet, luxurious pleasures. Money, women… we could've had it all. Instead, you wanted to save this miracle weapon for children and the weak… you sicken me!" With vehement fury on his face, Scott kicked Kirk's unconscious body with all his strength. "But I'll be king without you… the day Falcone's assistant approached me was officially my ticket to paradise..."

"_Goddamnit, Kirk, you stubborn ass!" Scott, exasperated from arguing with Kirk for hours, wiped his hand over his face. "Why can't you look beyond this serum's civil applications? This is a weapon the world would rush to purchase!"_

"_And why can't you get past your own greed, Scottie? Money is arbitrary. They are far too many people suffering, dying and this is their cure. This is their escape from the darkness."_

"_Ugh! There's no talking to you!" Scott turned around and with a huff, stormed out of the lab. Fuming, the scientist made his way to his office, locking the door after entering it. _

"_Damn you Kirk… why can't you..." At Scott's desk, his chair, which was facing the other way, spun around to reveal a short, pudgy man wearing a top hat and holding an umbrella. With shock and indignation written on his face, Scott demanded, "Who the hell are you?!"_

_Cobblepot interlocked his fingers with a devious smile decorating his face. "My name is Oswald Cobblepot. I work for Don Falcone and he has shown some interest in this serum you're developing."_

_Scott gave him a suspicious look. "Why?"_

"_Its… militaristic applications intrigue him. Don Falcone is willing to pay a large sum for your services."_

_Scott's eyes widened. "How-how much?"_

"_Depends on how you please him, but he's quite generous. I'd estimate around 20 million for starters."_

_Scott could help the smile from creeping onto his face. Kirk suddenly popped onto his mind and with the thought came the sudden contortion of his face, ridden with hatred. "My-my partner," He breathed out in anger. "He wouldn't consent. And it hasn't even been tested on a human being before..." _

"_Well, I think we've found our perfect candidate. Inject your colleague with the serum, study the results then get back to us. If all is successful, and we can use the weapon to our operational use, then you will be paid quite handsomely." Oswald ascended from the chair, hobbling towards the door. He tipped his hat to Scott, before exiting his office, leaving the scientist to contemplate on his offer._

_Back in the lab, Kirk was fiddling with the serum, writing notes in his journal. He looked toward a frame, with the photo showing him, his wife and his young son smiling at the camera. The lab door opened to reveal Scott walking back into the room. "Scott?"_

_Scott sighed. "Listen, Kirk, I'm sorry about earlier. It got a little heated. We have different views of how the science should be applied, but let's not let the science tear us into enemies."_

_With a look of pleasant surprise, Kirk nodded in agreement. "Of course, Scott. Thank you. I'm sorry too."_

_Scott reached from behind his back and handed his colleague a lemonade. "A peace offering."_

"_Thanks." Scott downed the drink, before dropping the glass and letting it crash on the floor, glass and lemonade everywhere. Scott then collapsed on the floor, out cold from a drug Scott slipped into the drink. Scott stepped over Kirk's unconscious body and took a syringe. He filled up the fluid into the syringe and stuck it into Kirk's neck. _

"_Now, we'll see what this can do..."_

"I never did expect it to turn you into a huge bat nor did I count on the amnesia you'd suffer afterwards but it was God's blessing, for sure." He reached down and pulled off a small chip on the back of Scott's neck. "I'll have to thank my associate at S.T.A.R. Labs for letting me borrow his prototype mind control device. It allowed me to use you in anyway I wanted. It surely helped that all your cognitive functions were shut down, except your most primitive functions. All they really needed you for was defending some files and framing some insane vigilante. And now, I'm rich. Hahah! To think, you could've been a part of it Kirk but your naive ideology cripples you. Survival of the fittest, my friend. Survival of the fittest." Scott knelt down and was about to inject the syringe but just then, he saw the Batman himself crash through the window, landing in a crouched position. Scott couldn't react fast enough as Batman pounced, knocking the syringe out of his hand and delivering a cold, hard, painful punch of justice to the man's face. He made sure the punch was hard enough to break the man's nose, but not so hard to have knocked him out. He still needs information. He grabbed the man by the ankle, dragging him to the now open window and holding him over the ledge by the leg.

"AH! P-please! Please don't!"

"**You turned Kirk Langstrom into a monster to protect Falcone's files. In order to order him to the location, it had to have been revealed to you. Tell me where it is!"**

"I-I can't! They'll- they'll kill me!"

Batman didn't even hesitate. He released his hold of the man's ankle and he dropped like a rock, screaming at the top of his lungs as he plunged to what seemed to him like his certain doom. He suddenly stopped, a line wrapped around his leg. He was pulled back up to the demon who dropped him. Batman grabbed his collar and brought him to face to face. He glared into his eyes, the pathway to the soul, and made the scientist realize in full extent who he's dealing with.

"**Next time you fall, you won't stop. Talk!"**

"I-I-I-"

"**If you don't, I'll make sure your very definition of pain be redefined right here at this very moment. Do you understand?"**

"Yes, please! I'll tell you whatever you want to know!"

"**Of course you will."**

After spilling the beans of all that he knew, Batman knocked Scott out with an elbow to the temple before tossing him aside like a sock. He then pressed his fingers to his ear. **"You record all that, Alfred?"**

"_Yes sir. Backup copies being processed now as we speak."_

"**Good. I'm going to deliver this information to a few people that I think might be interested in it. Then I'll make sure that Falcone doesn't get a chance to move the records."**

"_And after the whole process has been completed, what will happen then?"_

Batman smiled a small but sincere smile. **"A little bit of Gotham's soul would've returned."** Batman ended the transmission before turning his attention to Kirk. He knelt down next to him and checked his pulse. His heart rate was normal but he'd be out for awhile. Batman glanced at the mind control device. He grabbed it and stowed away for further investigation. Batman hoisted Kirk onto his shoulder before grappling downwards to his car. He drove to Kirk's house, a small apartment complex in a relatively safe neighborhood. As safe as you can get in Gotham, anyway. Batman quietly entered his bedroom to see Kirk's wife sleeping soundly. Batman walked over to the bed and gently layed Kirk in his bed next to his wife. The bedroom door opened and a sleepy 8 year old child peeked in. He was wide eyed at seeing a bat-like figure standing in his parents' bedroom. Batman held his finger to his lips, motioning for the child to stay quiet. The child nodded slowly, his eyes taking in all of the hard to see features of Batman and he had to admit… he looked awesome. Batman turned to exit the window, climbing onto the sill and then jumping down into his car seat. The child quickly ran up to see Batman drive off, smiling wide at the disappearing vehicle.

* * *

Gordon sifted through some files from his desk, drinking coffee from his 'Bout to be a Dad' mug. His lights suddenly shut off for a second. He looked around in confusion, before the lights switched back on. Except now, Batman was standing in the middle of the room. Gordon rose up and quickly pulled out his gun.

"What the hell are you doing here?!"

Batman tossed an SD card onto Gordon's desk. **"This is the location of the files Falcone keeps to blackmail all the city officials. The****re a****re also recordings of conversations, lists of people o****n**** Falcone's payroll in-state and out of state."**

Gordon hesitantly re-lodged his gun into place, before relaxing his stance slightly but staying tense just in case. He plugged the card into his computer. "How did you get this?" After receiving no answer, he looked up to see Batman gone. "Oh, I'm really gonna learn to hate that, aren't I..."

* * *

Harvey Dent was standing on a bridge overlooking the river and delivered a spectacularly beautiful view of the city. He was flipping his coin, thoughts flowing in his head like the water below. This city was so beautiful at night. The buildings' lights illuminated the view but the city's combined lights couldn't blot out the full view of the moon and all her glory. The city seemed peaceful from afar, benevolent. Harvey turned his sight to the river below, the moon and stars reflecting off its surface. He knew it was a lie. The city was built on the graves of demons, with the Devil himself whispering into the citizens' ears. He was in evil's playground, where hope and justice weren't the norms. They were detested, reviled. Rape, abuse, death, theft all so prevalent. It's as if anyone living here was cursed to have their souls rot and polluted. Is there hope? Can anything, anyone, save Gotham City?

"**Enjoying the view?"**

Harvey caught his coin before turning his head to see the mysterious Batman standing behind him. "It helps me clear my head when things get… overwhelming. What're you doing here?"

"**As we speak, Gordon and his men are raiding a building and confiscating records and files that you can use to take down Falcone and all his associates."**

This caused Dent to shift around completely, shock written flat-out on his face. "What?! How-how-"

"**I've been busy. All I need to know is if you're still willing to hold your end of the bargain. After your DA gets taken down, you may have to take his place. "**

Harvey smirked wildly, a look of fire in his brown eyes. "You bet your ass I am. I'll make sure those sons of bitches are put behind bars for the rest of their lives. Just leave all to me, Batman."

Batman nodded before turning to leave. "Wait."

Batman turned his head back. "You… uh..." Harvey ruffled his hair as he struggled to find the proper words. He looked down at his coin for a moment before looking up to see Batman had vanished. Harvey simply smiled.

"Thanks for not leaving this city to chance, Batman."

* * *

_"This is Vicki Vale. We just got a report from an anonymous source that Detective James Gordon has confiscated files that detail specific alliances between Carmine Falcone and multiple city officials, most notably Commissioner Gillian Loeb and the late Mayor Adam Stevens. CEOs have been hauled off to jail and Harvey Dent has been promoted to District Attorney after his predecessor was revealed to be on Falcone's payroll as well. Loeb is under federal investigation for racketeering and Harvey Dent is expected to lead the prosecution. Time will reveal more. Jim?"_

_"Thank you Vicki. DA Alexandra Hewlett was taken to jail today, making 26 year old Harvey Dent the youngest person to become DA. On a lighter note, we have..."_

Batman, with his cowl removed, switched off the report on his computer before leaning back on his chair and exhaling a long, quiet breath. Alfred walked over with a glass of water and placed it next to Bruce.

"It seems, after all your struggling, that you have finally won, sir."

Bruce looked back up at the screen. "No… not yet." He typed up a few maps, reports and photos. "This is everything that has been collected on the KOBRA group. I only have a few reports coming from the local towns in Brazil of some hooded cultists taking in members. Nothing on their leader either. This group has remained a mystery but it seemed that they're pros in working in the shadows. Aside from Gotham, police have found overdosed victims of Venom in Star City, Central City, Los Angeles and even other countries such as Beijing and Sweden."

"Is there really such profit in selling such a drug?"

"Apparently so, but that can't be all there is." Bruce pulled up a police report. "This was the report written out by Gordon. He had a run in with a Venom user awhile ago. The characteristics of his confrontation are consistent with the same encounter I had. If people become that strong by taking this drug, then it could be extremely probable that Kobra is building up a super army."

"Frightening."

"It will be if they succeed. That's why I need to locate the group, take down its leader and disband it for good."

"Do you have any leads then?"

"Not yet. But Falcone was doing business with him. He might know something."

"Isn't he locked up in Blackgate?"

"Yes. He'll be there until his trial. I won't visit him tonight." Bruce glanced at the computer's digital clock. It showed 5:00 A.M. "It's late." Bruce rose up from his chair before ascending his stairs, exiting the cave.

* * *

In a jet flying over unknown waters, the hooded KOBRA leader watched the news report, listening to Vicki Vale talking about Falcone's imprisonment and the federal investigation into his activities. His subordinate looked down at his leader.

"Will the FBI's investigation not lead back to us, Lord Kobra?"

Kobra shut off the TV screen. "Have no fear. Our trail has been covered sufficiently enough to keep any agencies from peering into our existence and activities."

"What shall happen now that The Roman has been defeated?"

Kobra gently placed his chin on the backside of his wrist. "It is… an inconvenience to be sure, but certainly not enough to stop my plans. Gotham will be mine. I will build my empire and then KOBRA will overtake the world."

Another subordinate walked in with a phone in her hand. "For you, my Lord."

Kobra took the phone and placed it on his ear. "What is it? Ah, yes. A set back but it will not deter us. I want you to contact our men in Gotham City and have their regulars prepare themselves. Now that our main form of distribution is behind bars, we will be required to move forward with what is on our plate. Yes, yes. Good. Have it done." Kobra shut off the phone, handing it back to the KOBRA henchwoman. He then looked out of the window, staring at the seemingly bottomless blue sea. _"It would seem as if I have underestimated this man… he is far more dangerous than anticipated. But fear not young man… your end is near."_

* * *

_It was years ago. Still young. Fierce. Before he was ready. Before he knew. But he was still training. Preparing himself. It was a hot summer day, he was training in an isolated monastery with monks. Endowing himself with spiritual discipline, mental and physical tolerance. As of now, he walked across the blazing rocks while his teachers looked on. He stepped on them, its heat blazing and eating through the skin of his feet. His mind was oblivious to the pain. It was clear, focused. He took another step, inhaling until his stomach was inflated. Another step. He exhaled, his stomach expanding until it was slightly beyond his chest. He repeated this process until he has reached the end. His masters rose up from the seat in the grass, congratulating him on the completion of his training. _

"_Congratulations, Young Alex Hanson." They bowed to him in respect. "You have mastered our ways."_

_'Alex Hanson' bowed in kind. He threw on his shirt and hoisted his small, traveling bag onto his shoulder. On his way out, one of his teachers caught up to him. "I am impressed at how far you progressed, Young Alex. In only a few months, you have mastered what takes years for others. Where does such fierce determination stem from?"_

"_I just… want to be the best I can be as fast as possible is all. Thank you for your time, Master." The young traveler continued on his way, making his way out of the monastery grounds. He suddenly found himself within the local town, walking through the shops and weaving through the bustles of people and commotion. His eye caught a dark haired, young white girl about his age walking out of the bazaar with a bag in her hand. The girl wore loose baggy pants and a tank top. She walked until she found herself in front of small desolate apartment building. She ascended the steps, but who she saw at the top caused her to widen her eyes in shock. _

"_Bruce?"_

_He was leaning at the doorway, looking down at her coolly. "It's been awhile, Zee."_

"_What're you doing here?"_

"_Right back at ya."_

_Zatanna walked through the doorway with Bruce following close behind. "My father came here on business. I'm here just helping out a friend. Your turn."_

"_I was studying at a monastery nearby."_

"_Do you ever stop training?" She stopped at a door, before knocking on it twice._

"_Can't afford to. Mind if I stick around?"_

_She smiled at him softly. "You know I don't." _

_The door opened with an old woman peeking through. Zatanna smiled and gave a small wave. "Ah, Ms. Zatanna!" She exclaimed in joy. She quickly unlocked the door. "Come in, come in!"_

_Zatanna and Bruce walked in, letting the woman close the door. Zatanna placed the bag on the counter before turning around to face the woman. "Mrs. Krashna, this my friend-"_

_Bruce held out his hand. "Alex Hanson." He stated with a smile. _

_She shook his hand softly with both hands, a wide smile on her face. "Welcome, welcome!"_

_Zatanna had raised an eyebrow at his fake name but chose not to ponder on it. She began rummaging through her bag, taking out various vegetables and spices. "I'll get started on dinner, alright?"_

"_Thank you for everything, Ms. Zatanna. Truly, truly, you are a nice girl." She walked to her bedroom to nap, leaving Bruce and Zatanna alone. _

"_So, you feel like helping me cook, 'Alex'?"_

_Bruce chuckled, placing his bag on the floor. "Sure. You lead, I follow."_

_She gave him a blank look. "You have no clue how to cook, do you?"_

"_No idea, no."_

_Zatanna shook her head. "So, you travel the world learning combat, science, and all the other skills a man could accumulate, but you couldn't take a few weeks to learn how to boil water?"_

_Bruce, in a genuine moment of embarrassment, sheepishly rubbed the back of his neck. "Heh… care to teach me?"_

_Zatanna merely smiled. Hours later, Mrs. Krishna awoke to the smell of food. She walked out of her bedroom, making her way to the kitchen to see Zatanna and Bruce finishing up dinner. Neither of them seemed to notice her presence._

"_No, no, don't put that there. It goes over here." Zatanna instructed. _

"_Sorry, sorry."_

"_You two, make beautiful couple." She stated with a smile, nodding in agreement with herself. The two 'lovebirds' quickly turned around with Bruce a bit wide eyed while Zatanna was blushing. _

"_Uh, we're not, um.." Bruce stammered._

"_We're not a, uh, couple." She replied, quickly wagging her finger at her and Bruce. _

_Mrs. Krishna merely tilted her head to the side, the smile still on her face. "Soon. Soon." She predicted._

_Zatanna and Bruce merely glanced at each other, before Zatanna quickly changed the subject, setting up a rug for them to eat on. As dinner ended, night fell, and Mrs. Krishna hummed an old song from her younger days after hearty conversation and good food. Zatanna and Bruce bid her farewell, exiting her apartment and the building. _

_Bruce stretched out his body, before glancing around. "I'm going for a walk. Want to come?"_

"_Sure. Why not?"_

_The two walked out of the town, making their way beyond the hills to a small spot near the river. It had dozens of flowers, and the moon, in full, delivered a beautiful glow to the land below. Zatanna marveled at the sight before their eyes. "Wow… Bruce… this is… amazing..."_

_Bruce smiled sadly. "Yes… I would come here sometimes… it reminded me of my mother's garden."_

_She looked at him, sympathy in her eyes. She grabbed his arm, guiding him toward a spot near the water. They sat down, simply enjoying nature and its serenity._

"_So," Bruce started, setting his bag down. "How do you know her?"_

"_Mrs. Krishna? I met her a few years back. She knew my mother and they were apparently close friends. Everytime I visit this country, I try to visit her and help her out. She has no family, so..."_

"_That's nice of you."_

"_Yeah." She turned to face him. "Bruce?"_

"_Hm?"_

"_Why did you leave us so soon?"_

"_I learned everything that I needed to know."_

"_That's not true. We could've introduced you to the mystical arts, further your training."_

"_I'm not interested in magic."_

"_Why?"_

"_It's… it's just… It's too easy. It'd undermine all the effort I put into my training if I could just say a spell and suddenly become strong."_

_Zatanna sighed. "It doesn't work like that, Bruce. And besides, why does everything have to be hard? Can't you just take it easy for once, enjoy the moment?"_

_Bruce turned to her, a sly grin on his face. "I'm enjoying the moment now."_

_Zatanna gave a light chuckle. "That doesn't count."_

_Bruce leaned in closer. "Doesn't it?"_

_Zatanna and Bruce closed their eyes, leaning in close until their lips met. Zatanna gently pushed Bruce on the ground, climbing atop him. What followed was passionate, unknown feelings expressed in a sensual moment of pleasure under the moonlight. She was Bruce's first. _

Bruce opened his eyes, turning his body on his back and staring up at the ceiling. It's been awhile since he had a dream that didn't involve tragedy. Still, it's been a long time since he's thought about _her._ He remembered the feeling. For a moment, he couldn't feel the pain. When they were together, it didn't hurt like it used to. But Bruce couldn't let the pain lessen. No. He needed the pain. To drive him, to push him forward. Bruce got up from his bed, slipping into a bathrobe. He descended downstairs, making his way to the kitchen to see Alfred already cooking up breakfast.

"Good morning."

"Good morning, Master Bruce."

Bruce pulled up a seat and sat down. "When did you get up, Alfred?"

"About an hour ago. I suppose your sleeping habits are starting to rub off on me."

The phone rang. "Wayne Residence." Alfred answered. "Yes? Of course, here he is." Alfred handed Bruce the phone. "Mr. Harvey Dent, sir."

Bruce put the phone to his ear. "Harvey, hey! How's our new DA?"

"_Bitchin'."_ Bruce chuckled. _"Hey, I was wondering if you wanted to come by and check out my new office. We can even go for lunch. I'll treat."_

"Alright, sounds good. I'll be there in 15.

"_Cool. By the way, the part about me treating was a joke."_

"I figured."

Bruce hung up the phone, handing it back to Alfred. Alfred then handed him a plate of eggs with a side of mixed fruit and tea. Later on, Harvey led Bruce to his new office. Bruce whistled, impressed by Harvey's setup.

"What do you think?"

"Impressive. I didn't think they'd have you set up so fast."

"Yeah… it's all thanks to him." He muttered quietly.

Though Bruce heard him, he feigned ignorance. "Hm?"

"Nothing. So, lunch?"

"Yeah, I know a great little place." The two men exited the office, walking down the hallway toward elevator.

"Hey, by the way, I met a girl last week."

"Yeah, what's her name?"

"Grace. Grace Whittman. She's amazing, Bruce. I've never met someone I've felt so in sync with. It's incredible. It's almost like she's my other half."

"That's great, Harv. I'm happy for you." After arriving at the elevator, Bruce pressed the down button. "Maybe you could introduce me to her. I could invite a friend and we could double-date."

The two stepped inside, descending down to the first floor. "Heh, so says Gotham's number one bachelor. Wouldn't be the least bit shocked if you brought at least three world-famous super models to dinner."

Bruce laughed heartily. "I'm gonna take that as an invitation to do so." Harvey simply shook his head in amusement. Exiting the building, the men were bombarded by reporters and cameras.

"Mr. Dent! Mr. Wayne!"

"What is your opinion on the investigations of the Commissioner Loeb?"

"Are you planning to prosecute?"

"Mr. Wayne, is your family's company being investigated?"

"Mr. Wayne, Dr. Jonathan Crane has also been linked to crimes relating to employment with Falcone. What're your thoughts on this?" Bruce turned his attention to the reporter to see it was the beautiful Vicki Vale.

"Well, I'm certainly willing to answer you, Ms. Vale. If you're okay with doing it over dinner."

Vicki was taken aback by this invitation. She stuttered a few times, before nodding meekly with a blush. Bruce smiled in response before walking off to their car. Alfred was standing by the car door, allowing them in after they arrived. Alfred drove off toward the designated restaurant while Bruce peered out the window, taking in the site of his city. He remembered how it looked when he flew back home, how the city seemed from above. Dirty. It seemed now that a spot of dirt had just been cleaned up.


	15. Chapter 14: Old Friends, New Friends

"Here we are, sir." Alfred stopped in front of a small flower shop named Ochroma Gardens. He stepped out of the car, fixing up his suit before turning his head slightly towards Alfred.

"I'll just be a minute."

"Take your time, Master Bruce."

Bruce entered the shop, the bells making a ring. Behind the counter was a pale-blond woman with her back turned, playing a quite pleasantly upbeat tune on a harmonica. Bruce slowly walked up to the counter as she slowly finished. She then turned around. Bruce didn't expect to be captivated. The woman was absolutely gorgeous. She had blue eyes, full lips and seemed to have an athletic figure. She smiled and with an amused tone asked, "You here to buy something or gawk at the pretty lady all day?"

Inwardly, he was mildly surprised that she caught him looking in an honest moment of genuine attraction. Outwardly, he rolled with it, smoothly placing his elbow on the counter and his chin in his hand as he gave her a charming smile. "May I do both?"

She gave a light chuckle. "How may I help you?"

"Well ma'am, I have a date tonight and am in need of a spectacular set of flowers to impress her. This is unfortunate because I know next to nothing about flowers. Scratch that. I know nothing about flowers."

She gave a beautiful smile at his mirth. "Well, you're in luck. We happen to be famous for our date-type flowers. Here," She motioned. "Are a breed of rare violet flowers found only in South America. Oh, here are some lilies. And we also have these," She bent down and picked a bouquet of yellow sunflowers. Bruce's eyes widened. "Are bright sunny sunflowers, my personal favorite."

"I'll take those."

"Alright, I'll wrap them up for you."

"No, no. Just one will do."

She raised her eyebrows at the request, but nodded and picked out one sunflower. "You're Bruce Wayne, right?" She handed him the flower.

"Yes." He took the flower, giving a quick sniff. It smelled… familiar.

She held out her hand. "My name's Dinah."

Bruce took her hand and kissed the back of it softly. "Charmed. Here you are." He placed the money for the price of the whole bouquet on the counter.

"I thought you didn't want the whole bouquet."

"I don't. It's for you." He turned around, leaving with a wave. "I think I'll be coming here to do business again. Until then, Ms. Dinah." He exited the shop, leaving her with her flowers.

"He is quite cute..." She offhandedly commented to herself.

* * *

Gordon walked through the holding cells, stopping in front of the one holding Carmine Falcone. He was laying in bed, reading Robin Hood.

"Falcone." He called out.

He lowered his book. "Oh, it's just you."

"I need to know something."

"Do it while you can, kid. I won't be here too long."

Gordon glared at him. "All those years ago… you targeted my wife… what was the name of the man you sent?"

"Ah yes. Your wife… Barbara?" Falcone glowered with amusement at Gordon's facial reaction.

"Don't say her name, you piece of shit." He snarled out angrily.

"She's pregnant, right?"

Gordon's eyes widened. "How did you-"

"Know that? I got eyes all over the city, watching the daily activities of the peasants beneath my feet. Connections that I'll still have even if I am locked up in the slammer for life. If I wanted to, I could send someone else after your wife. And another. And another. A never ending row of killers lining up to brutally and horrifically murder your precious, lovely wife." Falcone gave a dark, sinister smirk. "And your little unborn bastard as well."

Gordon's face contorted into one with rage and hatred. He imagined his wife, limp and lifeless in his arms, not even a breath, not even a heartbeat could be heard. She would be gone from this world… and so would his child…

"The only way," The evil man continued. "To stop it is to do what a soldier does. Eliminate the threat."

Gordon could only see red. This man would kill his family. Murder them in cold blood. And he'd never stop. The only way, the _only _way he could truly protect his family… is if he put a bullet in his head. He reached for his gun, his family on his mind.

"Do it." Falcone urged.

Just as he began to pull the gun from its holster did a hand suddenly grab Gordon's wrist, stopping him from the motion. "Don't do it, partner." Said Bullock. "He ain't worth the bullets."

Gordon was breathing heavily, his eyes still on the fallen crime lord in front of him. Bullock led him out of the cell block. "C'mon. It's alright. It'll be alright."

* * *

The limo rode up in front of an apartment complex. The door opened, revealing Bruce as he stepped onto the sidewalk and ascended the steps. He pressed the button to Vicki Vale's apartment, initiating the 'buzz'.

"_Yes?"_ Came her voice over the intercom.

"Hello, Ms. Vale."

"_Ah, Mr. Wayne. I'll be down in a minute."_

Bruce turned around, holding the single sunflower in his hand. The door opened, and when he turned, his eyes met Vicki Vale fit into quite an elegant, white dress. He smiled at her. "Beautiful." He commented.

Vicki held up her hand at him, taking Bruce aback by her slight glare. "Listen, Mr. Wayne. I know your reputation. I flat-out refuse to be another one of your 'exploits'."

Bruce was inwardly pleased to know that the rumors were spreading. He recalled the time he visited an associate's night club opening.

_Bruce walked up to a nightclub with a supermodel on each arm. Outside the club, people were impatiently waiting in a long line. Bruce walked up to the bouncer._

"_May I request entry, my good man?"_

"_Of course, Mr. Wayne." He stepped to the side, inviting him inside. Bruce walked inside with his girls, leading them to the VIP room._

"_Ah, there's Betsy and Carol!" One of them commented. _

"_So you have friends here?" Bruce asked as the sat in the private room. _

"_Yeah!" The other replied. "But don't worry Brucie. Tonight we're all yours..." She sultrily ended. _

"_Actually… I'd like you to spread a few rumors."_

"_Like what?"_

_Bruce smirked. "Well..."_

He had payed them quite handsomely to help promote Bruce Wayne's playboyish, scuzball of an image. His attention turned back to the woman in front of him. "Trust me, Ms. Vale. You aren't one of my exploits."

"How do I know that to be true?"

Bruce revealed his flower. "When I was young, my mother used to talk about this flower. A single flower outshining all others. It was beautiful, strikingly so. It demanded attention. To me, you seem to be like this flower. You… demand attention. The way you are, the way you move captures my captivity. So I plead with you to believe me when I say… You are not a tool today, Vicki." He handed her the flower.

She seemed a little suspicious, obviously still wondering if it was an act. Her brown eyes stared into his ocean blue, catching his glow of sincerity. Still slightly hesitant, she nevertheless took the flower with a shy smile. Bruce held out his arm like a proper gentleman. She took it and he escorted her to the limo, opening the door for her and entering the car himself.

The pair were driven toward the high-class, five star restaurant that Bruce had bought. It was brimming with culture and finesse, grandeur in the air and class ever present within the diners. Upon entering the restaurant, Bruce spied his friend and his date waiting at the table nearby the water fountain.

"Harv!" He greeted.

Harvey waved at him. "Bruce, I'd like you to meet this wonderful woman. Grace Whittman, Bruce Wayne."

She stood up and held her hand. She was tall, blonde and possessed sharp, gray eyes. She smiled at him. "Nice to meet you, Bruce."

"Likewise." He replied. He turned to his own date. "This is my date for the evening, Vicki Vale."

"I've seen you on TV. You're quite the reporter." Harvey complimented as the two sat down.

"Thank you. Congratulations on ascension to District Attorney. May I ask, did you ever know about your superior taking bribes?"

"Heh, ever the reporter, huh?"

She laughed mildly. "It's in my blood."

"Well, truth be told, I did but never to knew to what extent. How many cases she led slide was damned shocking, to say the least."

"Was the Batman involved in the discovery of these crimes?" She asked in an inquisitive as she took a sip of water.

"Aha, trying to trap me, are you? Quite a date you got there, Bruce."

"Well, you know me, Harv." He winked.

"I won't comment on the question but I will say… the Batman has had a more positive effect on this city than anything has had for the last 20 years."

"Really, Harvey?" Grace asked, mildly surprised he'd claim that.

Harvey merely smiled as he put his arm around her. "Well, heroes seem to appear in many, mysterious shapes and sizes."

"Sounds like our DA is endorsing this vigilante." Vicki remarked.

"You gonna report it?"

She closed her eyes and smiled. "No… off the books, to be honest, I think our… Caped Crusader is a hero in black too."

With a hint of amusement, Bruce turned to her. "'Caped Crusader'?"

"Bad nickname?"

"No, no, I, uh, kinda like it." Bruce replied.

Harvey raised his glass. "To the Caped Crusader."

"Hear, hear." Vicki chimed.

* * *

Gordon returned home after the conversation with Falcone. He walked into the door and removed his coat, simply tossing it to the floor. He walked to the couch and sat down slowly, pulling out his gun and staring at it hard.

"_What… what was I going to do? Was I…" _He grabbed his hair roughly. His mind went to his wife and his unborn child, only months away from being born. He recalled the man's words and his threat. He tossed his gun on the coffee table before leaning back on the couch, exhaling in exasaperation. He shut his eyes painfully. Just then, Barbara walked into the living room and saw her husband sitting in the dark.

"Jim?" She spied his coat on the ground. She knelt down and hung it up before continuing. "Are you alright?"

"It's late, you know..." He drew out quietly. "You… you should be asleep."

"Jim, what's wrong?" She repeated as she sat on the table in front of him.

"I… I…" Gordon abruptly stood up and walked over to the window, staring out at the dark, grim city. "I'm scared…"

She walked up to him, gently placing her hand on his arm. "Of what?"

"Of losing… my soul… Today I was tempted to do something… something bad… something terrible… And I don't know how long I can be tempted before I give in… I'm-I'm..."

"James!" His wife got his attention. She gave him a look… a look that told him more than any words. "You are not a bad man. You have more soul than this damned city combined. I believe in you, Jim. You can change everything. Because you are, in your heart, a good man."

Gordon turned to his wife, tears building his eyes. She embraced him, allowing him to sob quietly on her shoulder while she gently calmed him down. "Shh… it's okay… it's okay… it'll be alright."

* * *

The rest of the evening was filled with laughter, silly and embarrassing stories, and clinking of glasses between friends. After the night was over, Bruce escorted Vicki back to her apartment. He opened the door for her, and walked her up her steps.

"Well, Mr. Wayne, I didn't count on such a pleasant night."

"When you're with me, surprises are the name of the game."

"I'll keep that in mind."

Bruce smiled, taking her hands into his own and staring deep into her eyes. He leaned in as Vicki began to close her eyes, but they speedily reopened after, instead of a kiss on the lips, he gave her a peck on the cheek. "Goodnight, Ms. Vale." He turned to leave but she held onto his hand, causing him to turn around. She stepped up, grasped the back of his head and gave him a nice big smooch on his lips. Bruce wasn't the least bit surprised, rolling along with the kiss by placing his hands on the small of her back. After awhile, the two finally parted for air. Vicki then disengaged and with a smile, placed a hand on her hip.

"I assume we'll be seeing each other again?"

Bruce winked, his hands in his pockets. "Absolutely."

"Til then, Mr. Wayne. Ta-ta." She waved goodbye, turning around and entering her building.

Bruce's face immediately became stoic. He took his phone out of his pocket and pressed it to his ear.

"Alfred."

"_Sir?"_ Came the reply.

"The date's over. I'll be returning to the mansion shortly."

"_I'm sure I know the answer to this question, but I'll dare to ask anyway – will you be returning to get a good nights rest?"_

"The night's still young, Alfred."

"_Shall I prepare your pajamas then?"_

"I'd appreciate that. I'll be home soon."

Bruce hung up the phone, before entering his limo and directing the driver to drive him to Wayne Manor.

Later that night, Batman glided down on the rooftop of Blackgate penitentiary, avoiding searchlights and guards. He infiltrated the building, making his way to the cell block where Falcone was located. He stopped near another vent grate, peering through the halls to see Falcone being escorted out of his block by two security guards.

"What's going on?" He asked.

"We're moving you to a private cell."

"How kind of you."

Batman narrowed his eyes, but continued to follow via the vents, keeping track of their movements. They eventually ended up at his new designated cell, opening the door and stepping in with him. They then stepped out, shutting the door and then walking away. Batman descended from the vents, stealthily making his way to the door. He opened it, walking up to Falcone's bed to see him under his covers. He roughly removed them, but what he saw shocked him, though his face didn't show it. Falcone was dead, his throat slit wide open. His facial expression seemed to be one of shock before he died, as his mouth was wide open and his eyes were wide. Batman quickly realized that the culprits were the two guards that had just left. Out of respect for the dead, he shut the man's eyes and closed his mouth. Just then, a security guard peered into the room and spied Batman standing over Falcone's dead body. He pulled out his gun and pointed it at Batman.

"Freeze, freak!" But Batman was fast. He had already pulled out and threw his projectile weapons the second the guard pulled out his gun. Batman then tackled the man, knocking him down before running off. The man reached for his radio, but found that it wasn't on his person. Batman eventually found a vent on the ground floor. He kicked it in just as the prison alarm sounded. After moving through the passageway, he pressed his hand to his ear.

"**Alfred, come in."**

"_Sir, are you alright? I'm watching the news and they're showing a disturbance in the prison."_

"**Falcone's been murdered."**

"_By whom?"_

"**Two guards. They escorted him to another cell and then slit his throat."**

"_Good Heavens..."_

"**But it doesn't add up. Not many guards around here would have the guts to just off a crime lord, regardless if he's a fallen one. And it would've had more profit in squeezing some kind of deal from him instead. I wouldn't put it past most guards here to attempt something like that…"**

"_Maybe these aren't most guards."_

Batman's eyes widened. **"They were KOBRA operatives!" **

"_How do you know?"_

Batman's eyes narrowed. **"Falcone, now that everything has been revealed and the connections made, ha****s**** not only proved ****to be useless now but also a failure. I doubt the KOBRA leader ****would ****take that lightly. If he was murdered, they might also be able to just take ****over**** his empire."**

"_Couldn't it still just be a guard with a vendetta?"_

"**I won't discard the possibility but I'll have to worry about that later. Right now, the prison's on high alert. I need an escape route."**

"_Hold on."_ Batman heard typing before Alfred continued. _"Northeastern wall, sir. Apparently a few months ago, a group of ruffians attempted to escape by digging their way out. They were almost successful, but were spotted at the last minute and shot on sight. Security has increased near the area but the wall remains a weak point. Reports say they haven't time to repair it."_

"**Lucky me. I'll contact you when I'm outside." **Batman ended the transmission before making his way to the northeastern wall.

* * *

Gordon and Barbara were interrupted by the ringing of the phone. Gordon walked over to it and answered to hear Bullock's voice.

"_Gordon! We got reports of the Bat breaking in Blackgate. They're saying he killed Falcone." _

Gordon's eyes widened. He turned to his wife. "Barb, I got to go. Will you be alright?"

"Go, go." She urged. "Go save the world. The chicken will keep."

He nodded with a smile. He gave her a quick kiss before grabbing his coat and rushing out the door to meet up with his partner.

* * *

Harvey Dent tuned into the news, watching as they broadcasted about a disturbance in Blackgate.

"_We have reports of a murder that has taken place at Blackgate Prison today. Carmine Falcone has been killed in his cell earlier today by the vigilante known as Batman. Security are scrambling to find him. We'll keep you posted with further updates."_

He shut the TV off as Grace suddenly hugged him from behind. "Is something wrong, Harv?"

He turned around and with a smile, gave her a kiss. "Right now… everything's perfect." _"Stay safe, Batman."_

* * *

Having made his way to the northeastern wall, he saw guards patrolling around, guns at the ready. He tossed a few miniature tear gas bombs at them, causing to the cough heavily and shut their eyes as tears began to flow. Batman easily dispatched of both of them before exiting through the wall. On the other side was a small forest. Batman sprinted through the forage, pressing a button on his mini-keyboard, signaling his car.

"Freeze!" Batman spun around, his bat-shuriken at the ready. Out of the shadows was Gordon and Bullock pointing their guns at the Caped Crusader. "Drop you weapon, ya bat-freak."

Batman dropped it, before lowering his arms to his side, his cape draping over him. "Batman..." Gordon drew out. "What're you doing here?"

"**The drug trade partner that has been associated with Falcone is still on the loose. The only one with that information was Falcone himself."**

"So ya offed him for it?!" Harvey questioned.

"**Not my style. He was murdered by his partner – the leader of the KOBRA organization. He sent assassins to take him out."**

"We really supposed to believe-"

"You got any evidence?" Gordon cut him off.

"**Not yet. I was going to track down the culprits when a security guard spotted me near the body."**

"And you expect us to take ya word for it?"

"Harvey… I don't think he did it." Gordon stated.

"What?"

"Not his M.O. If he wanted to kill Falcone, he had far more chances to subtly take him out months ago." Gordon carefully lowered his gun. "Don't mistake this for an act of trust. I just think that, right now, you're a necessary evil. When Gotham is safe from this, I'll hunt you down personally." Gordon motioned for Bullock to holster his gun. Bullock, in an irritated manner, complied. "I'll go talk to the officials and inform of them of the real cause of death while you hunt down the culprits and clear up your name."

Batman's car drove up. **"I don't care about my name." **He jumped into his vehicle and drove off.

"C'mon, Bullock." Gordon said as they trekked towards the prison. Back in his car, Batman called home.

"**Alfred, come in."**

"_I'm here. Since the signal is coming from your mode of transportation, may it be safe to assume that you have escaped without inciting a police chase?"_

"**I did. I need you to look up the I.D. number of the badges they were wearing. The video features in the cowl should help."**

"_Here we are. I.D. number 1940912 and I.D. number 6241579. They belonged to a Mr. Jonathan Kendall and an Alexander Stevens, respectively."_

"**Where was their last known address?"**

"_Mr. Kendall's was an apartment above a magic shop on 5th avenue. Mr. Stevens's was a rural house in the western suburbs."_

Batman headed off in the direction of Kendall's apartment first. Upon arriving, Batman soundlessly entered the apartment via the window. He turned his night-vision, inspecting around the dark room. It was well furnished, with coffee tables, couches, chairs and the like. Walking over to the table, he ran his gloved fingers over the surface. He brought his fingers close. _**"Dust. No one's been here for awhile." **_Batman walked over to the refrigerator, spying a picture of the guard hugging a girl, presumably his girlfriend. Batman opened the fridge and instantly regretted it. The smell was unbearably toxic to the nose, but Batman, to his credit, did nothing except wrinkle his nose for a second. He grabbed a carton of milk and inspected its due date. _**"March 25. Today's April 9**__**th**__**."**_ He narrowed his eyes, shifting around and throwing his bat-shuriken at a hidden foe's now drawn gun. After disarming him, Batman pulled out his grappling launcher and shot it around the man's ankle, its retraction pulling him towards him. Batman grabbed his collar and held him up high.

"**Who are you?" **He demanded.

Batman was interrupted the barrel of a gun being pressed to the back of his head. In one swift motion, Batman dropped the man he was holding and turned around, shifting his body around while simultaneously snapping his head away from the barrel. He grabbed the man's wrist as the shot went off, kicking him in the stomach with a side kick. Batman quickly grabbed the gun, dislodging it from the man's hand before twisting his hip and offering a poweful horizontal elbow to the face, knocking him to the ground. Batman turned around to see the other man had just injected a syringe containing a green fluid into his arm. His body immediately began to bulk up, turn him into a huge muscular foe. Behind Batman, the other man did the same thing, enlarging himself as well. They smiled twistedly. The next moment, Batman found himself rising from rubble that had just fallen onto him after he was knocked through the floor by one of those giants. They descended through the hole, landing with a resounding thud. Batman quickly rose up, shaking off the pain. Just as another raised his fist to slam down did Batman do a dive-roll out of the way. He threw a smoke bomb at them, but the other huge man charged out of the smoke in an attempt to ram Batman. Batman put all his weight on his hand and, with his body horizontal, used both of his legs to kick the man's ankle, causing him to fall on the counter from loss of balance. The smoke cleared to reveal the other hulking monster to be holding up a large TV. He threw it, but Batman managed to dodge it with a quick side roll. Before he could recover from it, the man behind him managed to grab Batman's cape and threw him into a wall.

"_**Sometimes this damn cape just doesn't seem worth it..." **_He thought as he slowly got back to his feet. He wiped the blood off that was trailing from his mouth before cracking his knuckles.

"**Alright… round two." **Batman and one of the hulking men rushed forward, charging each other. Batman jumped up and delivered a flying side kick to the man's solar plexus, causing him to double over for a second. Batman jumped up and came down with a downward elbow strike to the back of the head, dazing the man temporarily. The other man rushed up and delivered a punch to Batman's body, but he managed to reduce the damage and knockback by crossing his arms over his chest and sitting into a deep horsestance. Batman threw a flash bomb to his face, blinding him. Batman ran up and delivered an aerial spin kick to the his temple, knocking him to the ground. Batman put his weight on him, and delivered a few consecutive elbow strikes to the man's temple, finally knocking him out. Batman turned around to see the man about to drop the glass counter onto him, but then another voice was heard.

"Ezeerf!" The hulking man suddenly found that he was unable to move. "Daerps ruoy sdnah!" The man's arms suddenly spread out, causing the counter to fall right on his head. Batman didn't waste any time and delivered an upward side kick to the man's chin, causing him to fall back. Batman delivered the finishing blow by jumping into the air and landing with a powerful punch to his forehead. With both of the men knocked out, Batman turned around to see the source of the voice, already having guessed who it was. The figure walked out of the shadows, giving a smile to Batman.

"Long time no see, Bruce."

"**Zee?" **


	16. Chapter 15: The Beginning of War

She stood tall and just as beautiful as he remembered. She wore a tuxedo, with the first five buttons white dress suit undone. She had white gloves, fishnet stockings, a wand in her right hand complete with a top hat and charming grin.

"**What're you doing here, Zatanna?"**

"I'm here on business. Figured I'd see how my old friend was doing."

"**I'm busy. Meet me later at my place. For now, stay out of my way."  
**

"'Thank you for saving me, Zatanna.' No problem, dick." She spread her arms out. "Enyaw Ronam." She then suddenly disappeared.

Batman turned to the downed men. By now, the men had reverted to their normal form. Batman bent down and began dragging them away by their legs. The men awoke to see that they were strapped upside down to a crane atop an unfinished building at least 20 stories high over the construction site. They looked forward to see a shadowy figure glaring holes into their souls with its piercing red eyes. The figure stepped into the light, roughly grabbing their chains.

"**Why were you at that apartment?"**

"We will tell you nothing." One of them defiantly replied. He obviously didn't know who he was messing with. Batman took out of his bat-shuriken and stabbed it into the man's shoulder. He then turned his attention to the other one, and unchained his arm. Batman tore the wrist.

"**Why were you at the apartment?"**

"I will never talk!" He snapped the elbow.

"**I won't ask again." **He dislocated the shoulder causing the man to howl to the heavens in pain. Batman then turned his attention back to the one with his projectile lodged in his shoulder. **"Now if you don't want to suffer the pain that your friend just went through, you'll tell me what I want to know."**

"Never!"

"Do it." The other commanded. Batman turned to him, grabbing his neck.

"**Do what?"**

The man clicked something in his teeth and then in the other man's stomach began to beep, causing Batman's eyes to widen.

"FOR KOBRA!" They yelled at the top of their lungs as Batman jumped off the building. A second later, the men exploded, causing a huge explosion and sending pieces of them everywhere. Batman glided safely down to a another building. Upon landing, Batman turned towards that now blown up crane and narrowed his eyes. He pressed his fingers to his ears.

"**Alfred."**

"_Sir?"_

"**The interrogation went south. I'm out of leads. Has there been any recent activity that might indicate KOBRA's involvement?" **

"_I'm afraid not, Master Wayne. May I suggest returning home? Your guest is getting… er, antsy waiting for you."_

Batman sighed. **"Alright. I'll be home soon." **Batman ended the transmission before calling the car. Eventually making it back to the cave, Batman jumped out of the car and removed his cowl to see Alfred waiting for him.

"Welcome home, Master Bruce."

Bruce walked up to the computer, bringing up the file of the two guards' information. "Did something happen?" Alfred asked.

"During the interrogation, the men blew themselves up to avoid giving up any information."

"Are you alright?"

"I narrowly managed to get away before-"

"That's not what I meant."

"I know. But, it doesn't matter. I'll live."

Alfred nodded sadly. "How's Zatanna?" Bruce asked.

"Quite lively. She's waiting for you in the dining room."

"I'll be there soon." Alfred turned and ascended toward the manor. Bruce lowered his head and shut his eyes. He banged his hand on his keyboard countertop. He then turned around, stepping into the changing chambers and switched to a pair of sweats and a sleeveless shirt. Bruce walked up to the manor, making his way towards the dining room with a slight, unnoticeable limp. He found Zatanna waiting for him, drinking some tea that Alfred had just set down.

"Zatanna." Bruce greeted. "It's been a long time."

"It has."

Bruce gave her a once-over. "Aren't the stockings a bit much?"

She shrugged. "It's for business."

"Right. Alfred can you give a minute?" Alfred nodded respectfully, exiting the room and leaving the two alone. "What're you doing here?"

Zatanna lowered her head, staring into her glass of tea. "My father… he's gone missing. I think a terrorist organization has kidnapped him. They wanted to use his abilities to… unlock something. I'm not sure what. The name of the organization is-"

"KOBRA." Bruce finished.

"How did you-"

"I've been dealing with them myself as of late."

"What do you know about them?"

"Not much. I've been asking around but..." Bruce shook his head. "What do you know about them?

"Not much either. I had a friend get me a little information about them. They were part of a larger group, but now have been reported to have recruited a few people of a village in Brazil. They only know it as a cult."

"What's the name of the larger group?"

"I'm not sure. They've been hidden in the shadows pretty well." She looked back up at him. "Will you help me, Bruce?"

"Yes." He walked over to her, placing his hand gently on her shoulder. "We'll get him back, Zatanna." Bruce then grasped his side as a sharp pain suddenly plagued it. Zatanna rose up from her chair, holding him in a moment of concern.

"Are you alright?"

"Yeah… yeah, I think I just cracked a rib from the confrontation."

"Should I call Alfred?"

"No, no, I'll be fine." Bruce sat down at a chair. "I've dealt with much worse than this."

"Well, that fills me with comfort." She sarcastically commented.

Bruce smiled. "You worried about me?"

She placed her hand on her hip. "What if I am?"

Bruce reached out and held her hand, staring deep into her brown eyes. He stood up and leaned his face in close. "Don't be."

She parted her hair from her eyes as she searched his. For meaning. For emotion. It was small. A glimmer. But it was enough. And she kissed him for it. Alfred smiled from the doorway, before walking away and leaving the two to each others company.

* * *

The KOBRA leader was standing on a cliff overlooking the sea, a wild jungle of flora and fauna behind him. The sea water crashed onto the rocks beneath the cliff. Sea-gulls flew overhead and snakes slithered in the grass. A large man emerged from behind him, stopping short just a few feet of him. He kneeled down on one knee with his head bowed.

"Lord Kobra..." He addressed.

"What is it?"

"The men are prepared, sir."

"Very good. We will not launch them all at once. Rather, we will recruit and send out coordinated attacks a little at a time. To tempt him."

"Is the Batman really so formidable an opponent, Lord Kobra?"

"I suspect you will take thrill in engaging him in combat. But, compared to me, he is naught but a mosquito. A nuisance that simply needs to be squashed."

"I see. I will carry out your orders immediately." The man rose to his feet before disappearing behind the tall trees, leaving the KOBRA leader to his thoughts. He inhaled deeply, taking in the atmosphere around him.

"Prepare for war, young man."

* * *

Zatanna awoke in Bruce's bed, turning to find him not there. She reached for a bathrobe near the bedside, throwing it on, tying it up and walking out of the bedroom. She walked downstairs, following the scent to the kitchen to find Alfred cooking at the stove. Alfred turned to her with a smile.

"Good morning, Madam. I trust you have had a pleasant night's sleep."

"Indeed, I did." She replied with a smile as she sat down. "Is Bruce here?"

"Ah, yes. He's… working downstairs. I was just about to take breakfast to him. I'll lead you to him."

"Alright."

Alfred walked into the study with a tray in hand. He flipped back the Shakespeare Statue's head and pressed the red button causing the Grandfather clock to slide open and reveal a hidden door. He walked up to it, sliding open a hidden panel off its side and pressed his hand onto the scanner which opened the door.

"This way, miss." He led her downstairs to see the dark, magnificent cave they had built for themselves. Bats flew about as water dropped from the top of the cave. She turned her attention to a large computer in the center of the cavern. She followed Alfred down the stairway and walked up with him to the computer. She saw Bruce sitting in his bathrobe and flipping through designs of some sort.

"You're up." Bruce commented without turning. Alfred placed the tray of food beside him.

"Will you be requiring anything else, sir?" Alfred asked.

"Actually, yes. Let Ms. Vale know I won't be able to make dinner tonight." Alfred nodded and with that, he exited the cave. Zatanna raised a brow but simply shook her head and looked at the multiple screens.

Upstairs, Alfred picked up the phone and dialed Vicki Vale's voice. _"Hello?"_

Alfred cleared his throat. "Vicki?"

"_Bruce?"_

"Yeah, listen, I'm sorry to say something came up. Busy with this and that. I hope you don't take it personally or anything because I did enjoy our time together..."

In the Cave, Zatanna stood at the side of Bruce. "Are you designing something?"

"A projectile that I can remotely control in the air and return it back to me, if necessary."

"So… basically, a 'batarang'?"

Bruce raised a brow in amusement. "Yeah… yeah, I suppose you can say that. I've been doing some digging and I think I found a lead on the KOBRA organization." She leaned on the computer counter while Bruce continued. "During the disturbance at Blackgate, someone called the police about a giant hooded man disappearing into the sewers."

"And?"

"And this 'huge' man was about 8 feet tall and possessed huge, bulging muscles."

"Like the men we ran into last night."

"Exactly. They may be setting themselves up via sewer network."

"Sounds good."

"Do you have any clue what they wanted your father to unlock?"

"No… but if it requires his magical prowess then it has to be something significant."

"Agreed." Bruce rose up. "I'm going to investigate. I assume you're coming?"

"Do you even need to ask? Krow sehtolc, raeppa!" Her attire became one of the clothes she had previously worn. "Are you going to change into your suit?"

"Never during the day, Zee." Bruce stepped into the changing chamber. He stepped out in an all black attire: A jacket with a hood, a black sweater, black combat pants, black gloves and black combat boots. Bruce pulled a mask onto the lower half of his face, resembling a ninja. His facial features had also changed. He dyed his hair dirty blonde and messed up his hair, making it seem distangled and wild. He had disguised his eye color to where his right was green and his left was brown. He had also applied makeup across the bridge of his nose, making it seem like he had an old scar.

Zatanna turned towards the screen. "I can teleport us to the address."

"No. We're in my city and so we'll do it my way."

Zatanna sighed and shook her head. "Fine. Your city, your rules."

Bruce walked over to his motorcycle and climbed on. Zatanna begrudgingly climbed on behind him. The two drove off towards the designated location.

* * *

_"Last night, a disturbance was witnessed at Blackgate prison where it was discovered that Carmine Falcone, who was scheduled to be put on trial in a month, was murdered in a private cell. The suspect was none other than the vigilante known as the Batman until Detectives James Gordon and Harvey Bullock appeared onto TV and claimed this was false. The investigation into the manner is ongoing."_

Harvey turned off the TV and leaned back into his desk chair. He turned around and gazed out at the view he had of Gotham City. Did he believe Batman was responsible? No. That's not what distressed him. What actually worried him was that half of him was actually thrilled that the man died the way he did. This horrified Dent. What were these… repressed feelings of hatred? He had pursued the Roman for years, witnesses had mysteriously disappeared and charges repeatedly dropped. Yet, he felt ecstatic about a man's death? Was he sick? Dent stared at his faint reflection in the window. He could only clearly see half of him. The other half was hidden, tucked away from the light, buried deep within. Harvey could only hope that it would stay that way.

* * *

Under the sewers, Bruce, with his hood and mask on, switched on his flashlight as he and Zatanna moved through the sewage. Zatanna was floating through in the air while Bruce walked through the filthy waters. They came to an opening, revealing a huge space filled with open pipes letting sewage flow like small waterfalls. At the bottom was a small platform with at least 10 people. Three were hulking, huge men while the other seven were hooded KOBRA members.

"Jackpot." Zatanna whispered. Bruce reached behind his back and pulled out a pair of binoculars, zooming in on their activities. The huge men were carrying big boxes of some kind, while the cultists were directing them. Bruce spied an open box and it contained remote controlled explosives. Bruce's eyes narrowed.

"They're loading explosives."

"Let's stop them."

"No, not yet. We need to follow them."

The platform, which also seemed to be an elevator, started to descend. Bruce shot his grappling launcher to the ceiling and lowered himself down while Zatanna floated down slowly. The platform stopped in front of a door. The Venom-induced men carried the boxes inside with the hooded KOBRA henchmen following closely behind. The pair of heroes silently landed on the platform, before peering into the doorway. The door opened into a dimly lit corridor. The two carefully walked through it and eventually came to a huge open space where the hooded men and Venom junkies were greater in number.

"Stay in the shadows." Bruce ordered.

"Aren't we under that children's hospital that's been scheduled for renovation?"

Bruce's eyes narrowed dangerously. "Yes..." He replied in a low voice. "We are." He looked around for a moment, catching them loading the bombs onto the support beams. He turned to see a KOBRA cult member holding what seemed to be the detonator. He sifted through the crowd and found another holding a second detonator. "They're going to try to get clear of the explosion site before detonating the bombs. This is our only chance to disarm them of those detonators." He handed her the binoculars and pointed to the targets.

The two jumped down from the hiding place and snuck behind a crate. "Here," Zatanna aimed her hand at Bruce. "ARBOK esiugsid." The two of them were cloaked in proper KOBRA attire. They walked out into plain site and shifted through the men, before suddenly being stopped.

"You two! Stop!" A KOBRA member commanded in Portuguese.

Bruce and Zatanna turned around. "Yes, sir?" Bruce replied.

"I haven't seen you two around. What squadron do you hail from?"

"Assistant Bombers." Zatanna replied.

"Alright… fine. Newcomers, eh?"

"That obvious, huh?" Bruce replied with a chuckle.

"Afraid so. Come. We could use assistance with the unloading."

The two nodded and followed the member to the boxes. They played along, unloading the bombs and handing them off to other members. Just then, one of the cultists with the detonator strapped to his hip walked by. Bruce made sure all eyes were elsewhere before discreetly snatching the detonator off of him and tucking it in his robe. Bruce nodded to Zatanna. Zatanna turned to the other member holding the detonator. She waited until he got close, then stepped up and whispered something into his ear while snatching the detonator off of him. She parted with a wink before rejoining Bruce. Bruce raised a brow, but shook his head slightly, choosing to leave it alone. The two began to walk away until one of the henchmen reached for the detonator.

"Shit! The detonator! It's missing!"

The member who had brought Bruce and Zatanna over spied them trying to sneak away. "There! Imposters! Shoot!"

"Cover's blown!" Bruce shouted as he and Zatanna dived to cover, their disguises disappearing. The cultists ordered the Venom-induced men to attack. Three charged Bruce while two set their sites on Zatanna. Bruce threw three canisters at each giant's face, a sticky, black substance covering it. It squeezed their faces while they struggled to remove it. They eventually fell due to being unable to breathe. The substance started sliding off moments later. Bruce knelt down with a syringe in hand and extracted some of their blood. Bullets started whizzing past his head, forcing him to take cover. Zatanna zapped the two Venom users with a small shock of electricity to the stomach. She then had water summoned and splattered all over them.

"Eci." The next moment, they found themselves frozen in a block of ice. A KOBRA member tried to sneak up on her and deliver a hook, but she ducked and gave him a back kick to the stomach before following it up with a spinning hook kick to the face. Bruce was impressed. The two came back to back, fighting off the on-coming KOBRA members. One of the KOBRA members that had been knocked down spied a gun. He quickly grabbed it before aiming it at a target.

"For KOBRA!" The man shot at the bombs attached to the buildings foundation, causing chain explosions. The ceiling began to drop rubble onto the floor below.

"No!" Zatanna shouted in distress. While she was distracted, a Venom-induced giant ran up to her.

"Zatanna," Bruce warned. "Watch out!"

But it was too late. The giant punched her into a metal beam, causing her head to hit it hard. She slumped down, unconscious.

"Zatanna!" The giant turned his attention to Bruce, raising its fists. Just then, a giant pile of rubble fell on him, crushing him under it. Bruce rolled out of the way, before sprinting for his fallen comrade. He hoisted her over his shoulder, before grappling towards the opening they came in. He ran to the elevator and grappled towards the corridor. As he ascended, he looked downwards to see they were pursuing him. After landing safely within the corridor, Bruce threw mini-explosives to the top. When he was clear, he activated them, causing the rubble to block their exit. Bruce continued to run until he was able to escape the sewers. He called Alfred.

"Alfred, I need the car sent in to my coordinates!"

"_Is there something wrong, sir?"_

"Zatanna's hurt. Her head collided with a beam. I'm not sure how extensive the damage is."

"_Understood, Master Bruce. ETA of vehicle is about 5 minutes. I'll have the cycle returned back via remote control as well."  
_

As soon as the car arrived, Bruce jumped in and, after making sure Zatanna was seated safely, began driving home. "We didn't even manage to prevent the hospital from going down..."

"_It's on the news now. The hospital had been evacuated in order for the renovation to take place. They were no casualties."_

"This time..."

"_The most important thing right now is returning Ms. Zatara back to the Cave."_

Bruce nodded. Soon afterwards, he drove into the cave, exiting with Zatanna in his arms. Bruce ran up the steps and took her to the medical examination area. Alfred was waiting by the bed. He laid her down softly, while Alfred quickly got to work.

"Her head is bruised, and bleeding quite profusely. I'll stop the bleeding and then X-ray her skull, make sure she doesn't have a concussion or the like."

Bruce nodded mutely. He stared down at her sadly, beating himself up inside for letting her come. He clenched his fist hard enough to turn his knuckles white. Alfred placed a hand on the man's shoulder, causing him to look at him.

"She'll be fine, Bruce. I promise."

Bruce turned back to her, sighing deeply. "...Thank you, Alfred."

* * *

"Lord Kobra, the lieutenant has an urgent message for you." The henchmen handed him the phone.

"Lieutenant," Kobra started. "What is it?"

"_We've had a disturbance at one of the targets."_

"By Batman?"

"_Most probably. Though he was wearing a disguise and had a partner. A woman."_

"Was the detonation unsuccessful?"

"_No. Our men managed to complete the mission. However, a few of them have been trapped underground. They may be dead."_

"So long as the objective was reached, the casualties matter not. What is the status on the other targets?"

"_The men are still setting up. It will take at least a day to accomplish the objective."_

"Move faster. I don't want anymore disturbances."

"_Understood, Lord Kobra."_

* * *

Zatanna, after being treated, was placed in a bed with a bandage wrapped around her head. She was sound asleep, her breath in a steady rhythm. Bruce and Alfred stood out in the hall, talking.

"She'll be fine, sir. Just a minor bump. She should wake up tomorrow morning."

"Thank you, Alfred."

"Do you require anything else? Food?"

"No, no… I'll be fine. Thank you, Alfred."

"Of course, Master Bruce." With that, Alfred left Bruce to his own devices. Bruce walked inside the room and pulled up a chair. He sat down before reaching out and holding Zatanna's hand. Bruce stared longingly at her before opening his mouth to speak.

"You know… ever since my parents died… I didn't think I'd ever feel 'this' again… this feeling of… of longing, this feeling of want. To be with somebody. I've had relationships but with you.. with you, it feels… it just doesn't hurt as much. I almost feel as if I don't need to keep doing this… but then I fall asleep… and I'm reminded that I can't be happy. I don't deserve it… maybe someday, but not yet… I'm not good at opening up. I guess I think it keeps me focused… but the truth is, part of me is afraid… afraid of what would happen if I opened up and released something that shouldn't be released." Bruce sighed deeply. "I don't really like making promises… I hate it when I'm unable to keep them but… I promise… I'll be here when you open your eyes, Zee." He rose up and kissed her on the forehead before sitting back down through the night.

* * *

Gordon and Bullock drove to the scene of the explosion. Exiting their car, the walked under the police lines and checked out the damage. Harvey lit a cigarette while Gordon inspected the rubble. Gordon turned to a nearby cop.

"Do we know who or what caused it?"

"We think it was some kind of bomb coming from underground. There's no way to tell for certain yet cause we're still diggin'. We'll probably know for sure in about an hour."

Gordon spied a red hood under some rocks. He picked it up, running his thumb over the fabric.

"What's that?" Harvey questioned.

"I think I know who may have caused this." Gordon tilted his head back, glancing at the sky. "A children's hospital… why a children's hospital?" He muttered to himself.

"Who did this?"

"The KOBRA organization… remember that night we followed Flass? Those men wore these same hoods."

Bullock's eyes widened. "Damn… so they blew up a hospital for kids?"

"Yeah, but I don't understand why… to attract attention to themselves? Doesn't seem like their style."

"Maybe they don't like Gotham's youth. Not that I blame 'em. Kids these days are damned annoying."

"Maybe they don't… I think I know where the next targets may be. Where're the nearest retirement homes and woman's organizations?"

"Ya think they're blowin' up buildings associated with the elderly, woman and children?"

"I do… send the word out. We need every attraction where these three categories may hold the majority. Search for any disturbances, lethal explosives or suspicious figures."

"Got it." Bullock put the radio to his mouth.

* * *

The next morning, Zatanna eyes slowly began to open. Light was shining in through the window, allowing her to take in her surroundings. Her eyes fluttered quickly a few times before she looked to the side of her to see Bruce bringing her a bottle of water.

"Take it easy." He said as put the opening on her bottom lip and allowed the water to go down. "Do you remember what happened?"

She reached up and felt her head. "I think so… would definitely explain why my head feels like it's going to explode..." She turned to him. "How long have you been there?"

"Long enough. I'll go get Alfred to come check your wound." He rose up and began to exit the room.

"Bruce," She called just as he was halfway through the door. He turned to look at her. "Thank you for… being here."

Bruce nodded. "Of course, Zee."

Bruce eventually found Alfred in the study. "Alfred."

"Sir? How's Ms. Zatara?"

"She's fine. She's awake now and I'd like you to check her wound."

"Right away, Master Bruce. If I may sir, I would recommend you get some rest. You're likely to be exhausted."

"I'll be fine, Alfred. I have work to do." With that, Bruce opened the passageway to the Batcave and disappeared down the stairway. In the cave, he sat down at his computer and began typing up the event that took place yesterday. Bruce tried to look for a correlation, trying to figure out why KOBRA would blow up a children's hospital. They wouldn't aim for one scheduled for renovation if they were trying to kill somebody. Bruce's mind suddenly shifted to the Venom- induced men. The drug was dangerous. It killed people in the end. He needed an antidote. He tapped a button on the computer, contacting Alfred.

"_You rang, Master Bruce?"_

"I'm going out to run an errand, Alfred. Look after Zatanna." Bruce stepped inside the changing chamber and changed into his disguise from yesterday. Mounting his motorcycle, he drove off to his destination.

* * *

"_Jim."_ Harvey's voice rang over the radio.

"Talk to me." Gordon replied.

"_We got men searchin' around every building but found nothin'. I don't think their target was that."_

"Keep looking, Bullock. There has to be a connection."

"_On it."_

The transmission ended with Gordon furrowing his brow, contemplating what other reason to blow up a children's hospital.

"_Is there even a deeper meaning?" _He thought. _"They're a terrorist group… wouldn't they just blow something up just for the kicks?" _

He already knew the answer. Gordon contemplated on what other connections could be taken into account here. He turned to a fellow police officer.

"Merkle!"

"Sir?"

"This hospital… why was it being renovated?"

"They needed special rooms of some kind. Some scientist at Wayne Enterprises was developing a serum to help disabled children. I hear the project's been called off, though."

Gordon's eyes widened. "Get all units to Wayne Enterprises! Now!"

* * *

Bruce had snuck inside his company's building discreetly, avoiding the security cameras and using the vent shafts. He eventually found his target – Kirk Langstrom. He was sitting at his desk, a depressed look on his face. He grasped his hair, apparently struggling with something. Bruce silently removed the steel grate before hopping down behind the man. Kirk glanced at his screen to see a figure behind him. He whisked around to see a masked hooded man with mismatched eyes and a scar across his nose.

"Doctor Langstrom..." He spoke in a disguised voice.

"Who are you?! What do you want?"

Bruce tossed a vial of blood. "I took this off a Venom drug user. I need you to create an antidote."

"Why would I do that?"

"I saw the look on your face before I came in. I suspect that you've learned about your 'nightly activities'."

"You're… you're him, aren't you? The Batman?"

Bruce gave no reply. Kirk lowered his head in shame. He stared hatefully at the floor, almost as if it would stare back. He sighed deeply. "It feels so long ago… I heard about what Scottie did to me but I couldn't believe it, not completely. But for some reason, a part of me knew deep down that… my friend wasn't above using me for his own twisted purposes… I had to test my blood just to fully confirm my fears… that deep down I am a monster… I've… I've killed people..."

"You weren't in control of what you were doing. It wasn't your fault."

"No, I did… the monster, the savage inside unleashed itself and I..." Kirk began to sob. "I let him..."

Bruce sympathized with him. "I know what it's like… to harbor a beast inside. But if you want to clear your conscience, you can start by helping me. I need an antidote or the users on that drug will die in the end. This your chance to save lives, Kirk."

Kirk looked up at him before glancing down at the vial of blood. He sighed. "I… I suppose I could-"

Bruce's eye caught the brief glint of something aiming at them. His eyes widened as he immediately grabbed Kirk and dropped to the floor. The next moment, a missile collided into the window and blew up the office and the adjoining offices around it. Fire consumed every piece of furniture in the room, its fierceness and strength felt exuberantly in its heat. Bruce raised his head, his eyes squinting as the he felt the fire's heat on his face. He looked down at Kirk to see him unconscious. Bruce threw Kirk's arm over his shoulder before stumbling out of the lab. The whole floor was on fire, with people tragically screaming as they burned alive. Bruce looked up to the ceiling before scowling in anger.

"_Why the hell aren't there any water sprinklers up here?!"_

Deciding he'd fix that major construction flaw later, Bruce trekked over to the stairs but saw the ceiling had come down and blocked the door. Bruce picked up a piece of rubble that had fallen down and threw it at a window. He aimed his grappling launcher at a nearby gargoyle and jumped out of the burning building, swinging around to a back alley and landing on a balcony. Bruce glanced back at the building, watching as his family's company burned in flames.

* * *

"Damn it!" Gordon slammed his fist on the hood of his car, watching as the fire began to spread. "We were too late."

The firemen began evacuating the people of the building while fire trucks began preparing the hoses. "We got find the bastards who did this." Bullock stated.

"I know. Right now, let's just do what we can to help. After the fire has cleared, we'll attempt to figure out the cause."

* * *

"Lord Kobra."

"_Have you done it?"_

"Yes, my Lord. The detectives have taken the bait. The Batman is escaping with the scientist while Gordon attempts to put out the fire. This will allow our men more time to set up the explosives. They should be finished very soon."

"_Good. When it's finished, start the fire."_

"Yes, Lord Kobra."

* * *

Bruce had managed to carry him to a huge crate in an abandoned warehouse.

"Entry: 2. Password: Delta-Vivian-2279-52."

"_Voice recognition: Batman. Password accepted."_

The floor beneath was revealed to be an elevator descending underground. The elevator eventually stopped and a wide open room was revealed. "Home away from home."

Bruce's second Batcave consisted of a supercomputer with one huge screen, a small table with test tubes and chemicals, a medical bed, a loading dock and a changing chamber. Bruce laid Kirk down on the bed before walking up to the computer. He brought up the news channel and contacted the Cave.

Bruce watched as the fire was being handled by the fire department. "Alfred, can you read me?"

"_Quite clearly, sir. I saw the fire on the news. Are you alright?"_

"I'm fine. I managed to get Kirk out in time."

"_Good to hear, sir."_

"How's Zatanna?"

"_Uh..."_

"What?"

"_She apparently has vacated the mansion. She must have left when I wasn't looking."_

"Damn it, Zee… Alright. I'll track her down later. Right now, there are-"

"_A stunning development has just been had,"_ Vicki Vale suddenly announced. _"Multiple hospitals have suddenly when up in smoke. Retirement homes, daycares and schools are finding themselves overwhelmed with fire and explosions. Hold on… yes, we also have a report of hooded men carrying military arms through the streets of Gotham. Men drugged on Venom have also been seen terrorizing the city. They have blocked all exits from Gotham City. Please, citizens of Gotham, evacuate to the emergency shelters. I repeat-"_ The transmission was suddenly cut off and a man wearing a mask appeared on screen. The mask was strange, as its features was black with its eyes being outlined with a white bull-shape, complete with the horns reaching over where the eyebrows would be. The eyes themselves were red, a sinister soul hidden beneath their hue.

"_Ciudadanos de Gotham, your city is now under the control of KOBRA. There is no escape. Surrender or we will kill your children, your women and your elders. The police cannot stop this. Should they try, they will meet at a quite brutal death. And to you, Batman, should you oppose us… __we__ will break you."_


	17. Chapter 16: Resolve

Kirk slowly began to open his eyes. He sat up in the bed, taking in his surroundings. He was in a very big, somewhat dark room. At the end was a computer screen with the news report playing. Kirk's eyes widened upon seeing all the destruction that was happening to the city.

"**Dr. Langstrom."**

Kirk spun around to see Batman suited up, mask and all. "You? Where-where am I?"

"**A safehouse. I brought you here after your office went up in flames."**

Kirk rubbed his head. "What's happening to this city?"

"**It's being overrun by a terrorist group called KOBRA. They're using Venom to up the power of their army. I need you to make that antidote."**

"That's not gonna be easy to do without my lab."

"**I have a makeshift one down here. It should have everything you'll need. Here." **Batman handed him the vial of blood. **"Get to work. When you're finished, contact me with the computer."**

"How?"

"**Just press *3. I already have a computer program that can create chemical simulations running. I trust you're familiar with it?"**

Kirk walked up to the screen. "Yes… yes, this should do."

"**Good. I'll be back."**

Kirk glanced at the destruction taking place. "How're you going to beat them?" He turned around to see Batman already gone. Outside of the safehouse, Batman walked up to another crate. A panel suddenly flipped, revealing a keyboard. Batman punched in the code and from the crate slid out a motorcycle with a bat-theme. Batman rode off into the blazing city.

* * *

Gordon dived for cover behind a truck, dodging the array of bullets coming from a machine gun. Ten cops have already been killed, two injured and, including him, they were only five cops left. Two Venom-induced thugs started creeping forth while the man at the machine gun kept them at bay. Suddenly, a shot was heard and the man at the machine gun slumped over with a bullet hole in his head. Gordon turned to see a sniper covering their backs. The Venom users charged forward, forcing Gordon to dive roll out of the way. Gordon turned and began shooting at the men but they took the shots in stride. One of them ran up to Gordon and raised their hand to smack him away, but suddenly a chainsaw was seen sawing through the man's skull and at the helm was, of course, Harvey Bullock.

"Take this, ya damn, dirty son of a bitch!" The user managed to throw Harvey off just before falling over, dead, with the chainsaw lodged in its head. The other had a bullet shot in his eye, blinding him from the left side. Gordon turned to one of the officers holding a shotgun.

"Give me that!" He ordered. After receiving the weapon, Gordon stepped off to the Venom user's blindside and shoot him square in the temple. Panting, Gordon glanced over at Harvey to see him recovering from being thrown into the side of a car. Gordon nodded at him with Bullock nodding back in turn. The sense of camaraderie was clear. Just then, an explosion was heard.

"That was in the East End!"

Gordon's eyes widened. Gordon got into a car with Harvey immediately following. Gordon raced off to the location of the explosion. Bullock glanced out the window. The city was a war zone. Buildings blown up, on fire. Stores looted, dead animals adorning the streets. Cars were on fire and smoke was polluting the air. Every now again, you'd see a dead cop or a dead civilian bleeding out on the street. Bullock made a mental promise to make all these bastards pay. Gordon stopped on the block of his apartment to see that the fire was spreading to his apartment. Gordon ran up the steps and kicked down the door, his eyes meeting a low fire that was already beginning to quickly rise. Gordon heard screams and gunshots coming from the floor above. He and his partner pulled out their guns before running up the stairs. Coming into the hall, he saw that a KOBRA henchman was shooting residents. Bodies already littered the hall and at the end he was pointing his gun at three people, including Barbara.

"Freeze!" Gordon shouted as he pointed his gun at the man's back. The man turned around partially while keeping his gun aimed at the people.

"Don't think so. Your finger so much as twitch and I shoot the pregnant lady."

Gordon's eyes widened before he smiled slightly. The henchman had his arm suddenly broken and his weapon disarmed. Batman kneed him the gut before following it up with an elbow strike to the back of the head, knocking him out. Gordon ran past Batman and helped his wife off the floor.

"Are you alright?" Gordon asked, concerned.

"I-I'm fine," She stammered. "Just… a little shaken up."

Gordon turned to Batman. "Thank you."

"**Don't thank me yet. We still need to deal with this crisis." **Batman turned his attention to the residents still sitting on the floor, probably due to shock. **"You two! Out. Now!"**

The residents scurried up and ran outside. "I need to make sure that Dent is secured. If Gotham survives this, we're going to need some rays of hope. Bullock!" He walked up to Gordon. "Get my wife to safety. Rendezvous with me at GCPD when you're done. We're gonna need some protection." He turned to his wife.

"Be safe, Jim."

"I will, Barbara." They exchanged a kiss before Bullock escorted her away. Gordon turned to Batman. "I'm going to secure Dent. What about you?"

"**Too much chaos on the streets. I'll need to find the leader of this invasion and defeat him. It'll blow the whole sense of order into disarray."**

"That masked man on TV? He's working for KOBRA. After he's taken care of, we have to deal with the psycho that ordered all this destruction."

Batman nodded in agreement. With that Gordon left to complete his mission.

* * *

Harvey Dent shut off the news report filming the destruction of the city. "Grace!"

She emerged with keys in her hand. "I'm ready."

"Good." He walked over to his desk and reached in his bottom drawer, pulling out two guns. He spied his coin sitting on his desk. He quickly pocketed it before exiting his office. He and his girlfriend ran through the hall and turned toward the stairs to see a hooded man awaiting at the bottom. He raised his gun and shot at them. Harvey grabbed Grace and dived out of the way. They scrambled up before running to the other side of the hall. Before they got to the end, a desk flew out from the corner in front of them, out of the window and onto a car below. From the corner came a hulking man who could barely fit into the halls. On the end they ran from, the hooded man began stalking forward. Dent and Grace quickly ran back into his office. Dent kicked over his desk, making a sort of barrier.

"Stay down, hon."

"Harvey..."

Just as the hooded man ran in, Harvey rose up and began firing at the man, managing to nab a few good shots in the chest. The hulking man crashed through the doorway, picking up the bleeding KOBRA cultist and threw him at Dent, hard. Dent managed to dive out the way, firing at the Venom user. He seemed unaffected, only marginally reacting when a bullet shot part of his ear off. The monstrous man raised his arms and brought them down with a mighty fury, just as Harvey rolled away. Harvey turned and aimed his guns but couldn't shoot them in time as the hulking man managed to grab both of Dent's arms and raised him in the air. With his free hand, the Venom user gave Dent a few good punches to the body. Just as he was about to offer the finishing blow, he felt a stapler hit his head. He slowly turned, setting his menacing glare on Grace.

"Damn it, Grace, no! Run!" The Venom user threw Dent at a wall before walking up to Grace. She took a few steps back as he reached out to strangle her. A bullet was heard and the hulking man suddenly found himself on one knee. He turned around to see Gordon with a bullet vest on, a shotgun in his hand and an assault rifle on his back. The next bullet went through the man's temple, ending his life. Behind him was Bullock, strapped in bulletproof gear, who kneeled down near Dent, who was coming to. Grace ran over to Dent, helping him sit up.

"Thank you." Said Dent.

"We gotta got you outta here." Gordon handed them both bulletproof vests. After putting them on, Dent picked up his two guns.

"Ya know how to shoot?" Bullock asked.

"Dad used to take me hunting."

"Alright, good. We managed to get up here okay, but on the way down we might encounter some problems so let's stay sharp. Bullock, you cover our six. Let's go!"

The group started descending down the stairs and toward the parking lot. Gordon strapped the shotgun to his waist before reaching behind his back and pulling out his rifle. From behind a car, two KOBRA henchmen popped up and started blasting at them with submachine guns. Gordon and the other three ducked down behind a van.

"Stay down!" Gordon ordered. He rose up and began firing back at the men, forcing them to duck down behind their vehicle. One rose up and started shooting but Dent managed to graze him in the shoulder. The three men all began firing bullets together, making Swiss cheese of the car. Suddenly, another henchmen emerged from the side of them and fired a shot at Dent. Bullock managed to jump in front of Harvey just in time to take in the chest, but was knocked down from the impact.

"Bullock!" Gordon aimed his gun at the man and shot him in the chest. The other two henchmen rose and, seeing their opening, aimed at Gordon. Dent fire at both of them, hitting them square in the forehead and causing them to fall back with a thud. Dent reeled for a moment, a passing thought entering his head that he had just killed somebody. Bullock snapped him out of it.

"Move your ass, Dent! We gotta go now!" Dent nodded and the group ran to the police car. They got in and quickly drove off.

* * *

Batman rode around the city, his eyes and heart taking in the destruction and chaos around him. He narrowed his eyes. He heard screams. He turned to a burning store and saw a hulking Venom user standing over a woman and her children. Batman crashed through window with the motorcycle and landed on the man's back, burning through his skin a bit with the tires. The Venom user reached back and through the cycle into a wall, causing it to explode. Batman, however, had already vacated the vehicle and was on the ground. Batman jumped up and delivered a reverse spin kick to the man's jaw. The man recovered and managed to knock Batman into a flame. Batman recovered, his cheek getting singed slightly. He threw explosive batarangs at the giant, knocking him back. An opening.

"**Get out of here!" **Batman ordered. The mother and her two children began running but just before all of them were out of the building the Venom user managed to grab a little boy.

"Mommy!" The boy screamed. She turned around but the hulking man punched the ceiling and caused rubble to fall down and block the entrance. Batman held a batarang in hand.

"**Let the boy go." **He ordered.

"If you say so." The user threw the boy into a pile of fire. Batman's widened before racing to save him. The Venom-induced man wouldn't let him, as he charged Batman and used his body to hit him into a wall. Batman couldn't even feel the pain. All he could focus on was the screams of the boy, his pain and agony as his skin peeled off and his body burned. The man blocked Batman's struggling attempts to save him, knocking him away as he tried. Batman's eyes widened as the boy's voice went silent and his body still as his material body started to burn away. Batman narrowed his eyes in fury, rushing towards the man. The man threw a punch but Batman side stepped it, giving the man a finger jab to the throat. The man was briefly stunned before headbutting Batman, disorientating him while grabbing his arm and lifting him up in the air. Batman couldn't get it out of his head. The screams, the stench of fear coming from the boy's person. The Venom user gave Batman a few quick, strong punches to to the body. Batman suddenly crossed his legs on the hulking man's neck before turning his body with all his weight and bringing his head crashing down to the floor. Batman followed it up with a straight knee to the rips and, after he fell on his back, got atop him and started pounding him with power strikes. Batman then grabbed his neck and his raised his fist.

"**I'm going to beat you to within an inch of your life. I'll make sure you wish you were dead."**

"I doubt that."

All of a sudden, two more Venom-induced henchmen crashed through the burning building with both the mother and a boy whom was slightly older than the one who burned. They were both dead through strangulation. Batman gritted his teeth. The user under him took the opportunity to throw Batman through a glass window, into the streets. The other two Venom users threw the corpses into the fire, letting them burn. They emerged out of the building, surrounding Batman as he slowly got up. All he could see was red and if his knuckles were visible, you could see him squeezing them until they lost their color. His nose had a trail of blood flowing down, his body was injured and tired. Yet, Batman rose up and punched a user in the face but it barely had any effect. The first Venom user gave Batman an uppercut to the gut, causing him to double over. The other two collectively threw him into a building wall, creating a small crater within. Batman fell to the ground, before reaching behind him and throwing a smoke bomb. Batman used his grappling launcher and ascended to the roof of another building. Pressing a button on his mini-keyboard. The vehicle arrived on the other side of the building. Batman swung and landed in his seat, directing the car towards home. He groaned in pain, leaning his head back and shutting his eyes as all the news reports flooded in.

"_Women being gutted in the streets..."_

"_Six infants found dead in a hospital bombing..."_

"_Apartment buildings lit up by missile fire..."_

"_Massacres..."_

"_Blood on the streets..."_

"_Armageddon..."_

"_The end of Gotham..."_

Batman could only take it in. His mind went back to the death of another family he couldn't prevent. Their bodies burned to nothing. Children dead at the hands of monsters and Batman wasn't strong enough to do a thing about it. Batman pressed a button on his car's controls.

"**Alfred? Alfred, come in..."**

No answer.

"**Alfred, can you read me?"**

"_Master Bruce! I'm afraid we have a situation!"_ Outside of the mansion, three helicopters were flying overhead. They fired rockets at the house, blocking it to pieces. The transmission suddenly cut off and a huge boom was heard as Batman neared his house.

"**ALFRED!" **Batman shouted. The helicopters flew past the car as it entered the cave. Batman jumped out and stumbled upstairs to meet his house in ruins, flames twice his height burning down every trace of his parents' memory. Batman saw his family portrait burn to ashes. He didn't have time to mourn. Batman sifted through the rubble, looking for his friend. He turned over every piece of burnt furniture until he heard a groan. Batman spun around to see Alfred buried under a couple of bookcases.

"**Alfred!" **Batman rushed over to him and, with all his remaining strength, pushed off the bookcases and draped Alfred's arm over his shoulder and carried him through the scorching fires. He made his way down the Cave, setting him down on a medical bed. Batman removed his cowl and began starting up the defibrillator. He already knew Alfred wasn't breathing and that has heart beat had just stopped a few seconds ago. Bruce charged up the machine and applied it to his butler's chest.

"Come on, Alfred… stay with me, damn it..."

He applied the chargers on his chest, shocking him. No effect.

"_Please… no more deaths__…__Wake up, Alfred, wake up!" _Applies again. No effect. _"__I can't lose another family member… not you too, Alfred…" _Flashes of his parent's corpses entered his head, the various deaths of the people he failed to save came to mind. His determination strengthened. He **couldn't** let him die. He upped the voltage of the machine and applied it again.

"Come on, Alfred. Come on!" No effect. Applies again. "Come on!" Once again no effect. Bruce glanced upwards. "Don't take him too..." Bruce raised up the voltage a little more and applied it. A cough. Eyelids flew open. Deep breaths. "Breathe, Alfred… breathe..."

"Sir?" Alfred looked around, taking in his surroundings. "What happened?"

"The house was destroyed. I think they're going after the weathly's property and blowing it to smoke."

"So they don't know your identity?"

"I don't think so, no. If they did, they wouldn't have left." Bruce sighed as he sat down at a nearby chair. "I'm sorry, Alfred..."

"Sir?"

"I couldn't stop them… I can't stop them… My city is getting blown to hell and there's not a thing I can do about it. I failed..." Bruce looked down, a shadow casting over his eyes.

"No, Bruce. You haven't failed. It's not over yet. Do you remember when you Detective Gordon came and questioned you about Batman and what you told him? About how your parents would be disappointed in you? Well, sir," He reached into his pocket and pulled out an envelope with the words 'For Bruce' on the back. "I don't think that to be true."

Bruce opened the letter and took out the note.

"_Dear Bruce, if you're reading this now, I know at least two things. I know that I am no longer with you and I can't imagine the pain you must have gone through. I have asked Alfred to care for you in our place. Knowing him, he raise you dutifully. I also know that if Alfred has allowed you to read this now, is that you have fallen into despair. Bruce, I have watched you grow from a little toddler to a young boy, full of happiness, excitement and energy. It fills me with sadness to know that I may not see you grow into the great young man who you are destined to be, but I know in my heart that you will not let the enticement of this money taint you. I know that you have utilized this wealth to aid the people of Gotham in their time of need. If you're reading this letter, I'm sure you may have come to a conclusion that it is hopeless. That is a futile task, something that you should simply be done with. But, Bruce, my son, do not abandon Gotham. It is filled with good people who are simply scared, afraid to stand up in Gotham City's time of need. It needs an example. It needs you, Bruce. You can change Gotham. You can change the world. I believe in that. I believe in you, my boy. You can do it. You can change everything. Now, please, get up and go at it again. Go save our city. And remember, no matter what, I will love you always._

_Your father,_

_Thomas_

Bruce's eyes watered. His heart slowed. His mind cleared. He wiped his eyes and stood up. He knew what he had to do. "Thank you, Alfred."

"Of course, Master Bruce."

Bruce walked over to a table with a various weapon-type components sprawled about over it, as well as at least a dozen small grey balls. "I see you've finished the clay bombs?"

"Yes, sir. It's taken some time but I was able to construct a few after your departure earlier. I'm sorry to report that it's all I could conjure."

"It'll do. Going back out there without them would be suicide." The computer suddenly went off. Bruce walked over and pressed a button.

"_Batman, you there?"_

"**Have you worked up the antidote?"**

"_Yes. After synthesizing, it's become remarkably simple to replicate. I'm sure you'll be able to handle that?"_

"**I've got just the thing. I'll be over soon."** With that, Bruce ended the transmission and, after putting on his cowl, turned to Alfred. **"Alfred, prepare the car. I've got a city to save."**


	18. Chapter 17: Victory

Gordon and his company drove through the fiery streets of Gotham, avoiding the upheaved streets and rubble. Gordon could only speculate the extent of the damage that's been done to the city. All the civilians that have died, it was truly heartbreaking to even think about it. But if there was even a slight chance of making it through this crisis and restoring order to Gotham, they'd need a figure that the people could trust. Gordon glanced behind him. That figure will be Harvey Dent. Gordon turned his attention back to the road, narrowly missing a bomb on the street. It exploded, sending the car flying into a store wall upside down. Kicking open his door, Gordon crawled out to see KOBRA henchmen and Venom-induced users stalking towards them. Bullock, Harvey and Grace managed to climb out of the window. Bullock and Gordon readied their weapons while Dent shielded Grace. The Venom users began to charge and two cops fired their weapons.

* * *

A family ran through an alleyway in an attempt to escape the destruction so prevalent in Gotham city. The mother and the father held the hand of their little boy as they ran, only to be forced to a stop at seeing a henchmen at the end. The henchmen pulled out a gun and aimed it at the family, the father and the mother shielding their son. All of a sudden, the man found something lodged in his arm which forced him to drop his weapon. He looked up to see a terror in the night sky kick him to the ground. The figure landed, a black cape shrouding his figure. He slowly stood to full height and turned his red eyes towards the terrified family.

"**Go."** He commanded. They nodded, before quickly shuffling off, the man having picked up his son and carried him with his arms. The boy looked back at the mysterious figure who had just saved them, wondering who he was.

* * *

Gordon and Bullock had picked off a few members, but they were still advancing.

"Have you called for back-up?" Gordon yelled over the shots.

"Yeah!" Bullock replied as he smacked a man's temple with the butt of his gun, knocking him out. "They'll be here soon."

"Soon may not be good enough..." A Venom-user charged them, forcing Gordon and Harvey to dive out of the way. The giant smashed his fist into the hood of their car. Gordon and his partner shot at the hulking man with their shotguns, hitting him right in the spine. The man fell down, unable to move. Harvey Dent shot at a few henchmen from behind some cover, protecting Grace as well. Dent's widened.

"Gordon, behind you!" Gordon and Bullock looked behind them to see a Venom user about to smash them with a car. All of a sudden, a shot was heard and syringe was impaled into his neck. He dropped the car off to the side and reduce in size to a normal human being. He then swayed for a moment before falling unconscious. Gordon glanced over to the source of the syringe to see the Batman's car, aiming its cannons and firing weapons at the enemy. More shots were fired at the Venom users, reversing their transformation. Gordon smirked before aiming his gun at the henchmen.

"The cavalry's arrived." Bullock, Gordon and Dent pushed back the henchmen while Batman returned the drug users to their original forms. After defeating the men, Batman jumped out of his car and approached Gordon.

"Thanks." Gordon said. He looked down at the fallen drug users. "What did you do to them?"

"**I shot them with an antidote. They should wake up in about 12 hours. In the meantime, we need to push back the cultists."**

"I already called back-up. They'll be here soon." Bullock said.

Gordon glanced at Dent. "We still need to get him somewhere safe."

"**There's a safehouse nearby. I'll clear the way for you to get them to safety."**

Gordon nodded as Batman re-entered his vehicle. The cops and Batman battled their way to a nearby shelter for Dent and Grace. After securing their way, Dent turned to Gordon.

"Thank you, Gordon."

"Don't thank me yet. We still need to take back our city."

"Good luck, Detective."

"Call me, Jim."

Harvey nodded before heading inside with Grace. Inside Batman's car, Alfred's voice was heard.

"_Sir, it seems Ms. Zatara has taken one of our communication transmitters. I've used the computer to track her."_

"**Good. Patch me through."**

* * *

Zatanna was standing on a rooftop, overlooking the chaos and destruction going on in Gotham City. She had seen smoke coming from Wayne Manor but decided that Bruce could take care of himself. Her transmitter suddenly went off. She picked it up and pressed it to her.

"Hello?"

"_**Where are you?"**_ Speak of the Devil.

"I had a few things to care of. All this destruction… some people are going to need extra help."

"_**You're still recovering from the head injury. Return to the mansion so Alfred can-"**_

"Zatanna out." With that, she dropped the transmitter and crushed beneath her high heel. She glanced down to see henchmen and a Venom user trashing a flower shop. The Venom user picked up a car and prepared to throw it at the entrance.

"Edolpxe." The car blew up, knocking the man backwards with scorches all around him. The henchmen turned their guns to her but she created a transparent shield to protect her. All of a sudden, a blonde girl in black jeans and a white shirt delivered a flying kick to their face, knocking them into each other and to the ground. More henchmen started to appear, surrounding the girls as they got back to back.

"I'm Dinah. Who're you?" The girl asked as she kicked a few of the cultists.

"Zatanna." She replied as she magically pushed another few back. "Nice to meet you."

"Likewise." Dinah replied.

* * *

Batman, Gordon and Bullock, both on motorcycles, drove through the streets of Gotham, coming into downtown and where the cops and the henchmen were having a shootout. Venom users were in the dozens, knocking over cops cars and throwing them into buildings. Batman shot at the Venom users while Gordon and Bullock helped push back the henchmen. Eventually, the tides turned, with the police gaining the upperhand and pushing back the enemy. Gordon looked skyward to see two helicopters. They fired rockets at them, blowing up some cars. Batman, Gordon and Harvey raced after them from the ground. One of the helicopters had a man manning the machine gun, trying to saw through Batman's car with bullets but to no avail. Batman shot a small bug onto the helicopter, disabling their controls and forcing them to land on a rooftop. The other helicopter door slid open to reveal Bane holding a rocket launcher. The trio of chasers entered a highway as Bane shot at Harvey and Gordon, causing Harvey to swerve and fall off the road.

"Harvey!" Gordon shouted. Harvey screamed as he fell to what seemed to be certain death but was suddenly stopped in mid-air. Bullock glanced up to see Zatanna floating in the air. He whistled at her while she simply rolled her eyes. Gordon smiled at seeing Harvey safe before focusing on the chase. Batman and Gordon came up to the bridge that was raising up. Batman managed to get up before raised itself to high. Gordon glanced at the helicopter, before revving up the cycle. By now the bridge had reached higher and the helicopter was hovering over a ship, aiming at Batman. Gordon jumped the bridge, sending his cycle toward the air and turning it vertically towards the opening. Bane glanced behind him to see the cycle come down on him, knocking him out of the helicopter and onto the ship below. Gordon fell on the ship as well, while the motorcycle slid into the water. Bane rose up, an impressive and imposing physique he had, and charged Gordon. Gordon pulled out a gun and shot a few bullets. For his big size, Bane was pretty fast. He dodged them, before knocking the gun out of his hands and punching Gordon in the face, breaking his glasses. Bane grabbed Gordon by the vest and lifted him up, preparing to throw him overboard. All of a sudden, Batman's feet were planted in Bane's chest, knocking him back. After landing on the deck, Gordon glanced up at his savior.

"**Find some cover." **Batman ordered as he cracked his knuckles. **"This is gonna get messy."**

While Gordon got out of the way, Batman and Bane circled each other. **"Who are you?"**

"I'm your killer, Senor Batman. That's all you need to know." Bane snapped forward, thrust kicking Batman into the mast. Batman recovered before throwing batarangs at the man. Bane rolled out of the way, sneering at his weapon.

"Toys? Hmph. Can you not fight in battle like a man?"

Batman narrowed his eyes before raising his fists. Batman rushed him, giving Bane a jab followed by a cross. Bane shifted his body, before grabbing his arm and kneeing Batman in his rib. He managed to block the strike before grabbing Bane's leg and sweeping him off his feet. Batman pinned him down before landing a few strikes to his face. Bane threw Batman off and then rose to his feet, charging Batman once more. Bane tried to tackle him but Batman was ready and at the moment of contact, he leaned back and kneed him in the chin while falling on his back and, using his legs, propelled Bane over him. Bane landed on his back before rolling around on to his hands and knees. He began to rise up when Batman delivered an aerial roundhouse kick to the man's temple before following up with a spinning reverse elbow to the cheek. Batman then gave him a right hook and then a left uppercut before finally giving him a powerful thrust kick to the bottom of his chin, knocking Bane on his back once more. All of a sudden, he heard Bane chuckle.

"Hmm-hmm-hmm… yes, you are a guerrero ." He rose up to his feet. "I will give you a warrior's death. It seems you have earned the right."

"**After I'm through with you, the only thing you'll be giving me is information on your leader." **Batman gave Bane a quick punch but he caught it and threw Batman overhead. Batman gracefully landed on his feet but Bane charged him, using his shoulder to send him flying into a wall. Batman slid down onto the deck with a groan.

"_**For someone not on Venom, he's damned strong..."**_ Batman looked up to see Bane's foot about to implant himself into his face. Batman moved his head to the side, jabbing Bane in the back of his knee, hitting a pressure point. Bane stumbled back, allowing Batman to jump and elbow him square in the face. Bane backhanded Batman before giving him a shot to the side, causing Batman to double over briefly. Bane grabbed Batman's cape and swung him overhead onto the the ground but Batman managed to land on his feet and jumped forward, giving him a powerful side kick to the solar plexus. Bane tried to give Batman a punch but he ducked under it and finger jabbed his deltoid, disabling his arm.

"Hn, a tickle?"

"**No. I just hit a nerve bundle in your deltoid. That arm will be useless to you now."**

Bane rushed forward and delivered a roundhouse kick but Batman crouched down and countered with a low reverse spinning kick to his ankle, knocking him on the ground. Batman jumped and landed with a elbow to Bane's face, finally knocking him out. Batman slowly stood on his feet while Gordon walked over, taking in the sight of Bane's unconscious body.

"This guy was KOBRA's lieutenant, right?"

**"I think so. Make sure you put him in a special holding cell. I've got a feeling he'd break out of an ordinary one."**

Gordon turned his attention to walkie as it made a sound. He picked it up. "Yeah?"

"_Jim,"_ Harvey's voice came over the radio. _"We did it. We pushed them sons of bitches back. We're arrestin' the addicts and cleanin' up the corpses."_

"Good to hear, partner. I'll be there soon." He turned to Batman. "We did it. We beat 'em."

"**Now that we've taken care of the small fry..." **Batman glanced at Bane. **"****W****e go after the big fish."**


	19. Chapter 18: Infiltration

A hooded man walked into a large chamber. It was dark, columns all around. In the middle of the room was a large rectangular pool of green liquid. Kobra was sitting before it, staring into its depths intently.

"Lord Kobra." The cultist addressed.

"What is it?" He replied without turning around.

"Lieutenant Bane has failed."

Kobra spun around, standing up and approaching the messenger. "What?!"

"It would seem… the police and the Batman foiled his attempts to control Gotham City."

Kobra's eyes spelt fury. "I see… Thank you for the report."

The loyal henchmen bowed his head before widening his eyes when he felt a dagger stabbed into the back of his head. Kobra then threw the man's body into the pool, watching as his blood began mixing with the pool's green waters. Kobra exited the chamber, walking through a long hall before eventually coming up to a steel door with two guards.

"Open it." Kobra commanded. The guards nodded before unlocking the door and allowing their leader entry. What came into a sight was a man chained to the wall by the wrists. He had curly dark brown hair and a thin mustache. He was pale, a side effect from poor food quality and his body was adorned with lashes. He wore nothing except torn slacks and a red sash over his navel. His breathing was low but he still had enough energy to raise his head and face his captor. One of his eyes had been stabbed, trails of blood flowing down his cheek. His other, a fiery navy blue, defiantly glared at Kobra.

"So tell me, magician, have you reconsidered my offer?"

"Never… I will never aid you!"

Kobra knelt down and roughly grabbed his neck. "How much must I beat upon you before you comply? How much must I torture you until you use your mystic power to activate my dormant pit?"

"I will not help you in aquiring eternal life. You deserve to die like the rest of us. You deserve to burn in the Infernal Pit."

Kobra raised his hand and backhanded the man across the cheek. "Very soon will I break you. You will aid me, Giovanni. You will." With that, Kobra exited the cell, leaving Zatanna's father alone in the dark.

* * *

"_Gotham City is recovering from the terrorist attack from the organization known as the KOBRA Cult. Any remaining hospitals that haven't been destroyed are packed with patients. Police have managed to restore a sense of order. Notable policemen who were involved in resisting were Sergeant James Gordon and Detective Harvey Bullock. Also, the vigilante known as the Batman was spotted, witnesses say, fighting back the cultists and their leader. More details at 10."_

Bruce shut off the news report as he skimmed through various files. He looked away from the screen when Alfred walked in. "How're you feeling, Alfred?"

"Quite lively, sir. And how are you?"

"Just a few bruises. I'll live." Their conversation was interrupted by the entrance of Zatanna. "Can you excuse us, Alfred?"

"Of course, sir. I'll go see what I can salvage from the wreckage." Alfred exited the Batcave, leaving Bruce and Zatanna alone to talk.

"How are you-"

"Why did you leave the cave?" Bruce scowled at her. "You were hurt. You could've passed out in that warzone."

Zatanna sighed softly. "When I heard that KOBRA was invading the town, I went out to see if I could find some information on my father but… I didn't get any."

Bruce's facial features softened. "Zee…" He rose up from the chair and walked up to her, holding her arms. "We'll find him. No matter what, we will. I promise you that."

She looked into his eyes and smiled softly. They embraced each other, a soul comforting another soul.

* * *

Gordon stood outside of his ruined apartment building. It had been burned intensely, the top of it all but gone. Gordon picked up his phone and dialed a number.

"_Hello?"_

"Hey, Barb, just checking in."

"_Hey, baby. I'm doing alright. The baby misses you too. She's been kicking hard."_

Gordon chuckled. "She?"

He heard his wife laugh. _"I think so."_

"Nah, it's gonna definitely be a boy. Little Jim Gordon Jr."

Barbara giggled. _"Well, as long as the baby's healthy, it's all that matters."_

Gordon agreed. Behind him, he saw Bullock walking up to him. "I gotta go, hon. I love you. Bye."

"Hey, Gordon, I got that mook you and the Bat took down locked up in that cell. We're setting up an interrogation. Guessin' you wanna be there?"

"I wouldn't miss it for the world." Bullock and Gordon drove to the surprisingly still intact GCPD building. They moved to the cell room where Bane was being held. Gordon entered the room while Bullock went to the observation area. Bane was chained, his hands being enclosed within some special electro-magnetic cuffs that prevented him from being able to even break them. He was seated in a chair at the end of a table, looking quite relaxed despite his facial features being hidden behind his mask.

"Ah, Detective Gordon. Come to squeeze information out of me?"

"Tell me about your organization. Its leader. And the exact location of your base of operations."

"Why should I?"

"Because you're going to be here a long time, my friend. Chains and all. Nothing better to do."

"Estúpido. No bonds can hold me. I will free myself and when I do, I will snap your neck and rip out your spine with my bare hands."

Gordon merely smiled and nodded. He turned toward the glass. "Hey, Bullock. Why don't you go ahead and get a doughnut?"

Though confused, Harvey left the room. After he was gone, a kick was suddenly planted in Bane's face, knocking him to the ground. Standing over him was the Batman, scowling down at him. He grabbed Bane by the neck and brought him up.

"**Tell me what I want to know, Bane."**

"Hn, you think mere torture will break me?"

"**Maybe not. Still be fun to try." **

"Don't bother. I will tell you what you want to know. All of it."

Batman narrowed his eyes in suspicion. **"Why? What do you gain out of this?"**

Bane merely gave a hollow laugh. "Eres el detective… you tell me."

Bane told them everything, the exact location of their base of operations, the amount of henchmen, and more. After getting through with him, Bane was escorted back to his cell while Gordon and Batman stood on the GCPD rooftop and overlooked the city.

"**I'm going to go after them and shut them down for good."**

"I'm going with you."

"**No. You could die. I can't guarantee your safety."**

"Sorry but it's not your call. These bastards almost put a bullet in my wife. I want to make them pay for it – personally."

Batman could see there was no dissuading him. **"Fine. You could disguise yourself and be planted inside. ****I could follow your movements from the outside."**

"Sounds good. He told us how their transportation system worked and where they came forward and back."

"**A private air base. Thought to be shut down. Use one of their old robes and try to blend in tonight. Here," **Batman handed him a small transmitter. **"Put it in your ear. We'll be able to keep in touch in case you run into any trouble."**

Gordon stuck it into his ear. "Got it."

With that, Batman spread his cape and jumped off the building. The wind caught his cape and allowed him to glide away into the city.

In his cell, Bane smirked to himself.

* * *

Nighttime fell, the moon out and shining over the crippled city of Gotham. The night was fairly silent as Batman and Zatanna were perched on a tree, overlooking the base they were landing and flying off in. Batman, using his binocular vision in his cowl, zoomed in on Gordon as he entered the plane back to the base. The KOBRA members seemed none the wiser as they all loaded onto the plane and flew off.

"Seems that now their planned failed, they're bailing."

"**Seems that way." **Batman pressed a button on his mini-keyboard. **"Go back to the Cave and wait for me."**

"Why? What're you going to do?"

"**I have one small thing I need to take care off."**

Still unclear of his intentions, Zatanna nodded slowly as she teleported away. In the Cave, Zatanna appeared beside Alfred as he was on the computer. "Back already, miss?"

"Could you connect to Bruce's commlink, Alfred?"

"Of course, miss." Alfred connected to Batman's comms. "Master Bruce, are you alright?"

A large boom was heard. _**"I'm fine."**_

Zatanna had an incredulous look. "Did you just..."

"_**They won't be using this base anymore. Teleport me back."**_

Zatanna spread her arms. "Nruter Namtab ot eht Evac."

Batman appeared in the cave, silently disoriented by the experience. **"Ugh, I hate magic."**

"So, how're you planning to follow them to Santa Prisca?"

Batman turned around and walked to the edge of the cave floor. **"I'm going to use that." **

Zatanna peered over the edge to see a platform at the bottom with a bat themed stealth aerojet. "Bruce, I hate to be the one to break it to you, but your obsession with bats… more than a little creepy. And this is coming from someone who's seen ghouls and demons."

"**Let's go." **

The interior of the aircraft was narrow and small with one seat in the front and another in the back. Controls were all around and lights were blinking. Batman tapped a few buttons, bringing up a map with a blinking red dot and coordinates on the screen. Batman activated the stealth jet, launching out of an opening at the bottom of the cave, parting water as he left.

* * *

KOBRA members all sat inside the plane as they flew back to their hideout. Gordon, in his disguise, looked around. They all reminded him of statues. They barely blinked and their breath was so low, you couldn't even hear it. Their eyes were dead, soulless. Gordon realized that he wasn't in a plane with humans. He was in a plane with snakes. Cold-blooded murderers who'd gut him without thinking twice. He didn't feel fear however. No, he felt relief. He had to put down a lot of these guys. A lot of dead men and women at his hands. But they weren't human. Deep down inside, he knew that there wasn't evil in them. Just emptiness. Not like a being. Like a thing. And Gordon had shamefully admit it to himself that this helped him sleep through the night.

A few hours later, the plane began to descend into a runway. Gordon glanced out at the window, taking in the island. To say it was huge would be an understatement. It had three buildings adjoined side-by-side, with the one in the middle being the biggest. The buildings were surrounded by a large jungle, vibrant with big trees and wildlife. The planed landed on the ground, coming to a stop after riding on the runway for a moment. The KOBRA cultists exited the plane single file and began walking towards the large building.

Batman had landed the jet silently on the shore, scanning the area. The sun was setting, giving the sky that pinkish hue. Zatanna glanced at the huge island as Batman looked at his mini-monitor, checking Gordon's position. He pressed his fingers to his ear.

"**Gordon, are you in position?"**

"_I'm in."_ He replied quietly. _"I'm inside the main building, heading to the main hall, I think."_

Batman turned towards Zatanna. **"Come on." **

Zatanna and Batman trekked through the jungle, heading in the direction Gordon was located. They stopped behind some bushes, spying some guards patrolling the jungle. Batman took his blowgun and blew some darts into each of their necks, knocking them out. Batman and Zatanna began continue when all of a sudden another guard emerged from behind the trees, aiming their gun at them. Batman immediately threw his batarang at his barrel, disabling it when he tried to shoot while Zatanna held her hand out at him.

"Hsup." The man's body flew back, hitting a tree and knocking him out. Batman and Zatanna turned to each other and smiled at their collective teamwork. They continued on their way, coming to the runway where the plane had landed.

Inside, Gordon eventually came to a huge area with cells all around them. Over his head was a bridge and on it was a hooded man with serpent-like eyes.

"Welcome, my servants."

The cultists bowed. "Praise Lord Kobra." They recited in a chant.

"Rise." He commanded. "We have stormed Gotham City, yet failed. Why is this? It is because of our lack of competence? No. Our captured lieutenant and his pathetic excuse for leadership? No. Then what is it if not these listed causes?" Kobra's eyes shifted, looking right at Gordon.

Gordon's eyes widened. _"Oh, hell."_

"Rather, it is because of the feeble and soon to be futile resistance of the Batman and the one who stands in your midst," Kobra raised his hand and pointed straight at Gordon. "James Gordon." Every KOBRA member began to mercilessly beat on Gordon while he tried to defend himself, but to no avail. After wearing him out, he collapsed on the floor.

"Bring him to me." Kobra commanded. Two of the henchmen carried him up to the bridge, holding him in front of their leader. Kobra walked up to the detective, grabbing his hood and throwing it back. He then grabbed Gordon's hair and forcing his head back. Kobra raised his other hand and punched him.

"Detective Gordon… what brings you to my prison?"

Gordon gave no response.

"I suppose you have come with the Batman, have you not?" Kobra reached into his ear and took out his transmitter. "Have you come to stop me, boy?"

No answer.

"I know you're there. Speak up."

"_**I have."**_

"And you brought," He motioned towards Gordon. "Him to keep an eye on my movements while you rescued the magician, is that right?"

No response.

Kobra chuckled. "Did I not warn you about what would happen if you were to fight me? I will crash down on you like the mighty lightning that spawns from the heavens. You will kneel before me. And then, when you have learned the meaning of true despair, will I burn you on a stake." He then crushed the small device between the fingers. He turned to his henchmen below. "Half of you, move down to the one-man holding cells and kill the Batman. The rest of you, follow me to the pit." He turned to Gordon. "Bring him too."

Zatanna ran down the hall, using various magic spells to repel the henchmen attacking her. A henchmen rapidly fired bullets at her, but she created an invisible force field that deflected them. She then held her wand at the gun.

"Maj." The gun suddenly jammed before Zatanna summoned a strong wind that blew him into a wall. Zatanna continued to mow down the oncoming onslaught by using the various elements of wind, water, fire and lightning. By the end, Zatanna was panting hard, as using magic spells constantly had worn her out exponentially. She finally made it to the steel door where she could faintly sense mystical energy coming from within. She reached into her tux and pulled out a lock-picking set. She unlocked the door to see her father, a tortured and beaten soul, barely alive and barely breathing.

"Dad!" She ran to him, bending down and gently holding up his face. She gasped upon seeing the scar of his now misplaced eye. Just then, a grenade was thrown into the room. Zatanna quickly tried to create a shield but it wasn't strong enough. The grenade exploded but when the smoke cleared, the shield was stronger. Zatanna glanced at her father to see him holding out his hand, grunting as he allowed his influence on the shield to fade.

"Zatanna..." He breathed out. The henchman who threw the grenade ran in with a gun, but Zatanna threw a lock pick into the webbing of his hand, before rushing forward and kicking the gun out of his hand. Zatanna then thrust kicked him in the stomach, causing him to double over before roundhouse kicking him in the side of the head, knocking him out. She returned to her father's side, unlocking the chains and throwing his arm over her shoulder. She stood up and began escorting her father out of the prison.

Kobra and his henchmen entered the huge area containing the green pool. "There's a legend… that has been circulated since ancient times… of a mysterious pool of water that could revive dead, that held the secrets to immortality. The Fountain of Youth spoke of in texts as old as the pen itself. Here lies such a pit… today known as the Lazarus Pit. Beautiful… Miraculous… And before my feet, it lies. With this, I can achieve true godhood. True everlasting life. I kidnapped the magician so that he could activate the dormant effects of this pit but he would not." Kobra turned around and aimed his eyes to a ledge. "Does this not fascinate you, Batman?"

On the ledge, crouched behind a beam, Batman narrowed his eyes.

Kobra raised his hand toward Batman's location. "Shoot him."

All of the henchmen began firing bullets at the beam while Kobra turned his attention to the men who were holding Gordon. "Come with me."

While Kobra and the his henchmen walked away with Gordon, his other henchmen continued to fire at Batman. Batman pulled some smoke bombs out of his utility belt. Batman threw it at the men, creating a huge layer of smoke. Batman then activated his thermal lenses before jumping down into the midst of the crowd. Batman grabbed a man's gun, and swung at him with it before mowing down the crowd with various punches and kicks to the pressure points and weak areas. When the smoke cleared, all of the enemies were on the floor and groaning in pain. Batman then ran in the direction Kobra exited in.

Kobra had entered his private room while his two henchmen guarded the door. Kobra dragged Gordon and sat him down in a chair. Kobra took out a syringe with Venom. He began walking towards Gordon when he heard blows being landed. He looked up to see a batarang flung at his hand, knocking the syringe out of his hand and shattering up hitting the floor, the fluid spilling and flowing.

"**Now, it's just you and me. Take off those robes and reveal yourself. Show me the snake hidden beneath."**

"If you so wish, Batman..." Kobra removed his robes, revealing his true skin. "I will show you the face of a god!"

Kobra was very tall, about as tall as Batman. His eyes bore resemblance to a snake, green with needle-shaped pupils. He had high cheek bones and a muscular build. His skin was very pale, almost grayish. His head was also completely bald. He had black pants with a red belt that featured a snake symbol on the buckle. He also wore long red greaves. He had padded red gloves that covered most of his forearms. The gloves were primarily red, but had a black streak encircling each end. On the back of his hand, the gloves had small green "eyes" and red fangs at the ends of each glove—very much like the fangs of a cobra.

Batman glared at him. **"You're no god… you're ****the D****evil in snake skin."**

Kobra rushed Batman, giving a spinning hook kick. Batman ducked under it before giving him an uppercut to the stomach but Kobra managed to redirect it and give Batman a punch to the side of his face. Batman moved his head forward, dodging the punch before kicking Kobra's shin, stepping in and elbowing him in the side and then knocking him off balance. Batman quickly capitalized on the opening, moving his front foot in a semi-circular motion before pushing off his rear foot and using his stance to create a powerful palm strike to the nose. Kobra fell back while Batman stood over, glaring down at him with his red eyes. Batman was then suddenly knocked into a wall. After recovering, he glanced up to see the two henchmen drugged up on Venom. Batman narrowed his eyes as they charged him. Using the wall, Batman jumped over the two men and landed in a crouch. The next moment, the two men fell with a thud, clay covering their faces. Batman turned his attention to the sound of a click. Kobra had strapped some sort of a machine onto his forearm which had a tube connected to it. At the other end of the tube, it was connected into his back.

"The Venom drug had not been perfected when being distributed but I will be the first one to test this improved version… I will become a god and I will destroy your beloved city. I will ascend to godhood and crush you like an ant." Kobra activated the device and a lighter green fluid began flowing through the tube to his back, enlarging his body frame. He grew bigger but it wasn't as exaggerated as it was for the previous users. Kobra smiled darkly at his newfound strength. "Alright, Batman…. time to die."


	20. Chapter 19: Climax

Batman scanned Kobra's physical enhancements. _**"It's the same process but the effect is different than before… the bone is denser **__**and muscles**__**are**__** emphasized. He'll be faster but just as strong as the previous Venom drug addicts. The drug must target the structure of the bone, changing cell by cell and increasing the rate of the demolition and repairing process." **_Kobra ran at him, faster than he was previously and kneed Batman in the stomach. While he was bent over, Kobra wrapped his arms around him and turned his upper body vertically upside down and slammed him on his head. He then grabbed Batman's leg and threw him into a wall, cracking it. Kobra then grabbed him by the neck and punched him in the face before throwing him through a wall and into the hall outside. Batman lay in the rubble, disoriented and in pain. He struggled to get up but Kobra knelt down and, grabbing his head, slammed it into the floor. Kobra then kicked Batman's body over and drop kneed him in the gut. The crushing force of the impact caused him to cough up blood. Kobra then placed his foot on Batman's face.

"This is the fate of all mere mortals who oppose me. To die under my heel. You will lose to me. You will fall and then… you will die."

Batman threw a small explosive into Kobra's face, disorientating and causing him to take a step back. Batman slowly got on his knees, grunting, breathing hard and struggling to move. **"No… I… I refuse… I choose… I choose to win… not lose…"** He brought one knee up. **"****I choose… t****o rise..."** Painfully, he began to stand. **"Not fall. I choose..." **He was on his feet. He was determined. He was angry. He faced his opponent. **"To live… not die!"**

Batman threw explosive batarangs at Kobra, but he emerged from them unharmed. Kobra charged Batman and attempted to smash into the ground with his fist, but Batman jumped back on his hands and flipped away. Batman threw a clay bomb at him but Kobra grabbed it with his hand, detonating it in his palm. Batman narrowed his eyes as Kobra charged at him. Batman quickly toss batarangs at the ceiling as he ducked under Kobra's attempted punch. Batman detonated his explosive batarang and rolled out of the way as rubble fell on top of Kobra. Batman grunted as he stood on his feet, holding his stomach. Kobra emerged from the pile of rocks in a fit of rage. Kobra threw two rocks at Batman. He managed to roll out of the way for one but the other hit him in and knocked him on his back. Kobra jumped into the air and attempted to stomp on Batman but he rolled out of the way and threw a pepper smoke pellet in Kobra's face, blinding him temporarily. Batman got up and jumped onto Kobra's body, sticking him in the base of his neck with an electric batarang. The batarang stunned him long enough for Batman to stick a syringe into jugular vein. Kobra threw him before removing both the batarang and the syringe. Kobra glanced at the syringe as his vision returned.

"Hn, an antidote?" He crushed with his bare hands. "That will not work on me. This new and improved version of Venom is immune to it."

Kobra rushed Batman, as Batman threw some clay bombs at his feet, trapping his feet on the ground. Batman jumped and delivered an aerial hook kick to the temple but Kobra managed to grab his leg and throw him on the ground, hard. Freeing himself from the clay, Kobra kicked Batman in the ribs. Kobra prepared to finish him when a shot whizzed past his shoulder. Kobra glanced into the room to see Gordon holding up a gun and aiming it at him.

"Tch," Kobra scoffed. "Flea." Kobra ran towards Gordon and attempted to slam his fists into him but all of a sudden, a batarang flew at the tube allowing the Venom to flow into his body. The projectile cut off the tube, causing the fluid to spill everywhere. Kobra turned around, infuriated to see Batman had cut off his power source. His muscle mass started to decrease but Kobra still kicked the gun out of Gordon's hand, and knocked him out with a punch. Kobra then began stalking Batman.

"A futile attempt, Batman… in the event my tube was disconnected, I had my best scientists implement prototype nanotechnology that could use the Venom already flowing within my bloodstream and increase its potency." Kobra activated via his gauntlet. His body began to build back to its mass but then something went wrong. Part of his body shrank while others grew grossly huge. Kobra screamed out in pain. "What's going on?! What's happening?" Kobra glared into the thin air. _"__Bane!" _He thought hatefully.

Batman didn't understand what was going on but what he did know was that he had an opening. Batman got to his feet and ran towards the mutating Kobra. He jumped and gave him a reverse spinning kick to the face, knocking him back. The alterations between Kobra's body from big to small stopped and now, he was simply growing grossly large until all of the muscles on his body were ripping through his clothes, until his veins were seen popping from his skull and he was bordering 10 feet. Kobra grabbed Batman and began rushing through the walls, charging through them until he was outside and near a cliff. Kobra threw Batman over but Batman shot his grappling launcher at the wall and used it to swing back around and kicks Kobra on the back. It had no effect whatsoever. Batman landed on the ground and glanced up as Kobra raised his hands to smash him. All of a sudden, Kobra's body froze. The bulging nerves on his body began to turn blue and then purple. Kobra coughed up green blood before clutching his heart. The left side of his began to expand as Kobra began slowly walking towards Batman, his hand reaching out as if it intended to strangle him. Kobra's eyes were completely green and his green colored blood trailing down his chin.

"I… god… you… die… Batman… BATMAN! BATMAAAAN!" The left side of Kobra's chest exploded, leaving a gaping hole as Kobra stopped before falling forward on his face. Batman stumbled to his feet before staggering over to the man, examining the hole in his chest.

"_**The Venom put too much strain on his heart…" **_Batman turned around as he heard an alarm go off and saw people running away. Gordon emerged from the hole Kobra barged through.

"Batman! We have to get out of here! The whole place is going to explode!"

Batman immediately pressed a button on his mini-computer. **"I've summoned the jet." **Batman then pressed his fingers to his ear. **"Zatanna?"**

"_Bruce, you've got to get out of here."_

"**What did you do?"**

"_I set a little fire."_

"**You don't say?" **Panting, Batman glanced at Gordon. **"The jet's going to be full. Can you get back on your own?"**

"_Yeah, I think Dad and I have enough energy."_

"**Alright. Batman out." **Batman and Gordon jumped into the jet and flew away as the prison complex blew to pieces.

* * *

In Blackgate prison, two guards conversed as they walked through the halls.

"You're bringing the food to him this time?" He asked.

"Yeah." She responded. "Got to keep him fed until he goes to trial."

The male guard scoffed. "Trial? Please. That psychopathic neo-Hitler is going to rot in between these walls for the rest of his life. What's he got on there anyway?"

"Hey, get away, pig."

"Aw, c'mon," He picked a chicken leg off the plate. "He ain't gonna miss it."

The female guard shook her head as they neared the cell. Upon arriving, the guard dropped the tray in shock. The prison door had been ripped open and Bane was gone.


	21. Chapter 20: Conquered

"Is he going to be alright?"

Giovanni Zatara was unconscious, laying on a bed in Wayne Manor. Alfred was examining him, paying attention particularly to his eye. "I'm afraid that the damage to his eye is permanent. There's nothing I can do for it. His other injuries, while also severe, are treatable. But don't worry miss, your father will be fine."

Zatanna nodded gratefully. "Where's Bruce?"

"I believe Master Bruce is in his cave at the moment. After dropping off Detective Gordon, he decided to review some evidence."

"Right." She walked over and kissed Alfred on the cheek. "Thank you, Alfred."

Alfred smiled before Zatanna walked down to the Cave to see Bruce sitting at his computer. He had bruises on his face and body and bandages were wrapped all around him.

"How's your father?" Bruce asked.

She walked up next to him. "He'll be fine. Might be wearing an eye patch though..."

Bruce glanced at her. "I'm sorry."

She shook her head before motioning at the screen. "What're you doing?"

"I found this," He took out a pendant with Arabic letters on it. "In Kobra's room."

"What's it say?"

"الغول رأش "

"What does that mean?"

"'The Ghoul's Head'. I've been searching for anything, any references where this name may have been used but I've found nothing."

"You think someone orchestrated all of this?"

"Maybe. More likely, Kobra himself was working with someone else and broke off. Someone higher up. Someone dangerous, lurking in the shadows and waiting to strike."

Zatanna glanced at news report taking place on another screen. "Bruce."

Bruce brought the report to the main screen.

"_Today marks a remarkable day in Gotham history. Oswald Cobblepot testified in court, detailing all the meetings and talks __he__ ever had with __the __crime lord Carmine Falcone. All of Falcone's associates, __from__ underground crime associate__s__ to Senator of the State, have been arrested. __Notable police officers Lieutenant Arnold Flass and Branden Grimes were taken into custody while all charges, per a deal made with our new DA Harvey Dent, were dropped on Cobblepot."_

* * *

Oswald walked into Arkham Asylum, going to the phone booth and sitting down. Behind the glass was Dr. Jonathan Crane a.k.a. the Scarecrow. Oswald picked up the phone.

"Dr. Crane, how are things?"

"_Quite fantastic,__ actually."_ He spat out sarcastically. _"I saw you on the television. Let me ask you something Cobblepot, did you plan all of this?"_

Cobblepot grinned devilishly. "I certainly never counted on our masked friend invading and destroying half of the city but, yes. When I had heard of this Batman, I deduced that he would be of great use in controlling Falcone's empire. The process was rather crude but in the end, I achieved my goal."

Crane chuckled. _"You are quite a devious bastard, Cobblepot."_

"I appreciate the compliment, my incarcerated friend."

"_Now that you're the head of everything, you can get me out of here."_

Cobblepot leaned back in his chair. "I'm sorry, Dr. Crane but your services…" He stood up from the chair and turned around, showing his back. "Are no longer required."

Crane's eyes widened before he scowled in fury. _"Cobblepot, you bastard! I will get you for this, Penguin! Do you hear me?! I will make you experience fear beyond your wildest comprehension!"_

The orderlies then came and pulled a struggling Crane away.

* * *

As nighttime fell, Gordon stood at the rooftop of the GCPD. He put a cigar in his mouth and lit it, letting the smoke into his lungs and taking in the cool, calming feeling. He blew it out, letting the smoke overtake the air in front of him. The door to roof opened and Harvey Dent walked out, flipping his coin.

"Hey, Jim."

Gordon turned around. "Harvey, glad you could come."

"I was able to sneak away when my assistant wasn't looking. I heard about your promotion to lieutenant. Congratulations."

"Thanks. The captain's probably going to be promoted to Commissioner."

"Yeah? That mean you'll be Captain pretty soon too."

"Not looking forward to it in the slightest, believe me."

Harvey stuck his hands into his pockets, looking around the night city. For some reason, the city lights at night didn't seem like such a lie. Like such an illusion. The air in the city didn't seem as polluted. It felt cleaner, but not by much, as there was still dirt in the air. Dirt in the city that needed to be cleaned. "So why did you call me?"

"**Because I asked him to."** Batman emerged from the shadows, ever dark and imposing.

"I heard about Santa Prisca getting blown to hell. Got anything to do with you?" Harvey asked with a smirk.

"KOBRA won't be bothering us anymore." Gordon replied. "Let's leave it at that."

Harvey nodded with a small smile. "So why'd you call me up here, Batman?"

He walked to the edge of the roof, overlooking the city. The wind began to pick up, lifting his cape and allowing it to flow in the air. **"I heard you made a deal to expose all of Falcone's assets and partnerships. We destroyed the drug trade, eliminating that facet and its threat to this city. But now that ****Falcone is out of the picture, we're going to have others scrambling to take his place."**

"You're right." Harvey replied. "So what do you suggest? We work together?"

Batman turned around and nodded. Gordon and Harvey glanced at each other. "You know, it's not going to look good – the lieutenant of the GCPD and DA working with a vigilante." Gordon took a another puff of his cigar.

"Why Gordon," A mirthful Harvey Dent interjected. "That almost sounds like a yes."

Gordon blew out the smoke. "It sure as hell isn't a no."

Batman handed each of them small cellphones with a bat symbol on the back. **"When you need me,"** He turned around and stepped onto the ledge. **"Call me."**

Batman jumped off the ledge and glided away, the mesmerizing look of his cape encapturing or scaring those of whom spied it from below. Harvey looked on from the ledge. He had a feeling, in his soul, that dirt would fade one day. One day, they would win the war.

* * *

Oswald looked out the balcony of his flat high in the city. It was fairly expensive but worth it. It was simple too, for an aristocrat anyway. A few pictures of Renaissance-era art, a couple of statues of Michelangelo and Leanardo Da Vinci, nothing extravagant. Oswald smiled as he breathed in the air of the city. It was his now. He heard a flutter behind him and turned around to see the Caped Crusader with his cape draped around him and his scowl ever present.

"**I want you to know something, Cobblepot. You may think you've gained a victory, but you've done nothing more than turn yourself into my prey. I will always be watching you, keeping track of every move, every idea, every breath. And if you do anything, _anything, _to hurt my city… I'll haunt your nightmares for the rest of your life." **

Batman aimed his grappling launcher towards another building and swung away, leaving Cobblepot to release a breath that he didn't know he was holding. He glanced at his hand to see that it was trembling. He snarled before grabbing it roughly, glaring at the Bat as he disappeared from view.

* * *

The next day, Alfred drove Bruce to his company. As Alfred opened Bruce's door, news reporters swarmed him with various questions.

"Mr. Wayne! Mr. Wayne! What're you going to do now that you own the company?"

"Mr. Wayne, are you going to help rebuild Gotham City?"

"Mr. Wayne, how did you survive the attack on your house?"

Bruce eventually managed to get inside the building, walking inside and stepping inside the elevator. He let it take him to the top floor, where the conference room was. He stepped out and walked inside to see the entire board there.

"Gentlemen," He greeted as he walked to the front of the table. "I want to thank you all for coming here this afternoon. I only have one quick announcement." He placed his hands on the table, leaning forward with a smile. "As the now sole owner of all the company's shares, I wish to say simply one thing… You're all fired!"

* * *

The board was shocked, some murmured while others were simply outraged.

Gordon held his wife's hand as the doctor delivered her baby.

"Push, push!"

"Urgggghhhhh!"

Soon, the cries of new life were heard in the room. Gordon and Barbara gasped as the baby was wrapped in a towel and handed to the mother. "It's a boy." The doctor said.

Barbara and Gordon smiled at their child. Gordon held his hand toward him, and the baby reached out and squeezed his finger with all his might. Gordon laughed, a tear of joy trailing down his cheek. After the nurse took the baby away, Gordon left Barbara to sleep. He checked his cellphone to see that he had one missed message. He called it back. After a few rings, someone picked up.

"Hey, Bob, I saw you called me."

"_Uncle Jim?"_

"Barbara? Hey, is everything okay?"

He heard a stifled sob. _"N-no, Mom and Dad… they… they were in an accident… a car accident… they… died this morning."_

"Oh, my God, Barbara, I-I'm so sorry… Are you okay?"

A sniffle. _"Y-yeah… Uncle Jim… can I… can I stay with you? I don't have anywhere else to go..."_

"Yeah, of course you can stay with us. I'll arrange a flight for you and we'll take care of you, Barbara."

"_Thanks, Uncle Jim..."_

* * *

Lucius walked into the conference room to see Bruce staring out at the city with his hands in his pockets.

"I heard you got rid of the entire board?"

"They knew about Daggett's involvement with Falcone and a few were even involved in it. I'll get a new board. Ones I can trust. And I'd like you to be a part of it, Lucius."

"I suppose I could. It would take me away from my responsibilities in R&amp;D."

"I'm sure we could find a replacement." Bruce spied folders tucked under Lucius's arm. "What're those?"

"If you're the CEO now, I figure you should know more about who works at your company." He handed him the folders. Bruce flipped through them before stopping at one of particular interest.

"Your employee in R&amp;D seems pretty remarkable. He got an Engineering degree at Gotham University." He glanced at his name before whistling at its length. "That's a long name. 'Jeremy Olsen Kinnsley Eckhart Ross'.

"Yeah. He's transferring to another job though."

"Where?"

"Ace Chemicals."

"I see." He stood up, fixing his suit. "I suppose I should bid him farewell in person."

Bruce walked down to the engineer's office, knocking twice on the door.

"Come in." Came the voice on the other side.

Bruce entered, taking in the sight of the near empty office. The man was packing a box. He was lanky, with curly brown hair and brown eyes. He had a pointy nose and a friendly grin on his face.

"Mr. Wayne, how can I help you?"

"Jeremy, I just wanted to personally thank you for your service here at Wayne Enterprises. You've done tremendous work."

"Well, I appreciate that, Mr. Wayne."

"May I ask why you're leaving?"

"Uh, well, actually, my wife's pregnant." He announced with a smile.

"Well, congratulations. I pray that your baby is healthy and fat."

Jeremy laughed. "Me too. Thanks, Mr. Wayne."

Bruce nodded before exiting the office, leaving him to pack.

* * *

"_We ask people on the street of their opinion about the man or creature who has been getting so much attention lately – the Batman. Deadly menace or Dark Knight? We ask Gothamites on the streets for their thoughts.:"_

"_Guy's a damn hero, taking it to the man and fighting for the little guy. He's A-OK in my book._

"_He's a menace. Striking at the heart of our foundation, at the heart of what makes America the greatest country in the world."_

"_Quite frankly, I'm surprised there ain't a thousand more like 'em. He's takin' back what's ours."_

"_'Batman'? I'm tired of hearing about him. Why can't he just let stuff go, like the rest of us? We count too!"_

"_I saw a woman getting mugged on the subway. I don't know what it was, man, but I jumped up and whooped the guy. All I could keep thinking is what would Batman do?"_

"_Mr. Batman is a nice man. He's saved me from a burning building! He's like… like a Dark Angel."_

* * *

Bruce walked down to his Cave, a dim and dark cave, and walked to the middle of the room. His stride was slow, careful and purposeful. The sound of fluttery, leather wings could be heard overhead. Screeches of the terrible creatures of the night. Bruce inhaled deeply before glancing up to see _him. _The fearsome bat, rare in population. It possessed red eyes, like a demon. Its fangs were long. Bruce remembered them well. He could still feel the bite, the burning feeling of teeth being punctured into his neck. The bat spread its arms, its wings a blood red. Bruce exhaled.

"I'm no longer afraid of you."

The bat screeched and flew down, its mouth wide and open, revealing its fangs. The bat got closer but Bruce held its glare. At the last moment, the bat swooped down to his feet and began circling his body. Other bats followed its pattern, circling Bruce's body. Soon, a myriad of bats were circling Bruce's body in an almost helix-like formation. Bruce spread his arms and closed his eyes as he embraced the feeling of the Bat.

Later that night, Bruce stood on a rooftop, overlooking the city he's sworn to protect. He's taken down the foes that have stricken it with a plague but new ones would arise, this he felt within his bones. He was dressed in his suit, his cowl hanging back and his cape flowing lightly in the wind. He made a promise on the grave of his parents to protect the city they died trying to change. His father had entrusted him with this task and no matter the foe, he would not quit. He threw his cowl on as he heard a scream. His spread his cape as if it were wings and jumped. He flew, inspiring fear and courage on all who watched him from below. From now on, he would be known by two names. By day, people will know him as Bruce Wayne, billionaire playboy and CEO of Wayne Industries but at night, criminals, a superstitious and cowardly lot, will know him as the Batman.

FIN


End file.
